Jasper & Alice Until The End
by Jajjo
Summary: "Even Angels Fall- now it is up to the family to make sure that the angel finds its way back home." The sequel for my first Jasper & Alice fanfic. Giving you guys the drama that follows after the shocking ending of 'Even Angels Fall'.
1. Thank you letter

So I guess there are a lot of mixed feelings going on between you guys right now.

The story that is the first part of this upcoming sequel might not have ended like everyone expected and I do apologize if I disappointed someone. But it is my story after all and I am not done so there is still hope for all kind of endings.

So as I have mentioned the story got a lot of attention and I was shocked and pleased at the same time- my inbox got a lot of mail, questions and comments, also your reviews were unbelievable to read.

One thing you guys wanted to know was more facts about Landon and I thought I would try to tell you some details now as I type this letter for you.

As you know he was working with Maria and she is also his creator. Her way of manipulating him lead Landon to Alice and his talent was used to turn her into a human. But the work was not done- Landon still had as a mission to monitor Alice and find out how her relationship was with Jasper.

Now during this process Landon developed some feelings for her that he tried to ignore. But we all know Alice is charming and he started to feel guilty about what he had done (therefore he did help the Cullen family to get Alice back to normal). So secretly he hoped that Alice and Jasper would break up and he could make his move.

Now we all witnessed that Jasper and Alice were too close to be pulled apart at that point and Maria got more involved. Showing Landon her true colours and making him side with the Cullen family.

Now it remains to see if he knew about the fact that Alice might loose her memory, what he will do- play it to his advantage? Or help Jasper to trigger the memory back and let Alice be happy with Jasper.

So to answer another question you guys have asked at the same time.

Landon was not killed right after he bit Alice for the second time- and he will be back in the story.

So to give you an insight on what will be going on or more like guidelines, you are free to make your own guesses of what I give you here and now.

Alice will have to deal with her memory loss, as will Jasper.

Emmett will be more involved as the friend who wants to help his brother and little sister.

Landon's love and plans start to get clearer as we move along and there will also be some new characters included.

So I hope this gave some of you a bit of satisfaction, and some of you questions that I will be more than happy to answer.

The first story should be up shortly. So hang on and welcome to the new and somehow inviting story.

_**"Even Angels Fall- now it is up to the family to make sure that the angel finds its way back home."**_


	2. Chapter 1 The friend

**Note:** **I guess you could say I am feeling the pressure of your comments and already favourites on my story that has not even begun yet. Oh well I am happy to see the interest still in you guys and here is a raw version of the first chapter. It's hard explaining everything in just a few words so I guess I will go more into detail in the upcoming chapters. But I think I did cover most of it, and you know I will answer the questions- just send me a message (nut please make sure you haven't a message block on your profile because that does complicate the whole thing, lol)**

**But here you go, the first chapter of the epic love story that I can guarantee that will shock you once again. Especially as a new character is included- guess I should mention already that it is a she.**

**Oh well enough babbling on with the story.**

**Please go to my profile and vote for what story I should do next.**

**Take Care- Bambino

* * *

**

**Japer's POV.**

Days went by as if they were in a hurry to get away from our family. You could easily say that what had happened was a tragic far worse than a tsunami or an earthquake- at least if you looked at it from my point of view. I had lost my only love in this world, her soul and memory lost in the past and no one was sure if she was ever going to find it again.

Maybe we had to start building her life piece by piece- probably not making her lost memories any justice in the process.

There was just one problem in this otherwise flawless plan- we didn't know how to get started. Everyone had taken turns and sat with Alice for hours, talking about random stuff that she used to enjoy, showing pictures (of course none of me and Alice together- we thought that might be a bit too much do deal with).

On day five there was some progress. Alice was able to remember thanks to her visions a part of her relationship with Bella. How they had become best friends when no one else really looked forward to getting to know the odd human girl that had made Edward go nuts.

But of course Alice had and luckily for us she was able to remember that. Gave us all some hope that maybe someday all the other memories would come back. One could only hope because loosing her over something as foolish as Maria was hard to imagine and even harder to accept. So I would probably never give up, even if it meant to give her my friendship and try to support her until a vision would appear and she could understand that there was more than just friendship between us.

So that was about everything that had happened in a week, she was weak and mostly scared about what was going on. of course I could relate to that- waking up and not knowing yourself or anyone around you, and of course- the shock of having a vision in your head that might actually be happening miles away from the living room. No wonder she was a broken record right now. But still so beautiful as she sat on the floor her legs folded together and scanning her eyes over every photograph that was in the album in front of us.

"Where was this taken Jasper?" Ah, she was still using our first names in every sentence, trying to memorise everything she could- so typical Alice. What was not typical of her on the other hand was the photograph she had chosen to ask me about. It was a picture of the whole family- even Bella- right after Alice, Edward and Bella had returned from Italy, before the madness had begun was another way to put it.

"It's a picture from about a month ago I guess- Esme likes to keep her albums updated. Anyway, it's a picture when we had played some baseball, that's why we are pretty much soaked. But it was fun, and you seemed to enjoy the situation when Emmett lost against you in a beat about the final score." Giving her a smile after finishing I could feel Alice feeling unsecure about the situation- just like always when she tried to remember every detail and probably only could see exactly what the picture showed.

"I wish I could remember, not making all of you go true this- trying to make me remember. Especially Landon- he sits with me for hours and tries to trigger my memory." Ah yes Landon. Of course I was not comfortable with him sitting close to Alice or making her laugh when he encouraged her to keep on going and to look for a future only she could plan. Such a scumbag- but he tried for Alice and I had to give him some credit, everyone else in the family hated him almost as much as I did but he stuck around, living in the woods mostly due to the diet that was not the same as ours. Which of course was Edward's reason not to like him- having Bella close was so much more risky now, and not only because of Landon- Alice was still a newborn too.

"It's okey Alice, sooner or later you will understand, and besides it's no trouble- gives us all something to do at night when we are pretty much restless." Once again I gave her one of my smiles and had at the same time pull myself together- making sure that my hand would not reach for hers. Damn this friendship thing was hard but it was my choice- until Alice would remember the most basic stuff about her life and our family I would not put her true any more confusion like finding about a boyfriend who just sat around waiting for her. No it was defiantly a conversation we would have later on in life- after all we did have the time.

"Yeah I know you don't mind Jasper- and Esme is trying really hard too. Okey I guess everyone is putting in a lot of effort, but I guess having everyone know so much about me and at the same time trying to teach me is a bit weird. Not often you have to learn everything again." She laughed, but it was a nervous laugh- like she was calming down her nerves in the process. And maybe I should have eased it up by giving her a piece of my talent but I was not able to- worried that she would feel a bit unsecure about the situation if her feeling were not normal. So instead a shrugged and turn to the next page in the album.

"You worry too much, I am just glad you decided to trust us. It took about fifty hours to convince you about the fact that we wanted you no harm. I guess the stubbornness didn't leave you."

"Right- about that I am really sorry that I tried to bite you there a few times." And here we went again. What had happened that day was not really something I liked to be reminded of, but her reactions had been so natural for a newborn they should not even had alarmed me.

"_Alice don't! Really it's okey, you can trust Jasper he is not going to hurt you so just please step away from him and let us explain."_

"_I don't want any explanations except what the hell I am doing here- and why he keeps calling me sweetheart." _

"_I guess we should take this from the start. I am Carlisle, this is my wife Esme and you already met Jasper. The others around you would be Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Landon. We are all here to help you, so once again if you would try to calm down and let go of Jasper's arm at the same time." _

That had been the nicest part of the conversation until the first fifty hours of her newborn life had been over. After that it had been easier but it was not hard to remember the feeling I had had when she grabbed me and rested her lips so close to my throat I was sure to be the one of the Cullen's to die after all the drama.

But luckily Carlisle was good at handling the situation. Of course it shouldn't have been any problem for me to deal with Alice- I was the one who had trained hundreds of newborns. But knowing that it was Alice, even if we were not able to see her completely under the anger and the worried emotions it was still her and taking down Alice was out of the question for me.

"Hello, Jasper to Forks- are you still with me?" I snapped my head up, finding myself staring again at the pictures in front of us, but not really looking- more like remembering.

"Sorry what was that? I kind of got lost in my own thought." She seemed amused and just lightly traced her pale fingers across the picture that showed all of us siblings gathered around in the living room. But her fingers stopped tracing the picture before she even could ask me more about what event it had been that had gotten us so dressed up. Instead she took my hand, making me shiver almost due to her light and careful touch as she examined the scars that were visible in the dim light.

"These look like bite marks.." Her face fell into a small pout as she kept on angling my arm in different directions and finding more and more of those scares. "Can I ask you where you did get them from?" She looked up, still keeping her hands lightly around my arm and I knew this was a lost battle. She deserved to know- even if I wished she would concentrate more on her own history than mine.

"I wasn't really raised into a good vampire right away. My existence started out with Maria- you remember her right?" She nodded, clearly not liking the connection she had to that name. "Well I didn't tell you why she created me. She was out to take over most parts of the South America and planned on using newborns as her army. You are so much stronger in your first year that she knew it would help to create an army out of strength." I flickered my eyes to Alice for a short moment, finding her staring at my arm again, probably lost in the story and own memories she barely could remember. "Well newborns are really not like you so often, they are more aggressive and Maria knew she needed someone to train them. That's where I stepped in- I was back from the army for a while when she found me. And well one thing let to another one. But making the story short these bite marks." I gestured towards my arm and letting a few of Alice fingers trace one of the scars. "Are all from training the newborns and I guess memories about the times I did let them get to me and bite."

She seemed amazed- at least that what was I thought when reading her emotions and in the end Alice just shook her head a bit shocked.

"So why didn't you stop me? I mean when I attacked you just stood there and took it, and I am sure you knew how to take control of the situation." Right- she really was too smart sometimes.

"Well you were scared already I didn't want to take you down and make you feel even more threatened about us- besides imagine how many more hours it would have taken us then to convince you." She rolled her eyes before meeting my gaze and for a moment I felt like she was looking right true me and finding something she was not suppose to see yet. But the moment did not last long as she turned her head towards the door that opened. Only to let Landon poke his head in- great just the person I wanted to see right now when Alice and I were kind of having a moment.

"Hi Landon." She smiled with a dazzling effect and let go of my arm at the same time.

"Hi Alice, Jasper- I was just wondering if you might be ready to go hunting already? Emmett was asking for you and you don't have to be a genius to know that he is a bit impatient." There was a low muttering of swearwords from the hallway and I was almost happy to hear Emmett still feeling his hate towards Landon every time they were somehow involved in the same sentence.

"Ehm sure, I can go now I guess we are pretty much done here, right Jasper?" She turned her head to once again face me, giving me the same dazzling smile she had given Landon just moments earlier.

And no we were not nearly finished, but me and Alice had bit different ways of looking at what she should have remembered after our gaze in silence. Well maybe next time- it had just been a week even if it felt longer and I was still trying to keep it simple and not confuse her.

"Sure we can continue some other day. Go have fun Alice- I'm sure the deer's are missing you." She gave me one sarcastic look and then pulled herself up from the floor and started walking out the door before turning one more last time to look at me.

"Thank you Jasper for.. well the story and today's so called lesson." And then she was gone, the only thing you could hear was her lovely laugh that was in a distance already, joined by Emmett's deep and playful joke.

_**Note: Let me know what you think of this chapter- what you are missing and loving. It would make my 'job' to please you easier. ;)**_


	3. Chapter 2 Conversation

**Note: Okey so I will try to keep this short (And like always I will probably fail in the end to do so). First off- thanks for the positive feedback I got to my inbox and in the reviews. Really means a lot. And second of all I know some of you asked why Landon is still in the house and in the Cullen's life. A good question and for your liking I did include that part (not completely but partially) to this chapter so hopefully you will understand better what is going on.**

**So school is out for a few days and I will try to update a lot during this time- but I do ask you to be patient with the chapter- starting a new fan fiction even if it is a sequel takes a lot of work and with Alice character actually back in square one it will take even more time to get her back on track and more clearer for you guys to understand.**

**So with that being said I hope you like this chapter and more is to come in the next few days ;)**

**Also please forgive me for the terrible spelling mistake in all of my previous chapters. I have been typing 'true' instead of 'thru' and well to be honest I feel terrible about it. Oh well now that I did check it up in the dictionary I promise not to make that mistake again- not on purpose at least!**

**Take care- Bambino

* * *

**

**Alice POV.**

Leaving Jasper behind was actually a bit strange. He was telling me to go and have fun but still his eyes said something different and unfamiliar. But then again he was the weird and mysterious vampire.- the one in the family that was pressuring me the most to remember and for no reason really.

That's why leaving him behind was easier when I knew that hunting meant some time with Emmett, he was always goofy and taking it easy. Maybe it was his real personality or maybe he just thought I needed some time for myself- either way I liked his style and kindness.

I also liked Landon. He was like Jasper in many ways but he kept a lower profile- mostly due to his diet that kept Edward on the edge all the time. But his smile and encouraging words that it would be okey was helping me when all the overwhelming information started taking over my brains and leaving me unsecure.

"Hey Alice! Ready to go hunting?" Emmett's huge grin was never easy to ignore and just like most days he made me smile as we stepped out from the house and started running. Why he was always the one coming with me I didn't know, but taking my history in concern- that Carlisle and Esme had tried to explain a few days ago- I guessed it was just a precaution having the strongest and most dangerous of the family members tagging along. Of course I felt a bit bad- it didn't take a memory to know how much Emmett enjoyed Rosalie's company and how little time they had together these days.

"Emmett?" We were slowing down the pace as I looked at him- noticing that Emmett's eyes were to light coloured for him to really being in a need to hunt. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You really don't have to ask me permission, you are supposed to ask questions so that we can trigger your lousy memory, so go on- hit me!" He smirked as I rolled my eyes over those words- only Emmett could tell them in a way that made me laugh.

"Okey then I won't ask you the next time. But anyway it's about Landon." I could see how his body stiffened a bit but Emmett just nodded for me to go on. "Why do you guys dislike him that much? I mean he did turn me back into a vampire- even if my memory went out the window in the process he still helped us out."

"Yeah but he is also the reason for you becoming mortal again. So can you blame us for not liking him?" This was clearly not Emmett's favourite topic to talk about.

"But he wasn't acting on his own behalf when hi bit me the first time Emmett, that was Maria, so why would it be his fault if he tried to fix his mistakes?" I seemed to give Emmett something to think about because he was quiet and only scanning the forest casually with his eyes. It made me impatient- especially when there was a deer nearby that I really would have wanted to go after.

"We can talk about it later, ok? You really won't like my answer so better if you hunt first- makes the risk of me becoming your pray smaller." Hmm, what did Emmett really mean by the fact that I wouldn't like the answer? And did he seriously mean that my reaction would be to jump at him? Great, he really did know how to worry me too.

"Fine I'll see you later." Just as well- the thirst was burning in mu throat and everyone was going to school later on- leaving me alone with Landon. So maybe hunting would be better to take care of now. Emmett might give me some details and I knew that Landon was the only one besides Emmett to stay completely true to the story and telling me what I wanted to hear.

**Emmett's POV.**

Alice ran away with her usual stance in every step she made.

There I was alone in the woods- this was the boring part actually because I had to keep my ears open and listen in on where Alice was but at the same time it was just standing still and being bored out of my mind.

Well that wouldn't be a problem today because I knew Alice well enough to notice her eyes fixating on me after those words about that she wouldn't like my explanation about disliking Landon. And to be honest I didn't know how much I could tell her. Jasper had been so clear on this point- never to tell Alice about Landon's feeling. But how the hell did I keep it from her when Alice would be begging me to tell her?

Damn it- why did I have to have a weak spot for my so called little sister? Who was by the way really far away already, the low tapping sound that usually came from her running was almost impossible to hear which had to mean she was far away and also getting ready to attack. Good, that meant I would be getting home sooner- back to Rosalie.

The only time of the day no one from the family was babysitting Alice was also coming up in a few hours- school.

In the beginning going to school had been something everyone thought would be useless and idiotic but Esme had questioned the situation in a way that made us all think it over again. What would we tell the school? Having Alice gone was easy- simple telling the school that she was on a vacation, going thru some personal stuff or sick at home, they would never worry about her grades anyway so that was a no brainer. But if the whole Cullen family all the sudden were gone from school it would only build chaos- especially with Bella still in school and dating Edward everyone would be curious. So in the end we had agreed on going to school- even if Jasper had protested- and letting Landon look after Alice for a few hours every day. Not that anyone trusted him but Alice did and he had been in the room with everyone the day she had woke up so Landon was someone Alice immediately responded to and remembered as a friend.

There was a low snapping sound in the east and I sighted out of boredom. Alice was fast but not fast enough. I was simply bored and everyone knew that it was never good for me to be that. It would only cause someone torture later on once I got to the house and went overboard with my jokes.

"Okay- I hunted now tell me." She was leaning her tiny body against one of the trees as she watched me. Perfect- there was really no going back on my stupid words from earlier? I bit my lip, looking back at Alice before giving a low huff and starting to walk back to the house, only having her running after me and placing her hand on my arm. Better to stop then- I still wanted to keep my arm after all.

"You really want to know why I don't like him?"

"No."

"No?" What the hell was this about if not the curiosity about Landon?

"I want to know why everyone hates him- not just you." Well that explained it.

"Seriously Alice, you want me to get killed? Rosalie will freak out if I tell her that you know something thanks to me."

"Well then you should have kept your mouth shut Emmett, come on I want to know. And-" She seemed hesitant about if she should continue the question. "- don't I deserve to know?" Damn damn damn! Alice was so paying for this once her memory was back- stupid big brother feelings.

"Fine I'll tell you, but only so that you won't ask any more questions!" She was quiet, waiting for me to continue. "Landon is the only vampire we know that can get our family ripped apart and the only reason he gets to stick around is so that you will feel safe. So having him around we all risk the ones we love. I risk Rosalie- Carlisle and Esme are worried about each other- Edward is just tense when it comes to Bella and Jasper.."

"Jasper what?"

"Well he worries- so yeah we don't like Landon, but we do have a reason not to do it either." She seemed to accept the explanation but with a torn expression in her face. Just like I had guessed- she didn't like what she was hearing.

"He is not dangerous you know.." Right- like she really believed that herself. It was probably just a weird way of protecting the little sanity she had left in her after the past weeks.

"What ever Alice, lets just get back to the house okay? I still got school to get too, and ironically enough you got some so called lessons with Landon."

*********

The way back to the house went really quietly. Alice was too irritated at me to speak and I simply didn't want to bring it up again. I was already dead if anyone found about what had happened so in the end I wasn't either in my usual goofy and happy mood.

"There you guys are, I thought you might have run away or something." Rosalie smiled and watched me carefully before pecking me lightly on the lips, taking my hand in the process.

Jasper was also there- but not waiting for me obviously- and I just looked over my shoulder to check that Alice wasn't freaking out. Apparently not since she just nodded shortly, letting me know that Rosalie and I could leave, and that was fine by me- more time with Rosalie meant more time making out and actually having a relationship. So without a word I just dragged her with me inside the house and up to our room while a silent pray went on and on in my head that Alice would not say anything to Jasper about what I had told her.

**Jaspers POV.**

What was going on with Alice? She seemed confused- even if she did that always lately but this was different. Like she was trying to figure out an answer for a question no one had even asked her.

So strange- but still I found myself walking towards Alice as soon as we were alone and gave her a relaxed smile.

"So how was the hunt?"

"Just fine." Wow talk about a tense and strained voice.

"Just fine? Hmm.. you usually have a lot more to say than just that." Her head snapped up and Alice was the one now taking a step forward, meeting me between the trees and the porch. Looking extremely pretty like always- not really helping my concentration- before she sighted and tilted her head to the right.

"I am just a bit confused. Emmett gave me a lot to think about." Perfect- Emmett just had to go and tell her something that would make Alice act weird?

"What did he say?" Trying to keep the conversation light I sat down on the lowest step and looked at her while resting my chin towards one of my palms.

"Not much, that's just the problem. You guys are so limited with your answers." She joined me on the step, now letting her head rest against my shoulder instead. Hmm- it was probably completely wrong of me to feel a shiver of pleasure when our bodies touched like this- it was an innocent touch after all.

"Okay what topic are we talking about now- something about your history? Emmett knows that he is not allowed to keep that topic limited."

"No not my history. It was about Landon, he was telling me why you guys don't like him that much." Hearing those words made me nervous. What had Emmett said? If Alice had found out about the dramatic situation between her, me and Landon then Emmett was so going to be dead- no matter how hard they tried to stop me. "That you guys are risking your own safety to let me have Landon around. I just don't get it. I like Landon he is always polite so I really don't see why you guys are so rude to him." Okay no major damage had been done so Emmett would get to live, but what had he been thinking when he told Alice this?

"It's not really anything you should worry about Alice. Emmett is just having a hard time with Rosalie right now. You probably don't remember but her biggest dream and desire is to be a human- get kids and stuff like that. Now no one thought it would be possible so she let it go and let Emmett take care of her but now.."

"Now that I a m a living example of the fact that it is true she isn't so sure if Emmett is enough?" Amazing how she was able to put the pieces together and end the sentence that I had begun with. But she was right- Emmett was worried about that even if he tried not to think too much about it.

"Something like that. So I guess when Emmett is telling you that he does not like Landon he is speaking about his problems with Rosalie."

"That's hardly fair.."

"It's not?"

"No, Landon didn't choose this lifestyle either. He didn't know he would have a talent to turn vampires so maybe Emmett and you guys are looking at this the wrong way? Maybe Landon is actually more the victim who is trying to find his way?" Oh how lovely- Alice felt sympathy for the bastard. "Well it doesn't matter really-" Oh yes it did. "- I have to go. It's time for you guys to go to school anyway and I have more studying to do."

"Eh, right- sure" Talk about loosing my tongue! But Alice just kept calm and got up, starting to walk to the door. Now would probably be a good time to tell her that she should be careful when it came to Landon.. "Alice?" She turned towards me again and smiled in a way that she was trying to get me to continue without having to ask me with words. But there was something about those eyes while she waited. She was innocent and in many ways still the same Alice- but a part of her personality was lost right now and I could always hope that it was that part Landon had found fascinating. "Oh, it's nothing. I'll see you later."

_**Note: So a lot of different point of views in this chapter, like I said it is hard to keep it simple in the beginning and like always I urge you to ask if there is stuff you are wondering about (and like always I do wish you would also let me know what you think).**_

_**Also for you guys who haven't been voting on the poll that is on my profile- please do!**_


	4. Chapter 3 Unexpected

**Note: Here I am- back with another chapter. And I do want to warn you- drama is coming. I hope you can handle it ;)**

**Please also remember that I have a poll on what story should do next on my profile in case you want to have an opinion on what story type I should do next- your chance to have an influence. ;)**

**Take Care- Bambino

* * *

**

**Jasper's POV.**

"You okay Jasper?" We were sitting in the car, on our way to school. Edward was driving Bella so he was- just like every morning- already long gone but me, Rosalie and Emmett stuck together.

Well actually I was the third wheel but they insisted I stayed with them.

"Yeah I am okay Rosalie, just feeling a bit weird leaving Alice alone with Landon."

"You know she stays with him every day so today is no different from the rest." Of course Emmett had to have an opinion and in normal cases I would just reply with something simple. But today- I just had a strange feeling like something was about to go very wrong. But maybe it was just the thought of being away from Alice that did that to me.

"Maybe you should listen to Emmett. We all worry about Alice but she can take care of herself pretty well. And Landon has proven himself to be a lot of help. I mean he could just bolt anytime he wants to but he stays."

"I know that Rosalie. But he stays because he thinks that Alice might get closer somehow."

"Well I still think you worry too much Jasper. Besides- what can change in a few hours? We will be home in no time. Come on lighten up and try to think of something else than the love of your life."

Right- those words made it so much easier for me to concentrate and forget who I was leaving back home while I was about to answer my personal hell.

"Just get us to school."

**Alice POV.**

And they were off. This was probably the most confusing point of the day because I felt so unsure when it came to my reaction. In one way I was glad to have everyone out of my way and not having to listen to their lectures about my life, but then again I missed having a family around me that clearly loved me enough to try.

So silly if you thought about it for long but this was a confusing time and I never knew what the next day would bring. My visions were not helping either. Sure they showed me things- but since the visions were subjective it was hard to know what I should believe.

Well one day at a time was probably the only way to look at this and so I did. Which meant right now that I was supposed to hang out with Landon like every other day, so that was what I was going to do- I was going to stick to the plan and in the process make everyone happy while they were at school, or in Carlisle's and Esme's case- at work.

Opening the door I could hear already a low chuckle leave Landon, probably since he knew I was coming and that his chuckle always put a smile on my face.

"Hi Landon"

"Hi cutie, did you say goodbye to the family?" He was leaning against the wall next to the fireplace and smiling. Like there was nothing uncomfortable talking about my family. Maybe that was why I liked him- he was always so sweet and didn't care what everyone thought about him- if I wanted to talk about Rosalie or Jasper then we talked about them, it was simply up to me.

"Yeah, they just left so I guess I am yours for a few hours."

"Well I can't say I am complaining. But I guess you want to study a bit more about your history?"

"Doesn't take a genius to figure that out huh?"

"No not really, but it's okay, I enjoy having someone that I can understand around. It's not like the rest of the family likes me much and wants to get to know me."

"I am sorry about that. I tried talking with Jasper but they are stubborn I guess."

Already we were talking without a single stop and it had only been a few seconds since I had closed the door behind me. No wonder all the afternoons passed by so quickly.

"You really don't have to be sorry Alice- I can handle it. Besides I would be jealous too if they got to spend the whole day alone with you." Good thing I wasn't able to blush because that would have done it.

"Why don't we just get to work?"

*********

"I can't believe all these pictures. I look so happy in them, so you would think it would have been stuck in my head." We were sitting on the couch now and the photo album was in my lap. Just like every other afternoon.

Well this was what it meant when you stuck to the plan that was made up.

"You do look happy, but still a bit weird don't you think. How you don't remember it- maybe it's a sign that these memories aren't as important to you as they try to make you believe."

"It sounds like you are questioning my family." I gave him one quick smile before returning my gaze to the different pictures. "But I don't think that's the case. They are just trying to make every memory as strong as possible. Hopefully it will help."

"Are you sure about that?" Okay it was apparently time for a break.

"What do you mean if I am sure- if I am sure that I want to remember?"

"Don't be stupid of course I know you want to remember I just meant that are you sure that it is worth it? Maybe it would be better just to build new memories. To try and make things up that will define the new you."

"But it's not possible. There can't be a new me if I don't even know who I used to be Landon."

"Exactly my point, do you really need the old you? Maybe the old you is forgotten for a reason, I mean your family still loves you- I still love you- so does it really matter if you remember or not. The future is what matters."

"Okay this is really starting to freak me out Landon. Are you trying to say that I should stop trying and just focusing on what's to come?"

"Yes!"

"That's crazy. I owe it to my family to try to remember. If they have all these memories-" I gestured towards the photo album "- I want to be able to enjoy those memories with them. To understand why a certain picture is Esme's favourite. Or why I am laughing in one picture with Jasper like we just experienced the funniest day of our lives."

"You don't owe it to them Alice. The only person you owe anything to is yourself Alice- never forget that. And if you think about it, who are you remembering for? It's not like you have a huge love waiting for you in this family. They love you obviously but they are not in love with you. Otherwise someone would have said something by now don't you think?"

He was right about that- I didn't have a lover waiting for me in this family even if everyone loved me. But it was still sounding extremely silly not to remember, who was I to stay with them if I had nothing to give them back?

"I'm sorry Landon but I really don't understand what you are talking about. I mean you make it sound like I have a love in my life but it's not in this family and I should move on." I was clutching my hands into one of the pillows on the couch as we sat and I could feel how Landon's body weight shifted next to me and the photo album disappeared from my lap, only to leave a low thud when it hit the coffee table.

"You do have a love waiting for you Alice. I just wish you would be able to open your eyes and see it. It's so close and yet you are not able to understand." I wasn't even able to look at Landon as he spoke. This was just too much.

"Please don't say anything else. You are really confusing me."

"I can't just sit het and not say anything Alice." His fingers found my chin now and forced me to look up and meet his gaze. A coward as I was I tried closing my eyes for a moment but I could feel his stare and finally looked at him, finding something unsettling in his eyes. "I love you okay? God I tried not to say anything but it's simply impossible and if you would let me I really think my love could heal you Alice."

And then he kissed me. Leaving my head filled with questions that faded away after a few seconds. Was this what had kept me unhappy and unsecure? Maybe this really was what I needed? Maybe it was like Landon had said. I had not let anyone show me their level of love.

But never had I thought that Landon would have been the one to actually answer that question in my head. Apparently he was the one but it was hard to understand. Why didn't he say anything before now?

"Landon?" My voice was just a low mumble against his lips but he did pull away, leaving one of his hands behind my neck. "I'm just a bit confused here. Did you, I mean before I lost my memory- where we a couple?" Because that had to be the case then, I was either together with him or not. If I hadn't been dating him there was no way I had loved him, but loving Landon was not impossible.

So when he smiled and pulled me closer into another light kiss I let him, knowing that I would probably get my answer after it.

"Yes my love- of course we were."

**Note: So I know this chapter is a bit shorter than usual- but I really didn't want to get it too complicated.**

**Still I am curious what you think about the whole situation. Many of you have been asking about Landon's part in this story and there you have it.  
**

**Jasper is being the gentleman and trying not to pressure Alice- meanwhile Landon is using that kindness and confusing Alice while he tricks her into believing that she was in love with him.**

**Guess that answers everyone's questions.**

**Also I do want to give you a little sneak peek of what is to come.**

**So her it goes;**

**As earlier mentioned there will be another character involved. And it's is going to be a she. With other words a female vampire will be included and to make you guys even more excited she is the newest addition to the Denali Coven. And she is going to come for a little visit.**

**Now I am sure you can all guess who her target is going to be. ;)**

**I know- drama, drama, drama.**

**Let me know what you think and _please_ do tell me what your very _first reaction_ was over Landon's sneaky plan.**


	5. Chapter 4 The shock

**Note: So wow- I guess you guys really are into this story considering the e-mails and reviews I have gotten. But hey I asked for it- and I really do think it is important to hear your opinions as well.**

**Even if it is my story and I am typing as a hobby and getting myself to relax this sequel is pretty much for you guys. I could have edited 'Even Angels fall' a bit differently and I would have had a wrap.**

**But then again I love to type (and babble on).**

**So here is the latest chapter, and I guess the drama is building up once again and as a extra treat you guys will get a little peek on what goes on inside Landon's head. ;)**

**So hope you like it and let me know what you think.**

**Take Care- Bambino

* * *

**

**Jasper's POV.**

Well school was a drag and I couldn't believe that no one in my family took me seriously.

The whole day I wandered around the school knowing that something was not right back at home.

Calling Alice and check up on her would be just silly but I was considering it a few times- in worst case scenario I could just say once she answered that I forgot to check if my math book was in my room.

Okay that explanation would suck but I was not sure what else to come up with.

"You could of course just call and ask her how the day is going. You know- like a normal boyfriend would do." Edward eyed me with a hint of sarcasm in his eyes before Bella interrupted- a bit nervous but she probably sensed that making me moody was a bad choice.

"Give it a rest Edward, if Jasper thinks that Alice will need time then that's what she gets. No one knows Alice better than Jasper after all." She smiled with a warm emotion surrounding her. It didn't seem to worry Bella at all that I had attacked her on her last birthday. Maybe that was why Edward was so over protecting of her- he knew Bella was reckless enough to forget who she was hanging out with.

"Thanks Bella, I'm glad someone can at least see it from my point of view."

"Your welcome." she gave me another smile before Edward interrupted with a quick question about their afternoon plans. Well there went that conversation and once again I found myself pretty lonely by our lunch table as Edward and Bella talked and Rosalie was with Emmett doing their usual lunch routine. Not really my favorite time of the day.

"Seriously Jasper- just call her, what do you got to loose? Your thoughts are really starting to annoy me."

"Well how about you stay out of my head Edward?"

"Sure- if you would stop screaming your thought right towards my face."

"Edward!" I was not really expecting everyone in our table to react like they did on Edward's comment but I was pretty glad they did- he was so asking for it, and in a completely inappropriate place too.

"You know what-" I let my chair slide away from me as I stood up and picked up the tray with the untouched food. "- I think I am done for the day, see you guys at home."

As I walked away from the table I could hear Emmett's low chuckle and Rosalie's 'nice going' but it really didn't matter.

Like Edward had relied to Rosalie he had gotten the job done and I was off to see Alice.

**Landon's POV.**

"What are you thinking?" She was looking beautiful as ever as she sat there, her hands folded in her lap and her eyes focused on something far away from reality.

"Nothing really- I am just trying to figure stuff out."

"Like?" I leaned myself a bit closer so that I was able to stroke her hair out of the way as it had settled on her cheek in a distracting way.

"Like why it's unfair that you tried to help me by giving me my life as a vampire back and yet you are the one being punished since I can't remember."

"How am I the one who is being punished again?" She was really confusing sometimes but usually there was an explanation.

"Well it can't be easy for you to stick by me and just wait that a miracle will happen and I will remember again. It's crazy why you even stick around for this because right now I am just half way there, not really a catch now am I?" She gave me weak smile, resting her head against my shoulder and closing her eyes as she listened on my sigh.

"You really are absurd sometimes Alice, don't you get it? As long as you are here with me and understanding that I love you then I will be happy. No matter what you can and can't remember, as long as we are together." She grabbed my hand now and squeezed it lightly before opening her eyes and meeting my gaze.

"You really are too good to me you know that right?" Hardly- I wasn't the prince charming she thought I was but if she could love me like this maybe my little white lie about our earlier relationship would be okay. Who knew- Alice was full of surprises after all.

"Depends on how you look at it.."

"Would you just shut up already Landon? I think I have had enough talking for one day." Oh, fine by me- if she thought kissing me would be a better day plan I was with her. Especially since kissing Alice really was one of the best experiences that I had had in a long time.

So urgently I searched for her lips with mine and feeling an immediate respond I felt relived. It could just not be impossible- when the day came that I had to tell her about the fact that we had not been together before she lost her memory Alice would probably understand.

Her hand moved slowly to my shoulder as she kept on kissing me and it was pretty much the perfect moment. Just us on the couch-

"Alice?!"

-And Jasper. Wonderful- just de one I needed right now because he was probably not going to like this. Not considering the story I had been telling about hers and mine love had actually been hers and Jasper's love story. Oh well- as long as she didn't remember.

**Alice POV.**

"Jasper, what are you doing here? I thought you had classes until four."

"I should be in class but I thought I would come and check on you." Oh wow he did not seem happy. Far from happy really as he stood there and stared at me and Landon- how our bodies were close to each other and my lips were still close to his. Right, maybe not the most sophisticated way of greeting Jasper home, but he had interrupted so in a way it was his own fault.

"You don't have to check up on me, I am doing just fine without a baby sitter by my side."

"Clearly, you seem to have it all under control. Speaking of which you think you might be able to remove your hands from Landon already?" He couldn't be serious- acting like a jealous boyfriend as he stood there, looking at Landon like he was about to kill him. "Please Alice. I really don't want to get more upset." A low and building snarl left him and my hands fell immediately off Landon and I stood up, afraid of letting Jasper closer if he was really upset.

"Calm down Jasper, you really shouldn't get so upset. You should be happy that I have one point of my past a b it clearer now."

"Clearer? What the hell are you talking about Alice?"

"Well at least Landon was kind enough to finally tell me that I have a boyfriend. You could have told me by the way, that Landon was sticking around because he loved me and because I had had a relationship with him."

"What?!" Okay now he really lost it. It was terrifying to see Jasper's eyes go flat black and how every muscle in him got tense while he leaned his body closer. "Alice leave us." No emotion in his voice and I really started to get nervous. What had I said that made him react like this? But one thing was for sure- I was not going to let Jasper be alone with Landon.

"No I am not leaving you two alone here. I am staying."

"Alice I am not joking, leave!"

"No!" It's was almost scary how I was able to keep my voice steady as I took a step closer to Jasper, searching for his gaze.

"It's okay Alice you can leave us for a while. I am sure Jasper has a lot to tell me that he wished that you would not hear."

"Yeah listen to Landon like you did earlier Alice, you really don't want to hear this, not now at least." Fine, if it was going to be like this I might as well go and call Emmett, he would probably be more than happy to help.

"You sure you are going to be okay Landon?"

"Yeah I am sure, just go my love- it will be fine, nothing is going to happen."

His voice sounded a bit shaky and it worried me, but all I could do right now was wait, and I might as well do that in the next room with a phone ready in case I needed back up.

"Just play nice boys."

**Jasper's POV.**

Finally, she left the room.

There were really no short explanation how I was feeling right now. How could anyone really explain this feeling? Finding your girlfriend cheating on you even if she didn't know what she was doing. This was just freaking fantastic, especially since I had with such graze scared her to death when I had spoken. No wonder everyone where so careful around me.

"What did you do to her?" We were alone now so why not get it over with.

"Nothing really, she just finds a certain comfort in having me close."

"You know I don't believe that for a second. Now tell me- what did you say to confuse Alice head?"

"Jeez, okay I might have mentioned to her that she was dating me. Truth being told I told her your love story. How she has been my soul mate ever since we met and all that stuff." He was crazy- simple crazy.

"You can't be serious? You honestly are the sickest vampire alive. You told my girlfriend that she was in love with you? That's just plain stupid. Did you even consider what it will do to her head? She is already confused enough!"

"No I don't think it's stupid. You were the one who wanted to protect her from the relationship she was in- you are the one who thought it might be easier for her. But when I told her that she had someone that cared for her more than just a friend she felt safe and loved. I think you saw enough of that in the kiss you walked in on."

"Don't remind me about that kiss I am already fighting the urge to kill you."

"Easy there Jasper, you might get even more hurt if you keep this up." Okay he got my interest.

"What the hell are you talking about?" A smug smile was on Landon's lips now as he casually leaned his back towards the couch and eyes me.

"Did you really think that Maria didn't have a plan B?" One of his eyebrows got crocked as the pieces started to fall into place in my head. "Of course she never planned for me to fall for Alice- that's just a nice little bonus- but Maria told me if the whole thing with keeping Alice as a human wouldn't work out I was to make sure that you guys didn't get together again. Guess I accomplished that mission." I felt empty- like Landon actually had killed me right there, even if I was technically already dead.

"You're lying."

"No I am not. Think about it. Maria might be dead but still you end up alone like she had planned and Alice stays away from you. That was what she wanted, Maria wasn't completely stupid, she knew that Alice is the only one that makes you smile and comfortable with what you are. But if you loose her one way or another you loose yourself at the same time." Wow he did it again- when was this mission to kill me over and over again going to stop?

And to top things I was starting to feel shaky. He was talking about Alice like there was no way she would ever fall for me.

"And what if I tell her the truth? What if I tell Alice who she really loved?"

"Ah, but do you really believe that she will buy it? After all you are the one who got super mad at her a few minutes ago, and as far as she knows you had no reason. So as I see it you are the weird and moody vampire when I am he loving and caring boyfriend."

I couldn't take it anymore. He was practically ripping me to pieces as he sat there and told me those words. The worst part was that he was right- if I didn't trigger Alice memory soon there was no way I would be able to get her to believe me.

Confused and scared over the situation I started to head for the door hearing a low chuckle leave Landon which almost made me turn around and attack him. "Where are you going Jasper, we barely had a chance to talk." Slamming the door shut behind me I could hear another laughter in the room before Alice danced down the stairs with a certain hesitance.

"Jasper, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just- go be with you boyfriend Alice." God I was even too much of a coward right now to face her.

"No I won't, not until you tell me what's going on. Come on you are obviously upset about something."

"I said it was nothing Alice. I am just going to go out for a while okay?"

"Eh- sure, I guess I will see you later." I started to head for the front door as she spoke, still too scared to face her with all the sorrow and anger in me I simple stared at the floor until opening the door.

"Yeah I'll see you la- oh!" I wasn't really realizing what I had walked into before recognizing the same cool body temperature that I had.

"I'm sorry. I was just about to knock." She was smiling and looking at me before quickly nodding at Alice. "Right, I didn't introduce myself, so silly of me- I'm Dakota."

_**Note: So who is Dakota? And what do you guys think- is Landon a creep (I sure think so)? And what will happen next? /xx**_


	6. Chapter 5 Nice to meet you

**Note:** **So welcome wonderful school week. Yeah I bet you guys understood I was joking?**

**Good.**

**So school is back up but I still decided to update tonight- mostly because I am so happy right now as I am one step closer to actually leave for England in a few moths- going to be freaking fantastic. Two months on my own in that country is going to be an experience of a lifetime.**

**But yeah back to the story.**

**So chapter five is now done- more or less in a hurry but so are the most chapters I write.**

**Starts actually off where I left chapter four and is mainly from Jasper's point of view, except in the beginning where we see the situation through Alice eyes.**

**And also I want to remind you (I know I am really good at nagging) that the poll is still open for you to vote on my profile. :)**

**Take Care- Bambino

* * *

**

**Alice POV.**

Okay this was just crazy. Sitting on the outside of the living room and just waiting for something to happen. Didn't help either that I tried to eavesdrop and find out that Jasper and Landon were really good at whispering and not letting me hear anything at all.

It could have been hours but in the end this waiting felt like an eternity until Jasper opened the door and practically ran out of there.

And even if m obligation was with Landon I felt an urge- what a funny feeling it was- to go after Jasper as a friend.

But he didn't really seem to be in a talkative mood and we ended up both staring at the front door- with a girl in its doorway- smiling and telling us her name was Dakota.

Who the hell was Dakota- another family member? God this was confusing.

Didn't help either that she knew who I was as she smiled and nodded as a hello.

"Can I help you?" Might sound rude but I was not finished with Jasper and he didn't really be expecting company either.

"I'm so sorry to barge in like this. But when Tanya told me about her family friends and that you guys where always interested in presenting all the positive sides of this lifestyle I thought I should drop by."

The worst part about this- she seemed really nice. And I didn't like being rude to nice people.

"What's going on Alice?" Oh thank god- Landon.

"We got some company, Dakota this is Landon- my well.."

"I'm her boyfriend, nice to meet you Dakota" Oh, at least we were clear on that point then.

Dakota on the other hand seemed a bit shocked.

"Oh- I thought you were dating.." her mouth suddenly snapped shut as she stared at Jasper who's face I couldn't see since he was still not facing me but being stubborn and staying by the door- stupid Jasper, if he was my friend he could at least talk to me. "Well, I know this is all sudden but what the heck, not like time is an issue, but I was wondering in case Carlisle was available. Tanya spoke such kind words about him."

"I'm sorry, he is at work, but you are welcome to stay- I am just on my way out but Alice and Landon will be here." Interesting that Jasper spoke up all the sudden but then again he was closest to her so maybe he ought to say something. And even if I didn't like the fact that Dakota was staying it was the only polite way to handle it, she was a guest and Carlisle had said that we should never ignore guests that were in a way family. So I was stuck with her then since Jasper was not staying- which meant that he was not going to talk to me either- wonderful.

"Well if you don't mind I would love to stay for a few days. But if this is a bad time I could always come back in a few days- or years." At least she had a sense of humour. But they were all facing me- even Jasper- and it hit me that I was probably the one everyone wanted to hear from.

"Sure you're welcome to stay- it's not like we don't have the room." Giving her e weak smile I had to eye Jasper as he stood there and it hurt me a bit to see him turn his gaze away as soon as our eyes met. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"I really don't think now is the time Alice."

"Well when is the right time then?"

"Alice." Oh okay- he wanted to play it like that.

"Fine-" I gave him one irritated glare before walking to Dakota and giving her my best effort of an smile. "Why don't you come in? So rude of us to let you stay by the door and wait."

"Öhm- sure, thanks Alice."

**Jasper's POV.**

Great another vampire in the family, it almost seemed like that was the new thing in the Cullen family- letting newcomers come and go as they pleased.

Well at least Dakota seemed nice, and her emotions were almost as positive as Alice's.

"Well it was nice meeting you Dakota- I'm sure Alice will be pleasant as always but I do have to go. Carlisle should be back in a few hours."

Okay technically I didn't have to be anywhere since I was already skipping the afternoon classes in school but staying in the house with Alice and Landon wasn't my agenda for the moment. Maybe later when everyone were back at home and I could avoid Alice- because she wanted to talk, I could feel it and see it on her face.

"Yeah it was nice meeting you too Jasper- see you later I guess."

*********

It was four hours later when I got back to the house. Everyone seemed to be home considering all the cars that were parked by the garage and I could only imagine how everyone had reacted when Alice came skipping to greet them in Landon's arms. Ugh- I truly hated him. And he had to be so smart too- otherwise it would be easy but since Landon seemed to have this all planned out really well it would be hard to convince Alice to leave his side in the future.

I should have told her the truth of course when she woke up- maybe it would have helped, like Landon has said she felt safe now knowing that someone cared for her in another way than just friendship.

God why did I have to be so stupid?

Opening the door I could hear Alice laughing at something, her laugh was just so wonderful, like a bell that seemed to wake me up every time I heard it.

"Jasper." Wow- I should have noticed half the family standing there and waiting for me.

Emmett, Rosalie (well of course she had to interfere) and Esme.

Esme of them looked concerned, Rosalie looked pissed off and Emmett seemed confused. "What the hell?" Oh of course Rosalie would continue talking.

"Rosalie not now- it has been a long day. And we do have a guest in this house, or did Dakota leave?"

"No she is still here, talking to Carlisle in his office. But how could you? You reckless and stupid vampire! She thinks that Landon is her true love!"

"I am aware of that, I walked in on them- maybe hat explains why I feel like this day is extremely long?" Esme stepped forward now- still concerned as she embraced me with so much love she could possible give to me.

"I am so sorry sweetie I know this must be hard for you." She had no idea how hard probably even if she tried to understand.

"I just don't understand why you didn't kick his ass? I would do it but Rosalie keeps nagging me about the fact that it is your job." Emmett- always as mature.

"So I should hurt him and for sure scare Alice away? She was already scared as I walked in and told her to leave the room- she probably thought I was going to kill Landon."

"Oh come on admit it- you were thinking about it."

"Maybe." Emmett had me there- I had thought about it, but it would not have done anyone any good. I would have felt good until Alice would have collapsed and it was not just worth it when I took that to consideration.

"So what are you going to do now?" Esme let go of me after stroking my arm gently and waiting for an answer when the door opened and Alice came from the living room- smiling until she saw me.

"Oh you are back. Can we talk now then?" I was really not going to get away with that talk.

"Not now Alice, I actually think I want to get to know Dakota a bit better- she seemed friendly and I was being rude earlier towards her."

"Oh." Silly of me but it seemed like there was a hint of jealousy in Alice now.

"And to answer your question Esme- I don't know yet, but when I do you will be the first one to know."

"Sure thing sweetie, would you do me a favour and tell Dakota that some of us are going hunting later on if she wants to join us."

"I'm sure Carlisle has already invited her but I will tell her Esme, don't you worry." Amazing how easy it was to have her as our mother figure. Such a genuine and kind creature she was- while trying to take everyone into consideration.

As I started walking up the stairs I could hear Emmett's low mumble to Rosalie about how I must be loosing my mind, and I knew immediately that he must have been talking about the fact that I had a chance to talk to Alice but had denied her.

Well he was not the smartest vampire alive- so Emmett didn't probably understand why I felt the urge still to protect Alice from getting too confused.

*********

I wasn't sure why I had entered mine and Alice room in the first place but here I was. Leaning against the wall and looking through the window while trying to relax- I would really have loved the ability to fall asleep at that point, just so that I could forget everything for a while.

I hadn't been to the room in a week or two. It was different now, all the pictures that meant something to me when it came to mine and Alice relationship were gone and somehow it felt cold and unpleasant. Alice never spent that much time here either- well except when she was changing her outfit.

"Oh- I'm so sorry. I thought no one was in here." Dakota, well I had been planning on talking to her. Maybe not in this room but anyways.

"It's okay Dakota, please come in I was just admiring the view."

"No you were not Jasper." Hmm, was it that obvious?

"Excuse me?"

"Well you ran out so quickly earlier today I didn't get a chance to talk to you and mentioning about my talent for example." She smiled letting her small dimples show as she ran her fingers through the long and pitch black hair. "I was just telling Carlisle how I am good at sensing when things are going the wrong direction." Damn. "And I am also good at knowing when I am being lied too- not that it's a talent, just a quality I posses. So I am curios- how come you didn't stop lying to Landon today? I mean you are the same Jasper that is dating Alice right? Tanya told me all about that- how your start in this family was a bit different." once again- damn! Why did Tanya have to have such a big mouth?

"It's really a long story and I am sure you must be thirsty- which reminds me Esme invited you to go hunting with them tonight."

"Oh I know, Carlisle told me- but I told him that I already hunted before I got her- outside of the reservation area so don't you worry. So come on- tell me the story."

Well she was just as curious as Alice at least.

"I would ask you to sit but I guess you really don't care. But I did warn you it is a long story."

_**Note: So what now? Is Jasper opening up to Dakota because he finds her similar to Alice? Or does he just like her otherwise and thinks that she deserves to know some of the facts if she is staying for a longer time?**_

_**Let me know what you think ;)**_


	7. Chapter 6 Memory

**Note: Hi guys. It has been a while but I have been busy and tired. And I am still tired but I thought you guys might need something to read while I try to work out a decent chapter. So here is a really short and confusing one for you- and I know it has lousy editing, but truth be told I am so sleepy right now I just typed the chapter and published, not really going trough every sentence, so I do apologize for the lack of clearness and correct grammar.**

**Once again- sorry for the wait, but I do have a life to attend to from time to time, and right now it a bit more hectic than usual.**

**Take Care- Bambino

* * *

**

**Jasper's POV.**

"Wow, I guess Tanya was right about the fact that you guys can be a bit weird." Dakota was staring at me, confused and amused at the same time it seemed but somewhere in her feelings I could also sense caring and understanding.

"You don't have to do that you know. It's not like I deserve some caring right now- it's my mess I should have told Alice myself what was going on."

"Yeah about that-" She slowly moved to my side and sat down on the couch next to me with a dim smile on her lips. "-I am trying to understand but it's hard. You love Alice and when she lost her memory you didn't see fit to tell her what you once meant to her, correct?"

"Yes." I really didn't understand why she had to ask when I just had described the same thing to her.

_"__It's hard to see her happy with Landon- especially since he is lying to her. But I don't see a way to tell her the truth without scaring her more than I already have. She sees a friend in me and I can only hope that some day she will also see more."_

But Dakota seemed to be just checking. Why she actually needed the details was unclear but I was just so happy to finally have someone to talk to that was not directly connected to Alice.

And if she was up for a long talk I was not going to stop her, right now everything was so blurry in my mind that I might actually need an extra brain to process it all.

"Well I guess I can understand it in a way. You wanted to protect her- but it's still a bit stupid Jasper. You know how these romantic movies these days always have a girl falling in love with the hero? It's because the hero is there for her, taking care of her and making sure that nothing can hurt her. And when they give their feelings as a gift to this girl she immediately feels loved and secure." I turned my face now away from her. Never in my mind would I have imagined the whole situation in that way, but now when Dakota said it, well then it made a sense. If I would have just stood by Alice side and letting her fall into my arms when she needed it then no Landon would be involved.

"It's a bit late to change that now, she is with Landon and I am- well don't take this the wrong way- stuck in mine and Alice's room with you talking."

"Yeah- I never said it wasn't messed up." Amazing, she still kept the few positive thought she had left in her emotions. Tanya must have told Dakota a lot about our family I she knew how it was best to keep me calm. "But you know what? Never give up. You can still be the hero, just have to have faith and patience. Who knows how much Landon will mess up, and if and when he does Alice will need a pair of arms to fall into." Okay- it was certain, Dakota was the nicest and most interesting vampire I had ever met- besides Alice.

"Guess so. But I am curious, and frankly I am tired of thinking about this mess I live in. So- why don't you tell me a bit more about yourself?" Her emotions changed immediately. It was like I had hit her with a huge bomb or something because there was insecurity and fear.

"Oh you don't want to hear about that. It's a long story, and boring."

"I'm sure it's not boring, and besides- it doesn't matter if it is long, we got all the time in the world." Trying to keep her some how composed and comfortable in the situation I was putting her in I simply lightly let my hand fall on her knee and gave her a little smile- just barely visible but these days I had trouble smiling if Alice wasn't present.

"Easy there Romeo, I will tell you, but you will find it long, and not fun at all."

"I'm listening." But feeling a bit insulted by her comment I removed my hand from her as soon as she turned her head more to the side.

"I can't tell you everything. Nothing personal, it's just that I choose not to memorize that part of my life. But skipping that part I guess you could call me the girl who had it all. The looks, a loving family, a solid job, a boyfriend who loved me more than was healthy.. And then it all ended." No shocker there, everyone's lives ended or shifted when a vampire found you. "He was really sweet- the vampire- and I guess in a way I got dazzled and ended up walking home with him. I never meant to cheat on my boyfriend, just simply having a friend over but that friend didn't turn out to be so nice. He stayed with me though and explained, but I was so freaked out that I ran out of there and went to my boyfriend's loft. He was freaked out too- but mostly because my sudden extra beauty and the red eyes. But he didn't ask questions- just pulled me close and held me." She gulped and looked away again. Somehow she didn't have to finish the sentence for me to understand what had happened. I had been there with Alice too.

"I'm sorry- that's probably the worst guilt to carry around- knowing that you killed someone that loved you so much." Just the thought of me killing Alice back when she had been hurt and my hunting mood ha taken over was terrible. What if she had died? I would have gone to the Volturi right away and ended my life as well.

"It's easier now- but yes I do still feel guilty and it eats me up everyday, without really doing any damage since I can't die." Her head winched a bit to the side- trying to hide what her face was showing but it didn't matter I could still feel it. And since I had already opened up to her about Alice and let her comfort me in a way I should return the favour. So once again placing my hand on her knee and keeping a calm expression on my face I waited. Waited for her to look up and understand that I did know how it felt.

"It's hard- yes. But you are doing a great job, and maybe you changing your normal diet into this one is a sign that you have suffered enough and never want to end another humans life in vain."

Weird- but I felt good telling her that.

Everything happened for a reason. I only had to figure out now why everything with Alice was happening.

"Thank you. You really are a nice creature Jasper- Tanya made it sound like you can be a bit stiff and not really normal."

"She is right- I'm not often like this, only with Alice. Guess I really needed someone to talk to now that she is in a way gone- at least temporally."

Something strange- and also a bit terrifying- happened now.

Dakota looked at me, gave me a huge smile before letting the long black hair drape her face, but once again her feelings gave her away and I was even faster this time with removing my hand from her. "I should go and make sure that everything is okay downstairs. You never know with this family." A bad excuse but Dakota accepted it and gestured towards the door with a playful look in her eyes.

Great, just what I needed- a female vampire liking me even if I never done anything to impress her.

**Alice POV.**

"_I love you"_

That stupid memory had been in my mind for hours now while I rested in Landon's arms in the room Esme had prepared for him.

But there was only one problem, I knew that dim memory was not with me and him. No it was someone else, but I couldn't remember. And it was driving me crazy. It was clear that I was a bubbly girl but running around and saying 'I love you' while being half naked in a room wasn't really something I would do, no matter how social, I really had to be in love to do something like that.

But who? It didn't seem like a situation I would share with Landon. No with him it wasn't even close to as sensitive and private as that had been.

Stupid memory loss.

"Alice, what's on your mind honey?" he kissed the top of my head lightly while sighing in a dramatic way, probably confused over my way of not speaking and just staring.

"It's nothing. I am just trying to remember something."

"Did you succeed?"

"No."

**Note: So the last part with Alice is probably something fun for you Jalice fans. ;)**

**Because who could she be remembering? Think hard now- the answer is so simple.**

**Let me know what you think. XoXo**


	8. Chapter 7 Jealous

**Note: So I am not going to lie. This chapter is not well made or edited. But I can't sleep (due to a lot of coffee and schoolwork) so I decided to give it a try.**

**But like I said- didn't go too well.**

**Oh, what the heck. Here you go. One messy and weird chapter for you to read- better get started on the whole love-drama now since we still have a long way to go.**

**Take Care- Bambino

* * *

**

**Jasper's POV.**

"What are you doing down here Jasper?"

Right, it was completely forbidden for me to come down to the living room to talk to Esme. At least her comment made it seem like that.

"I just thought that I needed something to do. Walls are really thin around here and my room is next to Landon's.

"Oh I see. Well you are more than welcome to stay and talk to me. Carlisle is at the hospital all night."

"Well if you don't mind." Funny how I never spent that much time with Esme- she was kind and understanding, but being with Alice pretty much outshined the rest of our so called family, so now with her cuddling with Landon I had all the time in the world to get to know everyone else.

"So did you get a chance to talk to Dakota?" Of course she would be curious about that.

"Yes I did actually. She has an interesting mind."

"Couldn't agree more, I'm so glad that Tanya got her to the family- she has so much potential to do great things. Carlisle had her pretty fascinated about the whole doctor thing."

Amazing how Esme still lit up when she spoke about Carlisle. If that wasn't true love then I didn't know what was. Her feelings were always positive and happy- but when Carlisle was up for discussion it was like the happiness stepped up a notch.

"Well that's great. I can picture her being a doctor actually. She told me how she feels guilty for betraying her loved ones. So maybe that would be a good way for her to ease the guilt."

"My god, you like her." My head snapped up as Esme gasped.

"What? No I don't like her Esme. Don't you remember who I have been moping around for the last weeks?"

"I didn't mean that you like her in that way. And what comes to the moping around- you should have been honest with her from the beginning."

"Not you too, I made a decision not to tell Alice, I don't understand why you guys can't deal with that."

"You didn't tell me what?"

Alice.

"Oh hello sweetie- I didn't hear you coming downstairs." Esme seemed just as shocked as I was- and she also knew that Alice would want an answer. Unfortunately for me Esme did think that I better take this one. "If you excuse me, I do have some things to take care of before morning." She smiled before standing up and leaving the room.

Alice was waiting and it took a few seconds for me to pick out the right answer to give her.

"We were just talking with Esme about school. And all the times you helped me get through the days when I was about to loose control with the students." It was true in one way- she had really helped me out- but of course that was not what I had been talking about with Esme.

Lucky for me Alice seemed to buy it anyway as she nodded and sat down next to me.

It was a bit surprising maybe, after I had blown her off earlier when she wanted to talk. But there was something about her emotions that made it a bit more understandable. "What's wrong Alice?" She stared at the wall for a few seconds but sighed eventually and faced me with worry in her eyes.

"I remembered something."

Okay- this was not good. But I had to try and keep it casual, and try to hide my excitement over her improvement.

"Really? That's great Alice, what did you remember?"

"I love you." Shock took over me as I twisted in the couch so that my whole body was facing her and not just my face.

"What was that?" Had she really said that she loved me?!

"Yeah- I remembered me telling someone I loved them, but I can't see the person I was talking to. So it is really frustrating. I only know I have said I love you but I don't know to whom I said it." Okay, at least she hadn't said I love you to me- well technically at least- I assumed the memory was about us.

Esme was probably enjoying this too- hadn't she only seconds ago encouraged me to tell Alice what was going on? This would probably be the perfect moment for that. But somehow I was too much of a coward to say anything- it would only make this even more screwed up.

"Maybe it was with you and Landon?"

"No I don't think so. Don't get me wrong, I love Landon-" Well I doubted that actually. "-but the way I said 'I love you' was so sensitive, not at all like I say it to Landon. Actually- and promise not to laugh- but if I would have to describe a relationship to someone that fitted for that memory I would say you." Okay, I had said it before- not good.

"Eh, why is that?"

"Because you are caring and kind, even if you can be a total jerk from time to time- but yeah, I can only imagine that who ever I loved in my memory had to be a lot like you."

"Alice.. you really are looking way too much into this." How selfish of me. A part of me wanted her to dig deeper and find out the truth, but a part of me was so worried the hate she would feel for me afterwards that I whished she would just stay in the lie she was living.

"Well- like I said, it is frustrating."

"I'm sure it is." I was an expert of love that had failed after all.

Alice shrugged and cleared her throat a bit. Making me realize only now how close we were sitting. I had moved even closer- but so had she and our faces were close enough that it wouldn't take much effort to kiss her.

Damn feeling- how was I going to get out of this one? She clearly was a bit confused why neither of us pulled away- therefore she had probably cleared her throat- but I had no explanation from my side. I knew why I wanted to be close to her. Question was only how I was going to do it with graze and without causing more drama.

There was another throat clearing now- and first I thought it was Alice, but turned out she was just as surprised about the sound as I was. And we both pulled away in a gesture of embarrassment to face Dakota.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. But I was just going to ask if you wanted to go hunting with me Jasper? I know Carlisle asked me earlier, but he had to go to the hospital and the others left already- Esme is going to wait for him- but well I would really like to go now."

Right- I had forgotten about the hunting trip.

Somehow it seemed like a bad idea, but I knew Esme hated when we were being rude to our guests.

"Sure. I got the time for a quick hunt if you really want to go."

She nodded and then turned to face Alice.

"Do you want to join us too?" But Alice didn't seem so pleased about the offer.

In fact she seemed annoyed.

"No thank you I am good just like this. Guess I will see you later then Jasper?"

"Yeah, guess so." Even if it was going to be really embarrassing to be near Alice after this I had to see her again sooner or later. "So you ready to go now then Dakota?"

"Yes. That's why I came downstairs."

No escape then anymore. I stood up, leaving Alice on the couch and moving closer to Dakota as she stretched out her arm for me to grab. Hmm- that might be a bad idea considering her feelings earlier. But then again I didn't want to be rude. So I took her hand, stopped to smile at Alice for a few seconds before sighting and leaving the room.

**Alice POV.**

What had just happened? It felt like I was about to kiss Jasper- well until precious Dakota had interrupted- but why would I kiss Jasper?

My head must be really messed up these days if I let it be ruled over my discussion with Jasper when it came to the 'I love you' memory.

But Dakota- oh, I really tried to like her. But it was getting harder by the second.

What was she thinking coming here and interrupting? Carlisle must have told her about what had happened, and she seemed smart. But still she just had to come and cut in.

To make it worse- her being there had been pretty okay until she had gotten Jasper to leave with her. And that was what worried me the most.

Why was I feeling sad for Jasper leaving with Dakota? he had every right to do so and yet I felt a feeling inside me that just tried to eat me up.

I also did recognize the feeling, not from my personal life lately- but al the books I had read while being bored had described this pretty well, and I was scared how jealousy would affect my life.

After all- I was with Landon, I had no right to be jealous over Dakota's friendship with Jasper.

_**Note: What do you think- does Alice have the right to be jealous? : )**_


	9. Chapter 8 Stupid move

**Note: So here we go. The beginning of this chapter is really stiff, but it took me a while to activate my fingers. But besides that I think we are all set to let the drama pick up a notch once again.**

**But hey- that's what we all love about this story right?**

**Remember to let me know what you think, first reaction, second reaction etc. ;)**

**Take Care- Bambino

* * *

**

**Emmett's POV.**

"Hey you, what are you doing sitting all alone?" It was never right if Alice was sitting alone. Especially since Landon was generous enough to be obsessed by her.

But something must be off if she was actually alone and sitting on the couch balled up and staring at the window. Maybe that was why I didn't get a response even if I tried to stomp my foot towards the floor with a bit more force than usual. "Alice?!"

Her head snapped up now and Alice looked at me startled before relaxing and giving a weak smile as a hello.

"Emmett." Wow, talk about a quiet Alice- strange since she was always babbling on almost too much.

"What's up with you today?" Not sure how ask the question I just decided to lay it out there and it seemed like she responded pretty well. Turning to face me instead of the window and straightening up a bit.

"It's nothing really, just having a weird day."

"Oh please- we are all having a weird day all the time, part of being a vampire."

"Ha-ha Emmett." There it was.

"See I knew something was up. Otherwise you wouldn't be so sarcastic with your answer." Giving her a huge grin before sitting down ex to her I felt almost like the big brother that was obligated to take care of this knucklehead sitting next to me. "So why not tell me what's going on? You seemed to be jumping on the clouds earlier today when Landon declared his love for you." There was a hint of sarcasm in my voice- but it was understandable. Because Landon telling Alice he loved her was just ridiculous- especially since the real love of her life was jumping around in the woods right now.

"You are going to laugh at me Emmett- so I think I will go the option of not telling you." She smiled a smug smile, probably enjoying the fact that I was no Edward or Jasper who could take help from a talent to figure out her problems.

"Fine then I will just assume that it has something to do with Landon. Maybe little Landon was a bit too grabby with you?"

"Emmett!" Okay it was just a wild guess and apparently I was wrong but the point was to get her to open up.

"What, you are the one who won't tell me what's going on." Alice stared at me for a while before shaking her head and grumbling something about me being annoying.

"If I tell you have to promise not to laugh, okay?"

"Okay." maybe it wasn't such a good idea to promise her that.

"I remembered something. I told someone I loved him- or well at least I think it was a he. The problem is that I don't know who it was, or when this was. But I am pretty sure it wasn't Landon." Of course it wasn't Landon. Silly Alice- but then again, it were Jaspers fault that she didn't know better.

"Have you talked to Landon about this?"

"No, he would just tell me not to worry about it. That's the problem with him; he thinks that I look too much into stuff." made sense- because if Alice started digging for the truth then she might actually find out that Landon was lying. Well, better try to me the silly vampire I was known for.

"Are you telling me there is trouble in paradise already?" I knew it was wrong to be teasing, but honestly Alice couldn't be expecting anything else from me. She would just have to deal with it.

"I told you not to laugh."

"I didn't." She rolled her eyes and- to my surprise- rested her head against my shoulder.

"I just wish I would know more. I want to believe that it was Landon who I told those words to. But something about the atmosphere in that vision makes it hard to believe." She sighed and then looked away. But the quick look I got of her face it seemed that she was ashamed.

"Alice, I don't mean to sound rude but are you sure that being with Landon is such a good thing?" It was worth a shot. Alice would either hate me or just be really angry.

"What?" Okay, angry it was then.

"I just mean, if you don't see yourself telling Landon that you love him in what ever situation then maybe you guys aren't the perfect match?"

"Seriously Emmett, tell me one couple that is perfect together?" Well that was just insulting.

"Jeez, I don't know, how about me and Rosalie?"

"You guys are great together but not perfect. Don't get me wrong. You love each other I know that- but I am sure that there has been a few arguments."

"That's called passion little sister."

"Don't call me that."

We sat in silence for a while, both probably taking in what we had discussed, but finally I broke the silence.

"Is that all then? You don't seem to be feeling any better."

"Since when have you been the expert of reading peoples feelings?" Seeing her sarcasm written all over her face made me laugh a muffled laugh.

"Please just tell me?"

"Do you have all night to hear me out?"

"Oh I got an eternity if that is what it takes."

**Jasper's POV.**

"So how are you feeling?" I didn't feel like hunting tonight so I simple waited by a tree and watched Dakota throw herself over a deer or two during our stay in the forest.

"A bit weird maybe, I did hunt with Tanya and her family once before I got here but it takes some time to get used to I guess- never being satisfied I mean.

"Yeah it does take some time. But if you are committed.."

"Oh I am committed all right- never doubt that Jasper." She gave a smug smile while letting go of the animal and skipping towards me. "So I have to ask. Did I interrupt something with Alice today?" of course she had to ask. Who wouldn't?

"I don't know actually. She did say some things but it's out of my hands right now."

"So I guess you are still sticking to the plan of not telling her about your feelings?"

"Yes." She did seem a bit confused about my answer but smiled after a few seconds again.

"Okay, this is going to sound really strange. Please don't judge me, but after hanging out with Emmett today I'm guessing you are used to weird stuff." Oh, Emmett had made a good impression on her.

"I'll try to understand."

"So I think what you need to do is to make Alice jealous." It felt like my eyes were about to pop out as I stared at Dakota.

"Sorry what was that?"

"Oh come on Jasper. You had to feel it today right?"

"Feel what exactly."

"That Alice didn't like you leaving with me." Hmm, no way that was true. I would have felt it.

"I think I would have known Dakota. And besides- how can you be so sure?"

"Easy- I am a girl, and I know a bitch look when I see one."

"Well I guess you saw wrong this one time." She crocked her eyebrow and took a step closer. Making me feel a bit uncomfortable because the words about me making Alice jealous started to make more sense now when Dakota was feeling all bubble and flirty. "Let me guess- you want to help me make her jealous?" She seemed a bit shocked about me being so straight forward but eventually Dakota nodded and stopped a few feet away from me.

"It could work."

"Or it could end up in a disaster. Never forget Dakota that I can feel everything you feel. And this idea of yours won't really work for you in the end. And I don't want to hurt your feelings."

"It won't hurt my feelings. Seriously Jasper you need to let go and trust this plan. What's the worst thing that could happen?"

"Alice actually waking up and finding out that I cheated on her?" Sounded like a good enough reason not to touch Dakota.

"But then again it's not really cheating if you guys aren't together." She was really not going to give up now was she?

Feeling a bit annoyed I just shook my head and nodded towards the direction on the house.

"We should get back." Not that Dakota liked that idea but she did roll her eyes and start walking while eying me from time to time.

"You know you really should try to let someone in Jasper."

We were at the house now and I was about to open the door until she said that.

"Dakota- look don't get me wrong. You are beautiful-" She seemed to like that word coming from my mouth. "-But you are not Alice. And as far as she is alive I could never imagine touching someone else."

"Not even if she is having a relationship with Landon?" That hit a weak spot and I took a step back towards the door, only being followed by Dakota who reached her hand out to touch my face. "You listen to me Jasper Hale. I know you are hurting, and I get why you feel obligated to protect Alice. I would have protected my boyfriend too from the truth but well, you know how that ended." She let her fingers trace my jaw as I stood like a frozen statue. "But letting yourself get into a deep depression while waiting for Alice is not healthy."

Her next move was so sudden that I didn't even have time to protest. But her lips found my throat and searched their way up towards my lips. By that point I was so confused that I just stood there.

It was so wrong, and every inch of my brain was screaming to me to push Dakota away. But my body- it felt lonely and having her there would satisfy that need.

The question was just which part I was going to let take over.

Apparently it was my body who won in the end because Alice lovely face faded from my mind as did her laughter and my arms were around Dakota. Feeling her becoming much more satisfied once I responded. Her hand was resting on my chest as her kissing picked up a notch and suddenly it felt like she was actually trying to push me into the house. How utterly idiotic that was I still let her and helped her hand find the door knob behind us and leading us inside while my arms tightened around her waist.

There was only one thought in my mind:

This was so wrong!

A loud gasp confirmed that thought too and suddenly Dakota's feelings of lust and excitement were replaced with sorrow and shock and I forced my eyes open and pulling away from Dakota enough to see who was in the room.

Only to find the last person I needed to see right now- Alice.

And Emmett to, but he really was irrelevant right now.

"Alice, I-"

But my words didn't really seem to matter to her because she just stormed out of the room- Emmett behind her, but he still had time to mumble the words 'stupid move' to me before disappearing from the room.

And the only thing left now was Dakota's soft lips against my jaw and her low and silky voice.

"I told you it would work."

_**Note: Also remember the poll about what story I should do next.**_


	10. Chapter 9 Big brother

**Note: _Attention readers._ Yes I am back. But I guess this chapter is more for the mature liking.**

**No they are not having exposed sex in front of the whole house (LOL) and I did try to keep the details down as much as possible. But yeah- we are not talking about a simple peck on the cheek either.**

**So chapter nine- can you believe I have almost written ten chapters? It's weird, feels just like days ago since I started on the sequel.**

**The chapter is going to show mainly the confusion Alice feels, and also the confusion Jasper is dealing with.**

**You will also get a glimpse of Emmett as the devoted big brother.**

**Hope you like it, and please- I know some of you have been emailing me about Jasper and Alice being a bit out of character. But it's my story and I do love you taking the time and commenting. But the Twilight saga does not really show too much about the Jalice relationship and I am writing in the way I think they would react in these kinds of situations.**

**So with that being said..**

**Take Care- Bambino

* * *

**

**Jasper's POV.**

"You know what- I don't really feel right about this Dakota." I kept on staring at the door Alice just had stormed out trough as Dakota's lips kept on tracing themselves along my throat and jaw.

"Feel right about what?" Okay so this had been a huge mistake. Dakota was obviously not ready to play this risky game without getting her own feeling involved.

"Seriously Dakota, you better quit it."

"Oh don't be such a coward Jasper. You wanted to make her jealous right?" She kept on tracing her lips towards my lips while letting her fingers tangle themselves into my hair. Damn it- she was really good at this. No wonder her boyfriend had been crazy in love.

But it was wrong. Of course loneliness took over me and as a male I would not have minded a night with just pure passion and at the same time hope that Alice would somehow get her memory back.

But it was her face that haunted my mind already. The look she had had in her eyes when me and Dakota were surprised by company.

"Dakota.."

"I know baby. I know it is hard but just try to relax all right? She will get over it- and if you think about it, well she can't react worse than she already did so you should be safe." Her lips met mine for a few seconds, and weirdly enough I did respond, pulling her a bit closer, only to break free from her lips when I realized what I was doing. "Come on baby- you know you want to. It won't mean anything- just two souls coming together for comfort."

I closed my eyes, trying to press the memory out of my brain, but without success.

Her lips where there again and this time I did not hesitate- knowing that I would regret this in the morning, but also knowing that I was not getting out of this even if I would try. So instead I just grabbed her arms, bringing them behind my neck as I let my lips touch her collarbone.

Clearly she was happy by my surrender and she kept her fingers tangled up in my hair while mumbling some words I just chose to ignore.

But we were in the living room. Not the most appropriate place for this.

"Maybe we should take this up to your room Dakota?" She laughed lightly, brining my face back to hers so that she could kiss me before leading the way.

I wasn't really sure what room we ended up in. But I assumed it was hers since I had suggested it. All I knew that there was a bed, she was lying down and pulling me closer while letting the pace of her kisses step up a few notches. And I didn't mind, in fact my lips were probably just as busy as hers while I traced the lace of her shirt collar.

But one thing was for sure- this was a mistake. But the fact that I already felt miserable over the whole situation I did not see any point on letting this opportunity pass. After all- I was a man, maybe not a human but that didn't mean my needs for passion and closeness was any less than a normal persons.

**Alice POV.**

I was gasping for air before even reaching the front door. How could he be so stupid- Dakota of all vampires? Seriously, he did not even know her. He didn't even care for her when they had met earlier during the day.

Closing the front door- or well actually slamming the front door- shut behind me I started taking my frustration out on the tree next to the drive way. Hitting it and imagining- even if I would never tell this to anyone- that it was Jasper's face as my breathing picked up.

"Alice? Wow Alice calm down okay?"

Emmett. Of course he had to follow me.

"Not now Emmett. I am busy."

"Yeah, busy destroying Esme's garden."

"She will survive if one tree is killed."

"Maybe, but I would prefer if you would stop before everyone is out here." I felt something grab my arm gently and trying to make me stop. "Please Alice- just calm down!"

"No." And then I was suddenly away from the tree and my face was against Emmett's chest as he kept me still and waited.

It must have been five minutes or something like that when I finally broke loose in tearless sobs and hiding my face as well as I could.

"Emmett I don't know what's happening to me."

"I know."

"I'm scared of this feeling."

"I know." God, couldn't he say anything else than that?! But maybe that was the plan, to just let me say everything that was on my mind and then give me some kind of answers.

"Emmett." I looked up, a bit relived to find him looking at me with a gentle look. "What's happening to me?" He stroke my hair as he looked towards the house for a moment until he shuttered.

"It's complicated. I really think you should talk to Jasper about it."

"Talk about wh-at exactly?" Oh fantastic, my voice broke off. This was just pathetic.

"I really don't think you should ask me Alice. I am not the one to tell you all of this."

"Come on you have to, I don't want to inside and face Dakota in Jasper's arms if I don't know what's going on."

"Really- ask Jasper." Well this wasn't going o go anywhere. So carefully I let go of Emmett, pulling away and staring into his eyes.

"Please- I am asking as your little sister- so please, big brother?" He stared at me for a minute and then groaned.

"I really wish you would not have said that."

"Please."

"If I tell you he is going to kill me you know." Finally, some details.

"Who?"

"Jasper of course."

"Oh." Well that did just not make any sense. He was the one kissing Dakota- in a fierce was I might add. He was the one who was my friend but apparently didn't tell me everything.

Some friend.

"Yeah- look I really don't think this is a good idea." He seemed to catch the look in my eyes and groaned again before taking a deep breath. "What if the person you loved in your vision was Jasper?"

I froze and kept on staring at him while my mouth hung open like I was some kind of retarded idiot.

"What did you just say?"

"Well I mean-" Now it was his turn to struggle with his words. "-Maybe you are feeling confused because you know deep down that you care for him?"

Well that was just stupid.

"I do not care for Jasper Emmett- I'm with Landon aren't I?"

"Yeah but you are also the one telling me how you didn't believe that you would ever say I love you to him like you did in your memory."

Where did these words of wisdom come from?

"I-I.. think you are wrong."

"Am I?" He looked at me with on eyebrow crocked before hearing a hiss from inside the house. "That would be my cue. Esme and Rosalie must have overheard me, well- nice knowing you Alice. Not sure if I will survive this one." He smiled, letting his dimples show, before taking a step closer and kissing me lightly on the forehead. "Talk to Jasper."

Sure- easy to do. I juts had to walk up to him and talk? Like that was going to happen- I was too much of a coward to do so. No I should really talk to Landon. Or maybe not talk- find out what I really felt.

"I'm coming with you inside." We walked in silence, Emmett keeping his hand on my back as to make sure I made it in. But when we reached the stairs he said goodbye again and walked towards the kitchen, where you could already hear Rosalie telling him that he was really not making a good decision by telling me. Not that he had given that much information but anyway.

But never mind that- I had things to do myself. So almost running up the stairs I searched my way into Landon's room, finding him by the pile of clothes and picking up a new shirt.

The first thing that worried me was that I didn't feel anything even if I saw his flawless bare chest. But I was probably just confused and wasn't going to give up that easily. No instead I closed the door behind me. Letting Landon know I was there because he turned around and smiled.

"Hi beautiful, I just got back from the hunt- I was smooth enough to get a rip in my shirt."

"Don't put it on." He looked at me confused but put the shirt down and starting to walk towards me.

"Alice what's wrong?"

"Just don't say anything." And then I practically flew into his arms, crashing us both down on the sofa as I tried to find his lips with mine. Once again I felt nothing! And it was crazy- why now? Just hours ago I would het butterflies in my stomach when he touched me- so why not now?

"Alice.."

"No I said no talking." It felt strange as I pressed myself closer, trying to find the same mood I had been in earlier when he had held me in his arms. But it was impossible. All I was able to think about was Jasper kissing Dakota. Damn memory. Why couldn't it leave my brain already?

Not really knowing what I was doing I let my fingers trace across his chest while starting to unbutton my jeans but he stopped me.

"Alice? Are you sure? It's a big step." I pulled away, letting him kiss my collarbone lightly. It was obvious what he wanted. But his question made me think and I finally got off him and hurried up to close the button on my jeans.

"No. I'm sorry Landon, I can't do this. I.. I'm sorry I need some time alone." He seemed even more confused now as I stormed out of the room and sunk down on the floor, resting my head between my knees. What was this? Why did I feel so confused? Was it like Emmett had said- was it really Jasper?

It couldn't be.

But I had to make sure.

So not wanting to think about the fact that I just could have lost it with Landon in the bedroom I started walking towards the guestroom- it would be better to start with Dakota. If she knew something- well my memory was weak so maybe Jasper had already told her everything. And after I was ready to face Jasper I would try- but right now I needed baby steps. And facing the so called person who had caused the problem was step one.

I realized while stretching my hand towards the door that I was shaking. What a weird feeling- was I really this weak?

But I had to do it so carefully opening the door a second or two after knocking I took a deep breath and stepped inside the room. Only to once again become a statue over the situation I was witnessing.

"Jasper?"

"Alice!" He seemed so- I wasn't even sure how to describe it- into it?

"I'm sorry I knocked- I.. should go, I'm so sorry." Just wanting to get out of there and burn that image away from my brain- the image of Jasper and Dakota naked in the same bed. He was really with her? Oh god.

"Alice!" But s hut the door behind me, ready to actually run away- at least I felt like it as I headed towards the stairs again. But the door opened again and Jasper's voice called for me again. Turning around- scared about what I might face. But he was alone- and had found a pair of pants.

"What?" Damn Jasper- it wasn't fair that I felt like this and he was the one screwing someone he obviously couldn't care for.

"What's going on with you? One minute you storm out and then you come back and storm out again."

I turned my gaze away- not wanting to look at him. I felt too ashamed.

And I wasn't even able to talk, how pathetic. "Please Alice?"

His voice was just a soft murmur and it was closer now. I didn't look at him. But he was there. I could feel his breath against my cheek. But what should I say? I didn't even know myself what was going on.

"I.. I need to talk to you I think." Feeling something under my chin I felt even more pathetic. I shouldn't be allowed to talk about this. Oh- why did I have to be so stubborn and convince Emmett to tell me?

But Jasper seemed ready to talk at least because he tilted my chin up and forced me to look at him. His eyes were gentle but there was tension in his face.

"Then lets talk."

_**Note: Let me know what you think. ;)**_


	11. Chapter 10 The talk

**Note: So this chapter is the last chapter for a few days. I am falling behind with my other stories, not to mention the school work. So I hope this is a good way of leaving you waiting for a few days.**

**The chapter will take place in Jasper's point of view and it's pretty easy to understand (if I didn't of course misspell a lot of words), but if you do have questions just send me a message or leave a comment in the reviews.**

**Take Care- Bambino

* * *

**

**Jasper's POV.**

"Alice?" Unbelievable, first she wanted to talk and when I finally agreed to she just stared at me.

Not moving, not talking and not even breathing. "Hello? Come on hone.." Oh right- no honey talk, that could pretty much screw me over in a few seconds.

Luckily she came to her senses after a while and blinked. It seemed actually like she was checking if I disappeared when she closed her eyes. How strange.

"I'm sorry. It's just- what did you just say?" She wasn't serious now was she?

"Nothing- I just said that we should talk, and that maybe we should go somewhere more private."

"How about the forest?"

"It depends."

"On?" She seemed a bit stressed after my comment, but I was actually trying to calm her down- so you might say that my plan had failed.

"Kidding Alice, the forest will do just fine. Come on."

I reached my hand towards her out of old habit. But surprisingly Alice did not flinch, she just looked at me with a sceptical look before grabbing my hand and started walking with me down the stairs and towards the front door.

That was the easy part- I knew this would not be easy in any way since she was bubbling out of anger, sadness, confusion, curiosity and fear.

But what had she to be scared off? Alice didn't honestly think I was going to hurt her? Sure I had been a bit harsh maybe earlier but never that my hands would touch her in that way. Not now- not never.

"Would you please stop doing that?" Her question caught me off guard as we wandered between the trees- our hands still in a firm embrace.

"Stop what?"

"Trying to calm me down, I don't like it."

"But-" I stopped, pulling my eyebrows together and trying to understand the comment. "-I'm not doing anything."

"Oh not yet, but you will." Of course- she saw things. It was still a bit weird since I just had gotten used to her being human and not seeing the future.

"Right, sorry I won't try to calm you down if it makes you uncomfortable. But maybe you could then tell me what's going on. You are really confusing me with your emotions."

She looked down, now filled with embarrassment. Seriously, what the hell was going on? Other than me being half naked with Alice in the woods and holding her hand, after juts been caught with Dakota in her room. Hmm, when you thought about it I should feel lucky that Alice wasn't ripping my head off.

"How's Dakota?" Ah- maybe the head ripping was coming?

"Why do you want to know?" It felt just weird answering the question since Alice practically hated Dakota.

"Just trying to make small talk I guess." Okay this had to stop.

"Alice." I let go of her hand, feeling her eyes on me immediately but I simply didn't care while placing my both hands on her shoulder and meeting her gaze with a firm stare. "You are going to tell me what's going on. Or do I have to go and get Edward? Seriously this is killing me, feeling everything you feel but yet not knowing what's going on." She didn't break from the stare, but her lips stayed shut also, which just made me feel a bit irritated. How had I become so bad at this? Just a year ago I would have had Alice do what ever I wanted after staring her down like this. But not now apparently- something told me I had Landon to thank for that. "Alice please?" The last solution: to beg. And I felt pathetic, but it worked.

"I'm not actually sure how to begin. It's complicated."

"Trust me, nothing is complicated." Not after finding out the love of my existence had been bitten and turned into a human.

"Well- I talked to Emmett. Wow- this is going to be embarrassing." I smiled gently, almost wanting to stroke her hair out of the way as it shadowed her eyes- but I knew better so instead I just squeezed her shoulder lightly with my hand.

"Alice you know you have nothing to be embarrassed about. You are not the one who just got caught with someone else in bed."

"I could have been, and thanks for the reminder by the way. Now I am sure to be scarred for all eternity." Oh wonderful. Had she just said that she had been with Landon? I better have had heard wrong.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Right. Well I was talking to Emmett and he said some things about you." I dropped my hands from her and took a step back, getting ready to have my head ripped off any second now. "Please don't freak out. I am confused enough already. Any way.. When I saw you with Dakota and I ran out of the house I felt really weird, having the whole 'I love you' vision in my head you making out with a perfect stranger didn't really help."

Okay maybe I could relax. Emmett didn't have seemed to tell her too much, but her words of 'I love you' confused me a bit.

"So you talked to Emmett about me? I'm sorry Alice- don't get me wrong, I am glad you find advise in someone else than just me and Landon. But why not just talk to me from the beginning?"

She looked away- her emotions changing into fear now, and confusion. There was also a another feeling but I wasn't sure what it was. Neither did I have the time to find out.

"I didn't know how to talk to you. Seeing you with Dakota just made me freak out and confused. And I hate that feeling." She bit her lip and taking a deep breath. "I saw myself saying I love you to someone but I don't know who. The thing is that I thought it was Landon, but coming to think about it I realized I don't have that kind of sensitive relationship with him. So I got a bit scared over it. That's when I talked to Emmett."

"You asked Emmett to help you out with a matter of love?" It did sound a bit funny, she had to admit that. But instead she shot me dark look before letting a low hiss leave her. Right- she was a newborn.

"If you haven't noticed yet I don't know anything these days. I feel lost and well- at least Emmett was there to talk after you left with precious Dakota.

"You sound jealous." And I wasn't kidding. She did sound jealous.

"No I don't! But since you are here now maybe you would like to help me figure this one out?" I hesitated but did place my hand back on her shoulder and finding her eyes with mine again.

"Anything you need Alice- I'm here."

It was her turn to hesitate but I felt a swell of excitement in her body and I crocked my eyebrow before feeling her slap my hand away from her and instead throwing her body against mine. Making me wobble- not that I knew how- and we both ended up on the ground. My arms securing her right away like if she would break. "Alice?" She shook her head and just placed one of her fingers over my lips.

"You promised anything I need." I stared at her- now more confused than ever. Because seriously- what was she up to? Was she going to kiss me? How many times didn't I dream of that lately? But never like this. It felt so forced. "Please Jasper- I tried to ignore it. I was even going to loose it with Landon, but ever since I saw you leave the house with Dakota.. well I can't get this feeling out of my system."

Oh perfect. This was my fault?

"Alice.." But my lips where suddenly very busy against hers and I rolled her over to the ground while trying to focus.

This could not be happening. It was wrong. First of all she was confused and not capable to make these kinds of decisions. Second of all we had one Dakota and one Landon waiting for both of us at the house and starting something with Alice in the forest would juts lead to more drama.

I groaned. This was like some kind of bad movie. I was forced to choose between right and wrong. Pushing her away or just being greedy and taking advantage of Alice when she was feeling weak. "We are not going to do this Alice."

"What?!" She jerked up, balling her hands up into small- and even if she was angry- adorable fists.

"You heard me. I am not going to do anything with you. You are too confused to make any kind of decisions. And I don't want to see you in pain later when reality catches up with you."

"But… This is what I want."

"Funny, I thought you wanted Landon." Okay stupid words. But I was trying to make my point.

"Excuse me?" Here we went then; maybe I was going to hell after this.

"I'm trying to explain to you Alice something here okay? Look, you are a newborn. You are ruled by your emotions and first instincts. That's how you got yourself in a relationship with Landon- that's why you felt angry seeing me leave with Dakota- and that's why you are now trying to win a fight that doesn't exist between you two."

"You can't be serious!"

"I am serious Alice. Don't you see? I have spent a lot of time with newborns during my vampire life. I know how it works. And it's nothing to be ashamed off but I am not going to do anything rational not and make us both regret it later."

"But.." She was not going to give up apparently. And the part that sucked the most was that I saw the sadness in her eyes as she tried to look away.

"Alice."

"No it's fine- like you said. I'm a newborn I get a bit emotional." Wonderful- I was making her sad now too? Was there one feeling she hadn't experienced thanks to me?

"Alice come on its okay. Calm down."

"I thought you liked me." How the hell did she know that? "You are always so nice to me. And I was hoping- it's silly really, but I thought that you might actually like me and tried to make me jealous. But who am I kidding- I'm a mess and nobody can stand that" God damn it. Why did I have to fall for the smart girls? Or well okay- Alice was being stupid if she thought nobody would stand here.

There was a reason why Landon had lied- he wanted her.

But her words where hard to hear and once again I groaned. But this time I framed her face with my hands gently and waited for Alice to look at me.

"Don't ever say that again Alice. You might be a mess but you are far from unwanted." She rolled her eyes and swallowed once.

"Landon doesn't count you know." okay never mind the part where I had called her smart- Alice was utterly stupid sometimes.

"Who said anything about Landon?" Her eyes grew bigger and she made an attempt to speak but I interrupted. "You were right. I as trying to make you jealous- I just didn't realize it would affect you so much." I shot a fast look over my shoulder to double check that we really were alone and then I kissed her. Lightly- but her response with her lips and emotions made me pick up the pace before breaking free as she gasped.

Well the damage was done now. And I knew we hadn't even started our conversation yet. And it had just grown bigger. Because how in the world was I going to explain to her that Landon had lied- and I had been a fool of letting her stay with him. I should have stopped her- ended all the lies and not fed them.

"It was you wasn't it- the one I said I love you to?" this time I didn't hesitate with the answer. Just smiled lightly and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Yes. And I love you too."

**_Note: So what will happen now?_**

**_How will Landon and Dakota react? How will Jasper deal with telling Alice about the lie? And how will she react?_**

**_Thoughts or comments anyone? ;)_**


	12. Chapter 11 Confusion

**Note: I am back. Well what can I say- the heat is starting to build up and more is to come. But I was in a hurry making this chapter so I sincerely hope there are not that many spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**So the chapter will be from both Jasper's and Alice's point of view and I do admit it is a bit messy, but the again- who would think this kind of situation would be clear and easy?**

**Anyway hope you like it- and for those who haven't voted in my poll.. please do!**

**Take Care- Bambino

* * *

**

**Alice POV**

What just happened?

It was all still very confusing as I stared into Jasper's eyes. He was someone I hadn't seen anything with for a few hours ago and now I saw exactly everything with this gorgeous creature. It was hardly fair. Why did life have to be so complicated all the time?

"You are confused." Another weird thing- I wasn't sure how to act around him with my emotions. With Landon it was so easy, I just simply hid my feelings by smiling but Jasper was different- complicated- and apparently there was no way to fool him.

"Can you blame me? This is really weird. Me being all alone at first with a feeling that I should trust no one in this family and now all the sudden I have you and Landon to joggle with."

He seemed to take everything in for a few seconds but Jasper eased up and hugged me carefully. "And you are scared of how he will react?" Yeah he definitely knew me too well.

"Yes?" Sounded like a question but right now I was pretty sure Jasper knew more than I did about my feelings.

"You really shouldn't worry. There is no way I am letting you go through that alone. I will be there- every step of the way." Wow, amazing how his breath against my cheek as he whispered those words made my whole body go limp and the memory of me telling Jasper I loved him just came clearer.

"Okay- if you say so. I guess I have no choice but to believe you?" he breathed against my cheek again before chuckling. A sound I had heard a lot but only know realizing how much I liked it. "What's so funny?"

"That you are still extremely confused even if I am trying my best to keep things simple."

"Oh, well that's lovely- you are laughing because my feelings."

"Don't get me wrong. I like you no matter what you feel. I am just laughing because you tend to mix your feeling when in this condition."

"You do realize I have absolutely no clue what you are talking about?"

"I know. Guess that's something I just picked up during all these years." Looking down Jasper gave me an apologetic smile before turning his gaze towards the house.

"So when do you want to do this exactly? It might be fair to let everyone else leave the house." Right the wonderful drama to come with Landon.

"I really don't want to see him yet. I mean- I love you- but I don't want to hurt his feelings."

Jaspers face turned serious as he sighed and pulled my chin up with his hand.

"It's not your fault that he tricked you. Or well- his feelings for you are real but you were never together with him before you lost your memory."

"I wasn't?" Well damn, here I had tried to keep the confusion out of me but now it was back, and this time it was all Jaspers fault.

"No. But I guess he loved you too much to let the opportunity pass. You were very confused- like now- it is easy to manipulate someone then." And now I just felt used.

"Okay I think I am ready to go and talk to him now." Jasper seemed a bit shocked over my sudden mood swing and took a step back, holding his hands on my shoulders.

"Are you sure? I am not going to let you walk in there and rip his head off."

"And why not?" I really didn't see a reason why not to do it right now.

"First of all you don't know your own feelings- one of the downsides as a newborn. And second of all- and I will never admit to saying this but- I can see why he would lie, only a crazy person would not fall in love with you."

I smiled gently, taking one of his hands off my shoulder so that I could hold it as I felt a bit woundable after he had said those words. It only showed how easily he could crash my word after letting me in all the sudden.

"If I promise not to rip his head off, then maybe we could go inside already?" taking a step closer and locking him in place in front of me I kissed him quickly before eyeing the house. "I guess Landon is not the only one who needs an explanation. I am sure Dakota is waiting for you."

"You don't have to worry about Dakota." His face turned serious all the sudden. "She knew about my feelings towards you when she kissed me, so I guess she was only trying to help me out."

"That's hard to believe, I say how she was looking at you Jasper."

"Vampires are great actors Alice." turning the corners of his mouth up again Jasper squeezed my hand before taking the first step. "Maybe we should get going. It's going to be a long talk."

*********

**Jasper's POV.**

Standing outside the house on the porch Alice started to feel more and more nervous. And of course it affected me, knowing that she was still confused enough to do what ever I told her. Maybe we should have waited, I felt extremely selfish by pressing her into a situation she was clearly not ready for.

"Will you be able to walk inside or do you want me to carry you Alice?" She didn't seem to appreciate the joke that much but Alice smiled and shook her before returning to gaze at the front door.

"You promise me that you will stay Jasper? I mean you won't run out on me?" What a stupid question.

"Of course I will stay. Trust me Alice this mess is just as much my fault." if she even knew everything, but telling Alice right now that I might have been a bit dim on the facts about how long exactly I had loved her.

"Let's go." She looked at me in an attempt to find comfort I was guessing so carefully I wrapped my arm around her, accurate not to make it look like I was feeling her up, more like giving her support.

She opened the door and there was soft music playing- Edward must have been by the piano. Everyone else- except Emmett and Rosalie- were gathered together in the living room.

"Alice!" Landon voice got very high at the last letters of her name and he stood up, ready to embrace her. But Alice never let go of me so he started to get a bit worried.

Carlisle cleared his throat and Edward stopped playing, before I knew it everyone in the room were looking at us. Dakota the only one who seemed to understand what was going on. She was a bit disappointed I could feel- but overall she seemed satisfied over the fact that her trick had worked.

Landon took another step closer and I could feel Alice tense up a bit.

"Alice what's going on? Why are you just standing there?" He reached out for her hand but Alice just shook her head and hugged herself closer to me. Unable to move I just hugged her with my arm and stared at Landon. He didn't seem to like the situation that much but Alice was the first one to talk.

"Would you guys excuse us for a moment? I need to talk to Landon." No one hesitated, Esme and Carlisle were out of the door faster than I could blink and Dakota followed. Edward on the other hand stood still for a second staring at me and all I could do was to ask him in my thoughts to listen in on our conversation in case it would get ugly.

When we were finally alone in the room Alice let go of me and met Landon halfway. Being angry as she was I was a bit worried how this would end; she was a newborn after all- very strong and easily affected by words.

"Alice what's going on?"

"You lied to me." Oh, I might have thought that one through before telling Alice. She was going to confront Landon about his lie, a lie were I was involved.

"Lied? Alice what are you talking about?" His eyes locked with mine for a second and there was hate in him- hate directly towards me. "What did he tell you?"

"Jasper has nothing to do with this, just focus on me please. Now tell me why did you lie to me? I trusted you, I needed to have someone that I could trust and you weren't honest!" She was really upset now.

Trying to calm down the situation I took a step closer and tried to pull Alice back. Clearly a bad move since Landon noticed.

"You told her?!" Well now it was officially my business.

"Yes. She deserved to know, you had her so confused she came running for an explanation." My voice was flat as I spoke and Landon waited for a few seconds.

"Well I guess you should have told her the whole truth then." Oh-ou. "Alice, I am curious- did Jasper ever tell you the about the part were he was in on it?"

_**Note: Let me know what you think.**_

_**Is Landon getting his ass kicked? How will Alice react to the fact that she had two guys telling her something else than the truth, and of course- what will happen if things turn ugly? ;) XoXo**_


	13. Chapter 12 The lie

**Note: Tired as I am and with a huge headache I will keep my little note short.**

**The chapter plays out in Jasper's point of view and those include some 'drama' I think most of you will like.**

**Please let me know what you think about the chapter, and also I was thinking about expanding my Jalice reading list. So if you have a story you want me to check out please let me know.**

**Take Care- Bambino

* * *

**

**Jasper's POV.**

"Alice take it easy, okay?" She was furious, her emotions shifted all the time between anger and confusion and it was pretty obvious that she hated Landon right now. Not as much as me but anyways.

We were both facing him, my arm locking Alice in place so that she couldn't jump on him when Landon would look away.

"Jasper let go of me."

"Not going to happen." She shot me one quick stare and she wasn't happy, but maybe she remembered me telling her that I would be here during every step. And this was one of those steps for sure.

"You were saying Landon?" Oh well, there went my shot on surviving this, Alice still wanted to know what was going on, why I was staring him down and why Landon had a smug smile on his lips.

"Should I tell her Jasper or would you prefer to do it?"

"You started this so why don't you finish it Landon." My grip around Alice tightened and she looked at me again, this time confused but eventually Landon caught her attention.

"You are mad at me and I can understand that my love, but I am not the only one telling a lie. Jasper knew all the time, he could have kicked me out but he didn't, instead he let you live in a relationship that was actually new even if I let you think otherwise." Oh wow it sounded bad when he put it like that. "So maybe you should blame him also when it comes to the situation. It's thanks to Jasper that you stayed with me all this time." Giving her a mocking smile Landon took a step forward offering Alice his hand. "I love you no matter what Alice, I just tried to find a way to get you feel the same thing."

Well if vampires could puke I would have done it thanks to those buttery words. But maybe it was better to focus on Alice, she might be in my arms but she was the newborn and could easily dislocate my arms if she wanted.

"Jasper." Here we went then. "Would you please let go of me?" She wasn't looking at me, just staring at Landon's hand and shock ran through me. Was she considering forgiving Landon? Seriously that was just crazy! "Now Jasper, I don't want to hurt you." Not liking the situation I found myself in I simply let go of her and Alice took a step away from me, stopping when she reached Landon and gave him a smile. Ugh this was bad- and disgusting to watch. Her hand traced his jaw before she took the hand he had offered and tilted her head to the side. "You still love me?"

Landon didn't seem to mind the attention and lit up after her words, getting a bit too excited for my liking but Alice was in the way, and I didn't want to hurt her in the process, I rather suffer for myself.

"Of course, how could you believe any different love? It has always been you Alice." I could see his hand squeeze Alice's and I froze. What kind of joke was this? Alice wanted to talk to Landon, not forgive him, so why the sudden mood chance.

"Well." She watched him lean closer to kiss her lips, and I was ready to interrupt but Alice beat me to it when she pushed him away with her free hand. Keeping her other hand in his in a way to make sure he didn't run away. "If you love me like you say you do. Then you will never again touch me, got it?!" He seemed startled, trying to pull his hand away but Alice just kept her hand around his, pulling her eyebrows together. "I said: got it?"

"A-Alice what are you doing?"

"Answer the question Landon. Will you promise never to touch me again- and also make sure your ass is out of this house in ten minutes?"

Now I had to step closer, I didn't like the way Landon's eyes shifted from a gentle look into a hard one. He might not be a newborn but living with Maria thought you one thing- how to fight a newborn.

And that was not good. And there was no way I would let him get too close of hurting her.

"Alice." How was it even possible for him to have tenderness in his voice when it was obvious that he wasn't comfortable with the situation? "Honey you are clearly overreacting. I'm not the one you should be blaming- or well maybe a bit but not entirely." He raised his hand carefully placing it on Alice shoulder.

"Don't say it again Landon." A clear warming, but like an idiot Landon ignored Alice words.

"Jasper lied Alice."

"I know." Somehow I reacted on those words. Of course Landon had already told her most of it, but the tone of Alice voice- she sounded bored. How the hell was that possible.

"I'm sorry Alice." I had to speak up, it seemed weird just standing there and listening in. "Did you say that you knew?" Raising my eyebrow I took in Alice expression, she was so calm as she watched me, giving a light smile before she nodded.

"I knew. I have known for a while."

"I'm confused." my face fell into a pout, and I could Landon murmuring to me to join the club of confusion but I didn't care to respond, it was Alice that interested me right now.

"I didn't know everything, I saw you telling me in the future a few times that you had lied to protect me, even if the whole situation had got messed up, and you also warned me about Landon. Why else do you think I doubted the vision that I had about saying someone that I loved him? It was a day after I saw the vision with you apologizing about the lie- and knowing that I just had a feeling that Landon wasn't the one I loved like I did in my vision." She shrugged, leaving me and Landon staring at her with our mouths hanging open. She had known for one day- maybe not every detail, but enough that she had figured out the rest.

Somehow I was intimidated about it, because if she had known this is could only imagine what else she had seen. "I tried to get you to open up, I tried to get us some private time to talk but you shot me down thanks to the argument we had had earlier, and when Dakota came I got more jealous of the situation that she was a stranger and had the opportunity to hang out with you whenever she wanted and I was on some kind of waiting list."

Yeah I maybe should have been a bit more polite when she had wanted to talk.

Landon cleared his throat and both I and Alice looked at him, now both of us with tired eyes.

"So just to get this straight- you love Jasper?" Oh what a genius he was- maybe it was time for Landon to actually wake up and realize that I had been Alice boyfriend for a long time before he came into the picture.

"Yes, and I don't want to hurt you, I just want you to leave me alone Landon- all of my family, I simply don't feel comfortable with you around when knowing that you would do anything to get what you want." She actually shuttered by the thought and I was glad that I didn't posses Edward's gift right now- because what ever she must have been remembering I never wanted to know.

Please don't do this Alice." His eyes turned soft again and his hand on her shoulder slowly moved towards Alice chin but she was quick to smack his hand away and hiss.

"I said leave Landon- and I mean it. Now would you please let go of my hand?"

Oh, here I had thought she had been holding him in place but it turned out Alice hand was the one that was in an iron grip.

"You are confused Alice, you don't want this, don't you remember everything we had- you did feel something." Her emotions changed and I realized Alice must have seen something alarming since she was nervous and my feet pretty much did all the work, getting me closer and resting my hand on Alice shoulder.

"Maybe you should do as she says Landon. I am pretty sure you won't be walking out of her otherwise."

"Or maybe you should mind your own business Jasper? Alice would never hurt me."

"I never said anything about Alice. And it is my business- you hurt her and I will hurt you, so let go." His hand loosened its grip of Alice but instead of moving away from us Landon reached for Alice with his arms, in a way like he was trying to strangle her (which would be pointless considering our lifestyle that didn't require breathing).

I pulled Alice aside and bared my teeth, letting a growl start ripping from my chest- because now he had stepped over a huge line. Hurting Alice was not an option. It actually only showed that his feeling for Alice weren't love, it was lust.

Alice tried to get me to calm down but I crouched down, having Landon to follow my example before he all the sudden crashed into the wall.

I pulled myself up and looked at Landon and Emmett as they stood there. Landon pressed against the wall and Emmett locking him in place with his arms while leaning forward.

"Easy now Landon. You are not hurting my baby sister, no one of us is going to allow that so just give up." The rest of the family came to stand next to us, with Edward giving me a quick look, letting me know in one way that we had never been alone. Watching Landon hiss at Emmett made Alice a bit restless as she moved closer to me and I carefully placed my arm around her waist, rubbing her arm with my hand in an attempt to sooth her.

"Emmett please escort our guest out of the house." Carlisle tried to stay polite but his feelings failed him a bit, he wasn't comfortable with being rude but having Alice as a daughter he did put her first.

Landon seemed to realize he was pretty much screwed since he raised his arms in surrender and let Emmett escort him out.

Once alone with our family again Alice relaxed and took my hand instead, smiling weakly before locking her eyes with Dakota.

Oh right- we still had that talk to have, but it could wait.

"Are you okay honey?" Esme's soft voice filled the room as she tried hugging Alice even if she still was practically attached to me.

"I'm fine Esme. Just a bit confused but its okay." She smiled her beautiful smile before looking up at me and letting the smile get bigger. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me Alice, it was all you- you did great." I gave her one of my smiles in return and let my free hand stroke her cheek. "But I do think we should thank Emmett."

"Hardly." I looked at Edward as he spoke- a bit surprised that no one seemed to feel the same way as I did when it came to Emmett right now. "He has been waiting for this day a long time now- he wanted to be the one kicking Landon out, so I guess Emmett is the one who wants to thank you." Well he wasn't the only one that had wanted Landon gone.

"I think we should just be happy it's all over- it has been a very confusing time." Esme let Carlisle take her hand in his as she spoke and everyone in the room agreed with her.

But my answer was more of a nod as I let my eyes rest on Alice again. She was so beautiful- and kind- how had she even been able to forgive me for the lie? She hadn't even been mad when she told me and Landon. Was she really and saw my point of view when it came to the reason behind the lie?

"You want to go?" I would probably not even had realized she was talking if I hadn't seen her lips move, but still a bit mesmerized I just smiled and nodded before she excused us both and dragged me with her up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" She rolled her eyes and stopped when we reached the end of the stairs.

"I wanted to thank you." Okay- maybe she was suffering from some kind of memory loss.

"You already thanked me silly." Chuckling I let her hand run through my hair before she opened the door to my room.

"I know- but not in the way I wanted to." She laughed while placing my hands on her waist and I pulled her closer, a bit surprised still on the fact how well she was handling it- but she was Alice after all- it was very hard to surprise her. "So thanks again." Finding my lips with hers took only a second but the feeling of having her there- kissing me- was unbelievable. In the woods she had started to understand, but seemed to be trying out the thought of loving me. But now she was herself like all the other times she had kissed me during our relationship- gentle, passionate and letting me know exactly how much she loved me.

Bu still it wasn't nearly as much as I loved her.

_**Note: I might add another chapter tomorrow if I got the time- but I also found out last night that I will be leaving for sure to England in December and get back in February so there is a lot of stuff for me to do right now. XoXo**_


	14. Chapter 13 Weirdness

**Note: So I am pretty busy these days, I leave for England in five weeks and there is a lot of stuff that has to be done before that.**

**And I did notice my mistakes in the previous chapter, I hope you guys still understood everything- and I am not going to try and make up excuses- because just like with this chapter I did not have time to read it through and correct my mistakes.**

**But anyways- here is chapter thirteen for you guys, I hope you like it and I will try to get back to the story as soon as I can.**

**Let me know what you think, and please ask if you got any questions.**

**Take care- Bambino

* * *

**

**Jasper's POV.**

Looking at Alice's bare shoulder as she was next to me was oddly comforting. Like knowing that she was actually there- and not only with her body, but also with her memory- and that was something.

It was light out- or as light as Forks allowed daytime to be. Everyone were at school or work, of course they had been pretty fast on leaving the house once me and Alice excused ourselves to the bedroom. Didn't take a genius to figure out we needed some time alone.

"What are you thinking about?" Her voice spoke softly as Alice rolled to her side, meeting my gaze and then her lips twisted up into a lovely smile.

"Isn't it obvious already? My mind only seems to have place for one thing these days- and that would be you." Stroking her cheek with the back of my hand I could feel how Alice's emotions wanted to take over again, but in some mysterious way she was able to control herself.

"Somehow I shouldn't be surprised over that fact I guess- but it will take some time to get used to." Her smile faded a bit and I felt anxious to make her happier again. Only if I knew how, it would not help to kiss her troubles away when I knew we still had to talk about Landon, it was not a subject we could ignore completely, and I had to talk to Dakota too- when I would be able to leave Alice side again that was, and I didn't see that time coming in the near future.

"You will get used to it faster than you think, just like you will get used to hearing me say I love you."

"I love you too." Something about that line made her feel more bubbly, my best guess would be that she would always appreciate the vision and memory of saying I love you and therefore always when being reminded of it smile and slightly improve her mood no matter on what situation she was in at the moment.

"Silly Alice, I know you do, otherwise I wouldn't be here- able to touch your bare skin- kiss those lips, which I have missed I might add."

"Well why are you still talking then?" Teasing, how typical of Alice, but I wasn't able to resist and instead let my hand pull her chin up a bit so that I was able to meet her lips with mine.

Yes- I had missed this, way too much, but having her there now was good, and it seemed that Alice didn't mind as she moved closer, pulling her hands behind my neck and slowly drawing small circles along my back.

"Easy now Alice, we don't have all day after all." She groaned, but pulled away, leaving me a bit shocked, it wasn't like her to do exactly like I said. "Alice?"

"Don't think for a second that I am done with you- but we better get dressed. Dakota will be here in a few minutes."

Ah, yes it might be a bit strange for Dakota to find us like this, fortunately Alice had had her guard up when it came to our future and friends and family disturbing the peace.

"When you say in a few minutes-" I didn't get a chance to finish before the front door was opened and both me and Alice stared at each other for a second until we both broke off and gathered our clothes, getting dressed as fast as we could. Not really a romantic end on our time together, but I was sure to make it up to her later.

"Hello?" Her voice was clear while trying to hide the nervousness she carried with her as Dakota carefully opened the door to the room.

"Hi Dakota." Alice smiled, holding my hand as she stood up. Dakota didn't seem to mind too much, she just smiled back weakly before locking her eyes at me.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." It was pretty unnecessary to ask for permission; Alice would see every detail of our conversation if she wanted to, but if Dakota wanted to make an attempt to get something of her chest without an audience I just had to grant her that much.

"I'll get you two some privacy." Tipping herself up on her toes Alice pecked me on the cheek before disappearing out the door and leaving me standing with Dakota alone.

"I interrupted something didn't I?" She sat down on the couch while eying me.

"Maybe a bit, but it's okay- if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have had Alice like this." I had to give her some gratitude, it had been foolish and extremely stupid to risk Alice love for my need to rash things, but at least it had worked- and it had been Dakota's idea.

"Well I won't take too much of your time- I just came to say goodbye."

"Excuse me?" I wasn't prepared for that line exactly.

"Yeah- I do appreciate you guys being so kind to me, but my home is with Tanya and I think what you guys need right now is some quality time with your family. So I should probably get going.."

"Dakota- I-"

"I know- I'll miss you too. You are a great guy Jasper- never forget that, and Alice is really lucky to have you but we both know that the plan I had to get you and Alice back together worked, and even if we promised to keep our relationship friendly I think I might have crossed that line- and well, you got Alice now.." She was really torn up about this. Well, maybe the plan hadn't worked out so well for all of us. And thinking that she had developed feeling this early for me was a bit difficult to deal with, because all of us knew with who my love lied with.

"When are you leaving?" in an attempt to show her kindness I sat down next to her, carefully placing her hand in mine.

"Right after this, I already told my goodbyes to the rest of the family while we were gone from the house. So I just wanted to say thank you to you and Alice before I leave."

"I really wish you could stay."

"I know- but you have to visit, I know Tanya wants to see you guys again too- she talks a lot about Carlisle and Edward-"

A moment of silence before Dakota cleared her throat and got up, looking towards the door before she sighed. "I have to go."

Well this was strange, never did I think that I might actually make a friend and was now saying goodbye to her.

"I'll walk you out. Or- do you want to say goodbye to Alice?"

"I think you can tell her goodbye for me, not like we became so close friends, being rivals when it comes to affection for a person can really ruin your chances of making friends."

Okay- time for Dakota to leave, I really didn't like this anymore, too many times had I let her words twist around me in a accusing way and making us end up in a really messy situation.

Still- leaving this like this seemed a bit rude. So giving another sigh I pulled Dakota in for a big embrace- feeling her head rest against my shoulder before she slowly pulled away.

"Take care Jasper."

And then she was gone, leaving me standing alone in the room while the window blew shut again after Dakota's exit.

"So she really left.."

Oh right- Alice. I hadn't realized that she would probably get back as soon as I was alone again.

"I guess so. She wanted me to give you her best regards."

"I can imagine.." Alice took my hands gently into hers and pulled me with her back to the couch, not that I knew at what point I had gotten up from it. "Are you okay?" She bit her lip while stroking the back of my hand with her slender fingers.

"Yes- I just need a minute to get Dakota out of my system." Alice didn't really seem to like the answer too much but she nodded and kept on tracing her fingers along my hand.

I knew it was wrong for me to feel like this- I hardly knew Dakota, and yet her kindness and understanding had helped me through the most complicated time of my existence.

But having Alice to sit and wait until my mind also could let go of Dakota seemed unfair, and I was pretty sure she felt the same way. Yet Alice sat the as a good girlfriend and just waited for the chance in me to happen. The only problem was that I didn't feel a chance. Just emptiness- and it worried me. I had everything I wanted with Alice, so why feel like this?

"Maybe I should go and tell the others that Dakota left."

"They are at school and work Alice. And Dakota told them last night she was leaving." I refocused my eyes on Alice and took in with shock the sadness that was in her eyes. Had I hurt her feeling too? This was just messed up.

"They are home Jasper- they have been for half an hour already- I guess you just didn't hear them since you were in your own thoughts."

Okay- I had hurt her feelings, fantastic, it seemed like I couldn't get anything right these days anymore.

"Well if you want to go and talk to them-"

"Yeah I want to- or I means, should. You will be okay, I'll be back."

And now we were back to where we had started off, weirdness and an unfamiliar relationship.

"Alice?" She looked at me while starting to walk towards the door.

"I know- I love you too." This wasn't going well at all. "I'll talk to you later, maybe we can go and hunt together or something." Her words worried me, where had I chased the happy and positive Alice to?

Damn brain that wasn't following the reality as it should be doing.

**Alice POV.**

"Alice- I didn't know you and Jasper was at home- it was so quiet." Esme took a vase out on the table as she spoke. There were fresh flowers on the table, probably from the meadow.

"Yeah we stayed at home- Dakota came by."

"Oh, so she left then?" Esme's expression changed from calm and relaxed into a worried one. It didn't take more than a few days it seemed to get on my so called mothers good side.

"She just stopped by to say goodbye to Jasper."

"How is she holding up?" Apparently I wasn't doing a great job on hiding the worry in my voice.

"I don't know- he seems empty, but he just says he needs a little time on readjusting his brain to the situation. Not that it should take this long.."

"Sweetie, you do know you have nothing to worry about?"

"What?" Esme really was too good at this.

"Jasper got attached to Dakota, she helped him to find a way back to you- that is something that will leave its mark, it's not many who get close to Jasper, and when somebody actually does- like Dakota- he has even harder to let go of them."

"That's great Esme, but not really helpful. I know Jasper has the right to want what he wants, but for him to react like this- it's like he lost the love of his life or something."

"Not really, I guess you can't know this because you weren't there to witness it, but this is just Jasper loosing a friend, loosing the love of his life is much worse. I was here to witness it, when you lost your memory, he really lost it, not in was of fury- but he simply didn't know how to react, leaving Jasper like an empty shell, just waiting for someone to wake him up again."

"And Dakota did that." I gasped once, looking at Esme who seemed to realize what I meant.

"That is not what I meant with my words Alice."

"But you might just as well had.. Because lets face it- my mistake of believing Landon made Jasper empty as a shell, Dakota was there to put him back together. It has to leave its mark, and now that she is gone, it's like taking the training wheels off a bike, he is all on his own."

"He has you sweetie."

"I know- the only problem is that I am not sure if he will let me know all of this, Jasper has a strange way of hiding the painful things away from me."

**Note: So what about now? Why is Jasper reacting like this? Can Alice support him and they can get through it together? Or did Dakota have such a huge influence of Jasper that it will be hard on Alice and Jasper- and the just found love between them? XoXo  
**


	15. Chapter 14 I'm scared

**Note:**

**I feel bad- and a bit terrified- about the fact that I am loosing my touch for this story. I am pretty much blocked you could say, and right now I am stuck just in this moment, there is so much to be talked about and I don't know how to put it down for you guys to read.**

**But here is a short _(and i mean short)_, first part of the talking and explanation.**

**No way that I would be proud of this piece, but I think I will survive, at least you will have something to read- please let me know what you think though.**

**Take Care- Bambino

* * *

**

**Alice's POV.**

Days passed but nothing changed. Jasper was absentminded while trying to keep me company as everyone else went to school or work. It was torture in one way, not finding the courage to just ask him what was wrong, because deep inside I knew the answer- Dakota was gone, and therefore the help package that had helped Jasper back on his feet. But how did you compete with that? Of course I had the so called unbreakable bound between Jasper and I but if one of us wasn't fully committed it was hard to keep that bound as strong as it had once been.

We were sitting in the living room again, both avoiding each others eyes and went on with the maddening silence.

There was a low sigh and at first I thought it might have been Jasper- but only realizing seconds later it was me. So much for being smooth with my emotions, because even if Jasper was somehow off his normal mood he was still there and did react by locking his gaze on me.

"What's wrong?" Perfect, so now I had to talk to him about it? There wasn't really too many other options that would explain my sigh.

"Nothing." It was worth a shot, and unbelievably Jasper swallowed it and let his stare focus on a vase on the coffee table- making me going even madder than I already was. "I don't understand."

If I didn't know better I would have thought that Jasper twisted his lips into a smile, but that was not happening, instead he sighed and turned to face me again, his face as a mask, trying to hide something- and succeeding.

"Will you tell me what you don't understand?" He tried to be gentle with his eyes but it wasn't a stare I was used too, or at least it wasn't memorized in my brain.

"It's about us obviously.."

"Yes I did figure that part out Alice." Of course he had, even if he acted like a jerk at the moment he was no fool.

"I just don't get why you are acting like this. You said you loved me.." Biting my lip I let my eyes trace the frame of the window while I felt Jasper shift his body closer, this was not good, Jasper never came closer unless he was extremely confused or trying to give me affection, and right now I was pretty sure the affection option was out of the question.

"I do love you."

"It's hard to see Jasper." My voice wanted to tremble as I wrapped my arms around myself, only to find Jasper's hands loosening up my grip in a few seconds.

"Now I am confused. You don't think I love you?" I shook my head but avoided his stare.

"I think you love me Jasper.. just not like you used to." His body was completely still and I was a bit tempted to peak out of the corner of my eyes what his face looked like but I disciplined myself and just waited. Waited for the anger, guilt, sadness or whatever it was that he was about to give me.

"Alice." His voice startled me, but not because it was hard. No it startled me because of the tenderness and how close it seemed to be. "I don't want you ever to think like that again, do you understand me? Knowing that you would even consider my love fading away.. it is just not possible, my love for you will never change." His hands caressed one of mine but biting my lip again I just shook my head- once again.

"You don't understand, I know you love me, but I just doubt that it is like you used too. And maybe you still do love me like you did for ten years ago- I am just saying that it doesn't mean someone else can be competing for your heart in your mind. Maybe the love you feel for me is overshadowed by a love for.. her." I couldn't say Dakota's name in that sentence. It was just too hard, thinking about Jasper and Dakota together, no it was just too hard right now.

"Alice.." He seemed to be out of words and I blinked once, before getting up. Just as well to leave him to think about it, I was still his- that part wouldn't chance after my memory was back and I could see all those important moments of my existence all being shared with Jasper.

Taking one step away from the couch I felt him grab my arm and yank me back down next to him- but with this time pulling my chin up so that I was forced to meet his gaze. "You think I love Dakota? That I would love her more than you?" It sounded silly, but after all these days, two weeks to be exact, well after everything nothing seemed really impossible.

"I think it has to be something like that yes."

"You are crazy Alice."

"Am I?" My voice got a bit sour on the end, because this wasn't going well, not when my eyes locked with his and my whole body had a requesting for his closeness as my mind wanted to get away- and fast.

"You are a fool to think that I don't love you like I always have, and you are an even bigger fool to think that I could ever love Dakota." That just sounded messed up.

"Jasper- it's okay, I know she helped you, I know she must have left some kind of mark on you for that." My voice was trembling again as Jasper's eyes got harder again- out of determination.

"Alice you don't understand. Yes Dakota helped me through something really hard- but that doesn't mean I fell in love with her silly girl, you are so full of love so it might be hard for you to understand how I was able to do what I did with her and still be just friends."

"You are right- I don't understand that part." He gave me a weak smile, but still a smile which was an improvement.

"I am not proud of being so rude- being close to Dakota was a huge mistake and I did know it also at the time I let myself be swept away, but the part of me that wanted to make you jealous just took over, and Dakota offered me her help, I do admit- she might have had a bit more feeling that I had. But never in love Alice- my heart still belongs to you, and it always will."

And now I did feel like a true fool because I was out of words. There was no way of knowing if Jasper was telling the complete truth or juts the version I wanted to hear- I could only trust him, and of course I would do that, but there was just one more thing.

"Then why?"

He eyed me once before letting go of my arm and leaning back on the couch- only to gesture for me to get closer.

Typically I rushed a bit and felt Jasper place his arm around me as I rested my head against his chest.

"She did help me, and I will always be grateful for that- in a way Dakota gave me back the most important thing of my whole existence." He kissed the top of my head lightly. "But the depression- or whatever you would like to call it- is only because I am worried about the situation we are in. How we are going to deal with Landon and how will you and I figure everything out. I know it's wrong of me to ignore you and process it in my head alone but I really haven't had a chance to just relax and think in a long time, ever since you walked through the front door as a human my mind has been busy with trying to find a way out for us."

I clutched myself closer and closed my eyes while listening to Jasper murmur a few more words- not important words really, just the usual that he loved me and never wanted to let go. But those words were nothing right now since I was waiting for the moment that always came after those words- Jasper leaning in and kissing me on the cheek before finding my lips with his. Yes, that was the moment I was waiting for- but he seemed stubborn since Jasper lingered with the words coming out from his mouth.

"I'm scared." Okay, I hadn't planning on letting that one come out.

"Of what?" He sighed again but this time out of relief as Jasper hugged me gently.

"Everything- the way you make me feel- it's still so strange getting used to this love, even if the memories are there I don't have the time to program my brain to the same level- and I am scared of him coming back. Jasper I know how Landon works, he wasn't that hard to figure out, he doesn't like to be dismissed and it wouldn't surprise me if Landon walked back into our lives someday with a plan to get even and that frightens me, because he is no fool, he knows that the best way of hurting me is by hurting you, and I don't want to put you or anyone else in the family through that."


	16. Chapter 15 Tease and Thirst

**Note: Sorry, I know this whole 'updating very often' hasn't been happening in a long time.**

**I was planning on publishing yesterday this chapter but it was my _birthday_ (yay!) and me and some friends went to _P!nk's concert_ to celebrate, so yeah – didn't have time to type.**

**But here it is. Chapter 15 – Tease and Thirst.**

**I like it actually, of course it's no master piece that is ready for a bestseller award, but trying to capture the moment between Jasper and Alice was fun to do.**

**So I hope you guys like it, and please let me know what you think.**

**In other news, I talked to the woman I will be staying with in England and she confirmed they got internet access, I was worried there for a moment that I would have to live without fanfiction for two months, but don't worry, the laptop is coming with me and so is my typing inspiration!**

* * *

**Jasper's POV.**

She was scared? Oh perfect, just what we needed right now, a scared newborn.

But no one could really blame her, having all these feelings all the sudden thrown at her must be confusing, but still it wasn't really helping the case.

"Alice you don't have to worry- Landon is no treat for us, there are seven family members of this family and if it would come down to me and him I am sure that my past with Maria will be a advantage for us- there is no way Maria was able to teach him everything I know in such short period."

"I know, but after everything I really don't think anything is impossible, therefore I worry, and you can dislike it if you want. That's just the way I work." I had to chuckle when she said that.

"Silly Alice, haven't you realized yet that you might just worry about me always a bit too much." Stroking her hair softly with my fingertips I felt Alice loosen a bit her grip around my waist, probable realizing that I wasn't going anywhere and she could be more gentle.

Sitting there with her- just listening to her breathing - unnecessary breathing of course but I understood the purpose, because not being able to smell the atmosphere and relate to the environment that surrounded us could be uncomfortable.

"So what do you say about a hunting trip? I'm sure you must be thirsty." Not to mention how nice it would be to get away from the house with her.

"Sure- but can we go to Olympia or something? I really don't feel like running in the woods around here today." Ah, still scared of the woods- not something that should worry her but Alice could be a bit oversensitive, especially after realizing that her talent could be deceiving if the opponent knew how to manipulate her visions, something that Landon.

"We can go wherever you want Alice, just let me swing by Carlisle's office and let him know where we are going." She just nodded and sat up again, gazing me for a few seconds and then lighting up her perfect smile.

"Any chance I will get to spend time with you afterwards?" okay there was a few things I had to make clear right here right now.

"You sure are crazy if you think I would leave your side after everything, don't you know by now that I would do anything for you and that also include stay with you no matter what situation you find yourself in." Her smile- if possible- widened before Alice took my hand and dragged me with her out of the room. An advantage of being a newborn, she could really lead me to wherever she wanted.

*********

And here I had thought Alice would be the thirsty one and in the end I was the one who had been enjoying the hunting trip more.

Maybe it was the fact that I had been thinking about Alice safety and needs that I had forgotten about my own.

"You sure are funny when you forget about the presence." Alice laughed while her arms locked around me from behind. She really was a tease – too much of a tease for her own good really – and right now she was walking on fire so to speak.

"Well can you blame me- having you to dream about I can't think about any sane person who wouldn't get lost in once thoughts." Loosening her grip around me enough that I could turn around and face her I found the same smile lit up on her face.

It was nice to know that I was causing the smile, for too long had Alice smiled because someone else love but now – well as rude at it might sound – finally it was me and no one else.

"Hello Prince charming, where did you just go again?" She laughed a bubble laugh before pecking me on the cheek, making me actually shiver of the gesture, but in a good way of course.

"I'm sorry but it truly is hard to concentrate around you." Stroking her cheek my eyes focused on her eyes, they were not completely crimson anymore but it was still a while before I would get to see her eyes truly golden.

She stared back at me waiting for me to continue talking or maybe she was just trying to figure out a better topic for us to talk about.

Finally Alice broke the silence with a giggle. Surprised by her reaction I tilted my head a little to the side and gave her a questioning glare.

"What's so funny?" Not being able to help myself I slowly ran my fingers through her hair while Alice laugh got quiet and she just smiled.

"I just saw Emmett going crazy when you told Esme and Carlisle that you have been wondering if maybe it would be good for us to get a own place for a while." Her smile got from amused to kind as she hugged herself closer and let her hands touch my neck, making me shiver again. "I like the idea, I just don't think the town of your choice is such a good idea, I like the sun, but being cooped up inside the house and waiting for the rain is so boring." Of course Alice had been thinking about all those details already, I had barely had time to think it through and if I even should bother asking Carlisle's and Esme's opinion, because Alice needed her whole family not just me. But the thought of making Emmett go a bit crazy when he would be apart from his baby sister was amusing.

"Is there any way for me to be planning something without you knowing? What if I want to surprise you with something?"

"Then I will just act surprised, we are good actors after all, part of the job when you are a vampire." We locked our eyes with each other for a moment before both of us broke into a laugh.

Her laugh rang in my ears as a sweet melody, and her hands still by my neck just made it better. I could hear and feel the wonderful creature that had chosen me all those years ago.

Moments passed and our laughter started to fade away while the staring took over. She bit her lip gently, waiting for me to say something, but I was lost. Completely lost in her eyes that were so piercing and dangerous, yet beautiful and the only eyes that interested me, but I had to say something, Alice was waiting after all.

"So what now - do you want to stay here still for a while?"

She smiled again, and seemed to be teasing me while waiting for a second and then trapping us both on the ground.

"Funny and probably unfair too if we look it from your point of view, but I can actually surprise you as much as I want, and you have to deal with it somehow while trying not to get all crazy."

Her grin got bigger as I crocked my eyebrow and tried to get up, but she held me still, locking my arms in place on either side of my head. "I didn't tell you that you are allowed to get up yet Jazz." She growled playfully and I had to laugh again – one of the millions of the positive things that came with Alice, she always made me laugh and happy.

"You truly are a monster, refusing me to get up, someone might just call this keeping me hostage."

"Well, I think you would have to be unwilling to the situation to make it count as some kind of kidnapping." She shrugged and let her face fall closer to mine.

"And what makes you think I am agreeing to this?" Her breathing was too close, right in my face, blowing that scent towards me. Yes she was right, I would let her do anything and not refusing her.

"Oh I think you appreciate the good things about this hostage thing." Letting a small giggle leave her Alice let her face fall even closer so that her lips touched mine. I was prepared for a kiss, but maybe not such a passionate kiss. Alice being in control seemed to please her enough as she didn't let go of my arms. Which was kind of sad, I would have loved to place them on her waist, pulling her closer and maybe letting my fingers trace her spine in an attempt to tease her back just a bit.

Her lips left mine, tracing my jaw and throat and all I could do was groan out of pleasure, she really was too good at this. And I had missed it way too much – seeing her giving away her kisses to Landon, knowing that there was a small chance she would never know the truth (but obviously that had been a huge mistake, there was no keeping the future from her) had been more than excruciating. But she was here now, kissing me, teasing and even giggling when she felt my arms trying to get free.

"Like I said, I don't think you mind this whole hostage thing." She lifted her face up, loosening her grip around my arms long enough that I had the chance to yank then free and place both of then around her waist and pulling Alice next to me before rolling over and trapping her now between my arms while I locked the rest of her body in place with mine, twisting my legs around hers and letting a grin form itself on my face.

"Yes I think I will like this, especially since you are sloppy enough to let me take advantage of you from time to time." Her eyes narrowed but stayed mocking.

"And what if it was my plan?"

"Well was it?"

"Eh, no." She looked away but I just waited her and her gaze returned.

"Don't be embarrassed you silly newborn, it's nice having control from time to time, you already outrun me in speed strength and beauty." Her mouth fell open as she stared at me, trying to fight a smile.

"I love you." I knew that, but hearing those words I had already herd so many times was still a pleasure.

"I love you too.. Now, do you want to stay here or should be head back home already? I am sure Esme is missing you already." Kissing her lightly on the nose tip I let go of her arms, letting her lift them up and placing her hands on my cheeks.

"I guess we have to be going."

"Hey Jake – did you hear something, maybe it's an elk, come on!"

We both froze, Alice because she could smell the scent of the man who was just behind a few trees –still unable to see us – and me because I felt her feelings shift and I quickly grabbed her arms again, pressing them against the ground as I watched her eyes shift. Her mood changed so drastically, and yes I was also aware of the scent being very inviting, but she just lost it, not used to the feeling to fight the thirst with when a scent was so appealing.

"Alice, focus!" Her eyes were shut and for a second I thought it was working but then her eyes snapped open and she stared at me before hissing. Not good. "Alice, come on you don't want to be doing this!"

**_Note: Yeah I know it's a bit short, but like I said - my birthday, concert.. meaning I am exhausted!_**


	17. Chapter 16 The hunter

**Note: So lately I haven't really had the time or inspiration to type. I only got one week left in Finland before I leave for England and my internship so there is a lot going on.**

**But finally I got the chapter finished.**

**I am going to warn you, this is probably the last huge drama that will happen in the story, and before someone asks: No – there will not be a sequel to this one. I have the poll on my page, you can vote there for the couple you want me to write about and well, if you want more Jasper and Alice you will just have to tell me so, or more correctly – make a wish for that I will come up with a new storyline for them in a new story.**

**Okay enough talking, like I said I have a lot to do.**

**Take Care – Bambino

* * *

**

**Jasper's POV**

Well this was an unusual situation, and not in a good way. Because Alice was the one acting strange and making me nervous about what was to come.

Her reaction was only natural of course but it was frightening seeing her lose control like this, for every second that ticked by she just seemed to be more desperate to find a way around me and get to the human.

And the freaky part – no one else was there to stop her but me, and her thirst just made the ache in my throat so much worse. But for Alice I might just be able to ignore it, or at least try.

"Alice listen to me, you have to snap out of it, the last thing you want to do right now is to hurt someone. I know you are thirsty but we will find something more suitable for our diet to hunt for. Just listen to my voice and get back to reality."

She stared at me, probably wondering what I was doing because her eyes were wary and not even close to the positive glance Alice always carried in them.

Damn.

She took a step forward and I raised my hand in a way of shielding myself and at the same time warning her about approaching the human behind the trees. "Alice remember who you are, this is not you, you have to fight it for your own sake. Think about the person you really are, this is not something you would want to be doing if the thirst wasn't ruling your decisions." I nodded in encouragement, trying to give her some help but Alice seemed so lost she didn't know what to do anymore. She just walked, hissed occasionally at me, and kept on staring blankly forward.

What was she seeing? She seemed completely mesmerized by. Did she have a vision of herself hovering over a cold and dead body, enjoying the blood? That would not be good, either for her or me. Not to forget our family and the human- all unknowing of the situation.

She hissed again and I sighed while pressing my hands towards her shoulders, trying to push her towards the ground.

"Alice just listen to me!" I didn't like to have to use a tone with her but right now I didn't see much more options than just being deadly serious.

Another hiss and I started to get more and more frustrated, this was not the Alice I remembered or wanted. Of course having her run around with Landon didn't make it too easy to make sure that Alice had a proper self-control, stupid of me really; I should have guessed that something like this would happen.

After all – I was the newborn expert.

"Come on, I want to check it out before nightfall Bill!"

Oh perfect, they were really coming here already? Why weren't humans smarter? Did they really have to be so stupid – walking right towards the danger?

"Okay Alice, we are leaving now, either you like it or not but I am not letting you kill someone. This is not something you would approve of when the thirst is gone." Without waiting for that final hiss I started pulling her with me, of course getting a piece of Alice mind and fists in return but not even Alice stood a chance when I had been trained for this kind of situations.

My arm locking around her throat made me feel uncomfortable as I let my other arm lock her arms in place next to her waist and we slowly backed away from the clearing.

Having her in my arms till breathing way too much to ease the need of blood in her system I tried to whisper comforting words. But truth be told I had no clue what to tell her anymore, it wasn't a completely unreal situation, I knew what it felt like losing your control and being tortured while trying to choose between the thirst and the one you cared for.

Shadowed by the trees I felt Alice loosening up a bit, still stiff but at least she seemed less determined to kill me as soon as she had a chance, which was pretty good taking the situation in consideration.

"Seriously why do we need to go this way? People say this is not a safe part of the woods."

I stopped breathing and felt Alice's whole body go tense again. Stupid humans, they were so close right now, we were able to see them.

One of them – Bill I assumed – was a chubby middle aged man with thin hair and a bid nose, his eyes seemed almost white in the dim light in the woods but I soon realised they were just a light tone of gray.

The other human was younger, probably his brother or some other relative because he had the same facial features, only his eyes were green and his lips not as full as Bill's.

I stood still, holding Alice tight in my arms and covering as much as possible of her eyesight.

Quiet as the wind I let my words slip through my lips for Alice only to hear. Words about how she had to stop thinking like the hunter and instead think about herself as the victim- a person who didn't deserve such pain and torture only to satisfy someone else.

Amazing how I was even able to convince myself to ignore the humans, normally Alice was the one telling me to calm down and forget about hunting but the game had changed and there I stood.

"Seriously Dad, we don't need to worry it's just an old story about monsters haunting these woods, we are more than safe." Oh if the boy only knew.

"And what if these stories are true?"

"I doubt it, just look at us - we are still alive and never felt better. Or well, I am a bit hungry."

They kept on talking and nagging while my patience was starting to ran out. Maybe I should just let Alice have her fun and kill them, it would at least be quick, her thirst was starting to go way overboard, I could feel it, and frankly I hated it, because it affected me so much more when it came from Alice - my personal sun and supporter.

*********

Ten minutes passed and the humans started finally to make their way out of the clearing, still arguing about if it had been smart to come out today when there were fish fries at home waiting for them.

I would have liked for them to just stay away, would have made my situation with Alice so much easier. But she seemed pretty calm, hadn't said a word since we had hid between the trees.

To come and think of it, Alice had been extremely relaxed in my arms, and her feelings numb.

A shiver went through my spine as I looked down at her. Seeing Alice perfect little head tilted towards my chest and her eyes closed.

What in the hell?

"Alice?" I kept my voice steady, knowing that she hated when I got stressed over her wellbeing.

But there was no response and my body went literally cold, even if it was already cold as ice I just felt empty as I stared at her before blinking and realizing I had to do something.

"Alice!" There was stress in my voice now – which was trembling by the way – and I felt sick.

She was completely still, breathing, but way too still and peaceful.

What was I suppose to do with her? Had I got the time to get her to Carlisle?

I had to have that time- there was no way that I would be able to help Alice right now.

_Just think about it, Alice trusts you._

And with that I picked her up again in my arms and started running, careful not to look down at her too much because I was afraid I might lose my focus and end up throwing Alice against a rock or tree.

Thankfully the house wasn't tat far away and as I stormed through the door there were a lot of eye pairs on me.

Esme and Carlisle sat close to each other on the couch, holding hands while Carlisle flipped a page of a book.

Rosalie and Emmett were also there – surprisingly – and were staring at each other with some emotions around them I really wanted to ignore.

Edward was no were to be found of course, he was with Bella, but maybe it was for the best, Bella was Alice closest friend, so having her here right now would not help at all.

"Carlisle." My voice was weak as I nodded towards Alice while panic wanted to take over me again.

What was wrong with her? She seemed to be burning in my arms, but I knew better than to believe that hallucination.

"Jasper, what happened?" He was up on his feet quickly, letting go of Esme's hand as she followed him, her face struck with horror.

Poor Esme, she hated seeing her family getting hurt.

"I don't know, there were some humans, and Alice lost control, I tried to stop her and we hid in the woods waiting it out. I was so distracted with the humans and keeping my grip around Alice that I missed when she must have passed out on me, because when I was going to get her home, or hunting, she didn't respond and.. Carlisle would you just tell me what is going on?"

Waiting for an answer I laid down Alice on the couch stroking her hair out of the way while Carlisle got his medical bag.

"You said she lost control? And after relaxing she passed out?"

"No, I mean I don't know if she even had gotten relaxed before she passed out, Carlisle please I am losing my mind right now, why are you feeling worried?!"

"Jasper, take a deep breath, it won't help Alice if you are stressing us all out with y our talent. Now as for Alice I need some ice. She is burning up."

And like before my body went completely cold.

I thought I had imagined Alice's body temperature, but it seemed like I had been right. She was hot – and not in a good way.

_**Note: Let me know what you think, what is going to happen next and of course, who is responsible for this? ;) **(yeah I know it's shorter than usual)_


	18. Chapter 17 Pain & Agony

**Note: Finally, I have been promising this chapter for days now but I couldn't find the inspiration, maybe because I don't like causing trouble for our precious Jalice? But here it is, and I hope you like it. It's not all about love, more about the previous drama is shown and I think that you will also start to see why this story was such an obvious sequel to 'Even angels fall'.**

**Okay that's it for me. If you have questions just message me!**

**Take care- Bambino.**

**Carlisle's POV.**

There was really no easy way to do this. Jasper had been stressing out since he brought Alice home and Esme had been completely shocked and worried.

But knowing what I knew, I had no choice but to tell Jasper and the others of the situation.

The reason for my business trip had been to get information, information I thought not every family member would like to know about, but it was necessary and in a way it had paid off, even if I had hoped that the answer would be simple and easy to take care of.

And I knew even if I hadn't seen him yet that Jasper would not be pleased about the news I had from my little conversation in Italy.

"_And you say she suffered a sudden collapse?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Very interesting, I wonder why she wasn't reacting before – you say this Landon bit her?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I am curious Carlisle, what is it exactly you ask from me old friend?"_

"_I need you to help us Aro, this is not a situation I have any experience in and you and your family are the only ones who could have seen something like this." _

"_And Jasper? I am sure he will not be happy about me coming to Forks."_

"_You are probably right, but you would be surprised about what Jasper is ready to do for Alice's sake." _

Yes, it would be hard to tell them about that part. Going to Italy alone would be already something that would shock them; Esme had known of course, I would never leave her unknowing about my whereabouts.

But it was time to focus and open the door to the living room.

Entering the room Jasper looked up after hovering over Alice who looked still pale and in bad shape.

Her cheeks natural glow seemed to fade away for every second and her lips where in a hard and thin line, like she was trying to hide the pain from Jasper – even if he could still feel it.

"Jasper." His eyes were wary, he was thirsty too, but considering the circumstances no one dared to ask him to hunt. If he felt strong enough to stay with Alice then I would let him.

It had been one week after all, one week of nothing but torture on her face. But her eyes never opened and like I already had realized she seemed to fade away slowly.

"Carlisle, is there any news?"

"Yes, but I do think we should wait for the rest of the family."

"They can wait." His tone was flat while his eyes rested on Alice, carefully stroking her hair with his right hand.

"Don't be rude Jasper, we are still fast and our hearing is as excellent as ever." Rosalie sat down in one of the chairs while the rest of the family followed. Edward had been able to convince Bella to stay home and that he would call as soon as he heard something new about Alice.

"So what is the news dear?" Esme's encouraging smile gave me a bit hope, it might not be impossible to tell them about Aro and his assumptions.

But who was I kidding it would be exactly as hard as I had imagined.

"I talked to an old family member, or you may not call him family, but he was once a part of my coven." hesitating I saw Jasper look up at the words family member, he was probably not liking where this was going, my emotions were confusing, filled with worry, encouragement, faith and understanding. "He was very interested about Alice's condition, it's rare, he hasn't seen – or heard – anything like it, and he has agreed to help, he will be coming here soon, with more information. I do know some already but what I know is going to sound terrifying and confusing if we don't wait for his full explanation."  
"Back up for e second, you are saying that we are letting the psychopath into our house?"

"Emmett, that's inappropriate!" Esme stared at Emmett for a minute, giving her son a lesson in manners, before letting her eyes rest on me again. Thankfully she was by my side no matter what, so that only left the rest of the family to convince. And maybe Jasper would be the best one to start with.

"Jasper?" He sat silent, staring at Alice face that was starting to look green, if that was possible, but after all, anything seemed to be possible these days with our family.

"I don't like it." Not surprising, neither the fact that Jasper's eyes never left Alice face while he spoke. "I don't understand why he couldn't just tell you everything and let us handle it, it's not like Aro can do anything special, and besides – it's Aro, I don't want him close to Alice, you know how he likes Alice's gift, so what if this is some kind of plan to also get her to join the Volturi?"

"You know that's not going to happen Jasper, Aro might have a very original mind but he knows that Alice is not leaving this place, we would never let that happen, her place is with our family and by your side."

Edward cleared his throat, looking concerned, probably already picking up a few serious thoughts from my brains. "Jasper might be right – if Aro is after Alice's gift it wouldn't be impossible, he knows Jasper would follow her anywhere, even if that includes Volterra, so I don't know, Alice is weak right now, she might be easy to talk into something she wouldn't normally want."

Well this was just perfect, of course I had considered the possibility of Aro having a plan once he got to Forks, but like I had already pointed out it was doubtful that Aro would be stupid enough to try something like that.

"I don't know his hidden agendas, Edward you will be close by all the time of course, reading his mind, but other than that I don't know if we can do anything else at the time, only wait for him and the rest of his family, and hope that Alice lasts for that long."

**Jasper's POV.**

Unbelievable – even as sick as Alice was at the moment she looked so beautiful, her thick lashes angled to shadow the skin under her eyes and her cheekbones lifting up every other beautiful face feature that she had from the pale skin tone.

But she was sick, seemed to get worse by the second as her face twisted in pain and agony every now and then.

There was really not much I was able to do, try to calm her down worked sometimes but Alice hated it when I manipulated her emotions, so even if she was sick it wasn't worth hurting her feeling and getting my ass kicked for it later, because Alice was going to wake up, she had to, there was no other option in my world.

Carlisle's news on the other hand – he wanted to involve Aro. Something that was not okay, because having Aro around, there weren't even words to describe my dislike for that idea. His papery hands on Alice face, him seeing every thought she ever had had. No, no way I was letting that happen.

"May I speak with Carlisle alone for a moment?" Not that it was a question, more like a warning for the others to clear the room if they didn't want to be thrown out with missing body parts.

"Jasper, sweetheart, try to listen to him, Carlisle didn't make this decision easily, it is burden to bear, but it might help Alice, so just think about it." Esme put her hand on my shoulder and squeezed it lightly, meanwhile my eyes just rested on Alice face.

What had happened that I had missed? How could she go from fine to bad in just a few minutes?

Everyone left the room slowly, leaving Carlisle behind, and he was worried. Not a big secret, but there was also confusion.

"We have to talk about this Jasper. You know I only want to protect her."

"Sure, so do I, but somehow I don't like your idea of protecting her."

"He is harmless as long as you and Edward stay with her." Like I was going to leave Alice side either way?

"Harmless? Carlisle you are talking about Aro, and what if he brings Jane? Think about the damage, she could make us all twist in pain in just a few seconds and Alice could be gone before we are able to stand up again."

"Easy Jasper, you know as well as me that that's not going to happen. No matter what Alice is not leaving this house without us."

"Trust me; with Aro that won't be a problem, he will just drag us with him."

"Jasper." He was seriously starting to irritate me, what was it about Aro that was so important that his highness himself had to come here?

"What? Are you going to tell me what Aro told you?"

"I told you that we will talk about it when he comes here Jasper."

"That's just ridiculous, Alice is in pain, Carlisle I can feel it, her emotions are shifting so fast, and for the worse, it's like she is trying to break from it but can't, she is stuck. And you know something, but you can't seriously think that I am going to wait for Aro to come and deliver the news?!"

"Calm down Jasper, you getting upset is not going to help Alice."

"I can't calm down-" Looking up again after probably staring at her face for five hours straight. "- keep seeing my only love in pain, and there is nothing I can do until you tell me what's going on! So no, I can't calm down, not even if I try, because Alice is not alright, and her wellbeing is all I care about Carlisle, she's the reason I live for crying out loud."

Carlisle seemed to be a bit touched by my words, but he remained stubborn and stood silent. "Carlisle, I am begging you! Tell me what's going on, I can't stand it – not knowing – she is my soul mate, so yes I beg you, tell me what's wrong with her." I must have been on the edge of losing in because normally I wouldn't beg, just keep on staring someone down and possibly throw in some treats. And maybe Carlisle realized it because he sighed and sat down in one of the armchairs.

"Why are you making me do this Jasper, I told you that the information I have is just going to be terrifying if we don't know everything."

"I don't care, Carlisle nothing can scare me more that not knowing what's going on with her."

"And you are sure you can't wait a few hours."

"Positive." His face got even more serious as Carlisle parted his lips to speak again and his emotions tipped me off, grabbing Alice hands gently in mine before squeezing them in a way of seeking comfort.

"Aro believes that Landon's venom is not only meant for turning vampires into humans, because that would in the end make all these transformations chaotic and dangerous for those who are close friends or relatives. Therefore Aro believes that Landon's venom is in our system until it has finished its purpose – which is destroying our body and soul, and by that slowly killing even the most powerful vampires."

I didn't know what to say, I could only stare at Alice again, her face again twisted in agony and something clicked in my head – was I going to lose her?

_**Note: Okay, so like I have said, this is the last gigantic drama, but still I want to know what you think and also what you think will happen next! XoXo**_


	19. Chapter 18 Illness

**Note: Hey guys, so guess what – my internet is working again, yeah! Bambino goes wireless, hehe. But seriously it's nice to be back online.**

**So I'm going to confess that there will be a bit more drama in this story, nothing new, but having Alice passed out and Jasper completely worried.. well not really too hard to write about that for a few chapters.**

**Anyways, let me know what you think and I'm giving you guys one week more to vote for what story you want me to do next, the poll is on my presentation page, right now it seems like Rosalie and Emmett are taking the win, but there is still time, Jasper and Alice are also an option but please let me know then by private message what kind of story you would like with them.**

**Okay, so without anymore useless typing I give you chapter 18, Jasper's point of view, and I have to say – I feel bad for him!**

**Take care – Bambino

* * *

**

**Jasper's POV:**

Seconds, minutes, hours, days.. it didn't seem to end, every breath she took just made me feel worse and worse.

Alice was so weak and innocent. Even if she was a vampire she wasn't as big of a threat as Edward or me. No she was easy to harm if you wanted too and at the same time someone who should never be unprotected. Because that was what this was about, if I would have been there for Alice when she needed me then she wouldn't be lying on the coach and being tortured.

It had been three days since Carlisle had told me what Aro thought about the situation, and there had been no improvement, only more pain and screaming. Her skin seemed get warmer for every day and at the moment it was like touching a human with a fever, which wasn't a good sign at all. And the screaming – I wished that I was deaf, that I wouldn't have to hear her but it was impossible and always when she wimped I tried to make her feel better by stroking her cheek or placing my hand on her forehead.

"Alice, can you hear me?" But who was I kidding, she never gave me an answer, sometimes her face twisted a little but it was never because she reacted to my voice, no it seemed like the pain was the only thing she could concentrate on.

And the rest of the family was not any calmer than me. Esme was sobbing tearlessly every day, Edward was trying to keep Bella calm while he was anxious about the situation. Even Rosalie and Emmett were feeling down, not as passionate with their love as they usually were, no instead Rosalie sat with Esme and Emmett tried to keep me company. Carlisle on the other hand had locked himself into his office, trying desperately to find a cure for Alice, but since we didn't really know what was going on he came out every day just as clueless as the day before.

And just as everyday I sat in by her, trying to understand the pain that was coming from her, because taking it in, living the emotional climate that she was in wasn't pleasant at all, but it was worth it, since I couldn't talk to her and get answers I could feel it an interpret.

"Jasper? Maybe it would be a good time for you to hunt. I'll watch Alice if you don't feel comfortable leaving her alone." Ah, this was another thing that happened daily, Esme taking a break of her crying and trying to get me out of the house, but like every day she got the same answer.

"I'm fine, Alice needs me and I don't want to leave her side either way so the hunting will have to wait." Not that I knew what else she expected, because leaving alone in this emotionally wasn't something I was ready to do, it was maybe too late to prevent what had happened but I could still try and fix it. And I had to fix it because Carlisle had already started throwing hints that maybe it would be good to get us all to Volterra, that Aro had offered to help. But knowing Aro from what Edward and Alice had told me from their last visit he liked Alice talent, and bringing her to him didn't seem like a good plan. Still, all the pain she was in made me think it over regularly, I would never leave her alone with them, so maybe it would be possible, that was if Aro was able to help her, who knew, maybe he would just make it worse.

But it had to stop, because once again she screamed and the whole room was filled with agony that forced me to press my hands to each side of my head and shut my eyes. It wasn't possible to feel like this, of course it shouldn't be possible either to have your soul destroyed like Alice's was, but the pain, it was like nothing I had experienced, killing all the new born vampire's was like a joyful moment compared to this. And maybe it was because it was Alice, but I doubted it would make any difference if it was Esme lying there instead, the pain would still be as powerful.

"Jasper?"

Gosh, another thing these days was how jumpy I had gotten. Something that the whole family were used to by now, but it was still annoying not knowing if someone stood behind you sometimes, just like now as Esme put her hand on my shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

She wasn't alone; Carlisle was shutting the door and came to sit next to me, taking Alice's temperature like every night and sigh when he saw how high it was.

"We need to get this sorted Jasper, I don't think we can wait anymore, she is not going to wake up on her own, this thing.. illness that she has is only getting worse and I know you don't like the idea of involving Aro but at this point I have no other ideas on how to fix this." He started at Alice's face, probably eying all the small drops of sweat that was covering her forehead. "I already booked us transportation, a normal plane isn't possible and I don't like the idea of running there with her either. And even if it sounds crazy and not like something I would do I did hire a private plane for us, there is room enough to have everyone with us and I can have the most useful tools with me in case Alice needs help on the way." Like there was any help we could give her, the painkillers weren't helping since her venom was destroying the pills sooner than they could sooth her. So the only thing was really my talent, and even that didn't seem enough. But there were more important things to consider right now, I didn't like the plan at all but seeing her like this just made my heart ache and I didn't want it to be like this, I needed her alive, I needed her as positive and happy like she usually was. I needed my Alice, and if that meant taking her with me to Italy well so be it.

"When would we be leaving?" I could hear Esme let a breath out of her, probably holding it in while she waited for my reaction, Carlisle sighed again and got up, pulling Esme closer to him before answering.

"We would leave tonight, there is an hour until twilight and the plane should be set to go."

"Okay. Are the others ready? And does.. Aro know?" The last part really was something I didn't want to say, the thought of him helping us was just stupid, and there had to be some kind of plan in his mind, but we wouldn't know until we got there and Edward could read his mind.

"Aro knows that we might get there if that is what we decide, he will be ready Jasper, I know you don't like the idea, no one does and I do understand why – he is known for being unpredictable – but I tried it my way and there is no resolution so maybe this is what we need." Another sigh and I had to look up after staring at Alice the whole time.

Carlisle looked exhausted. He had really tried, maybe not successfully but he had done his best, after all this was his daughter and he loved her just as much as the rest of the family. "I think it would be best if we tried to get her into the car already, make sure we are ready to leave when it's time." Well it could hurt. I would sit with her – have her head resting in my lap.

"We will need more than one car, you and Esme can come with me and Alice but the others will have to get Emmett's car or something."

"That's fine. So are you ready to move her?" That was one good thing with Carlisle, he knew that it was useless asking me if Emmett could take Alice. Opening the door for me Esme disappeared to the kitchen and Carlisle picked up the car keys. As for me, I stared at Alice for a moment, her face again twisted into a look I didn't like. Well it was time to get this over, so carefully placing one of my hands on her back and the other one by her knees I lifted her up, resting Alice's head against my chest I started walking. Her skin was burning, I could feel it through my shirt and obviously I didn't like it, it wasn't the Alice I knew.

I moved slowly, getting to the car in a minute rather than a few seconds, but my mind was so occupied with Alice and how she was holding up that I didn't dare to do any sudden movements.

"I will talk with her others. Just give me a shout if you need my help. And Jasper-" Carlisle bent down to talk to me as I sat down in the backseat and carefully angled Alice so that her head rested in my lap. "-It will be okay, we will find a way, you will have her back, it might take time but we will figure it out." Giving me a weak smile he left, probably hearing me murmur that we didn't have that much time left. Because honestly – for how long could she keep this up? It wasn't normal and they all knew it, having her gasping for air or screaming when the pain took over completely, no- vampires were not suppose to feel pain.

"Alice, try to hold on just a while longer, we will get help and it will be okay, we are all here for you and I'm not going anywhere, not without you so just take it easy and.. I love you." Trying once again calm her down I let the car get filled with my talent but it didn't take long until I had to give up. Whatever Alice was having it seemed like it was an illness you couldn't fight, it always won, and that of course worried me like crazy. "Come on babe, I need you, I need my little joyful monster by my side. No one except you can complete my life, so I need you to be okay, so that you can once again be that person who makes my day better by just smiling." bending down and kissing her on the cheek I felt how my lips were getting burned, I didn't know if it was possible but maybe her temperature had gone up again. In an almost desperate attempt I rested my cheek against her forehead and tried to mumble words that usually made her smile. Words like I love you and I need you, that she was the most beautiful creature alive and that someday I would try and give her everything she wanted. But still, she once again screamed making me shut my eyes and trying to muffle the piercing sound, but no it was there so clearly and in the end I just moaned quietly and took her hand while I again tried to use my talent and calm her down.

**_Note: So what do you think the reason behind Alice's illness is? What's the solution? And will Jasper ever again get to see her smile? Go on and guess; and I will try and get the next chapter done as soon as possible. XoXo_**


	20. Chapter 19 Italy

**Note: Well, I am back with a chapter. I am going to be honest, I do not like being forced to write, but a certain friend was nagging long enough that I gave up and gave it a shot.**

**So yes – I am not proud of the result, but I guess you know now how it looks when I rush through a chapter without reading it through or checking the spelling.**

**Off to bed now, hopefully the next chapter will be better (but there will be no new chapter until I finish my chapter on the Edward-Brooke-Jacob story.**

**Take Care - Bambino

* * *

**

**Jas****per's POV.**

"Tell me again what the plan is?"

"Jasper, we have been over this already three times, you know the plan just as well as you know Alice."

"I know, but I just want to hear it again."

Carlisle sighed as he pulled the car aside. It was dark already in Volterra and the only thing we had to do was step out of the car and enter the Volturi's so called home. But I couldn't, maybe because Alice was resting in my arms with a tortured expression on her face, or maybe it was because I knew this had to be a trap. If Aro really wanted to help with any strings being attached he would have just come to Forks. But we were in Italy, so something was definitely up. And whatever it was it had probably to do with the fact that Aro liked Alice's gift since the day Edward had shared his memories and thoughts about our family.

"We are going to walk in, talk to Aro, explain what Alice has been going though- hope that he understands and helps – and the go back home with Alice as we know and love her." Right, it was a good plan, if I only trusted Aro enough. But what Alice had told me from her visit to Italy with Bella she wasn't really to glad to have the honour of knowing the royalty of our kind.

But still, having Alice in my arms like this reminded me why I was there. If anyone could have a plan it was Aro, I just had to defend Alice if he tried something.

"Okay, lets go, I want to get her inside lying down somewhere, it was a long journey for her after all." Even if the journey had mostly been in an airplane and securely in my arms but still, I felt better if I knew that she had the best possible place to rest at.

Stepping out of the car I took a deep breath before fixing Alice into a proper position in my arms. And then we started walking.

Carlisle walked first, with Esme by his side. Edward walked with me and Rosalie came with Emmett as the last ones in our little line of vampires.

God I hated this, each step was like getting closer towards hell and the worst part was that I was taking Alice with me, but deep inside I knew that she was not going to get better if we didn't do anything. So not taking her to see Aro was like letting her go through hell until her body and soul was destroyed.

"It's going to be okay Jasper, you are doing this for Alice, and she needs you to be the one who takes responsibility right now. So even if you – or we for that matter- don't trust Aro, just do it for her sake." Well Edward was right there, people might see me as the tense one and it was true that Alice was the one who lit me up and at the same time made me realize she was someone I had to take care off. Even if she tended to make my brains go completely damaged when she kissed me, but that was another story. A story I would hopefully be able to repeat soon with her. "Ugh, Jasper this was not what I meant when I said that you should think of what's best for Alice."

"Sorry Edward." fighting a smile I focused on the dark alley we were walking through, seemed like every person was sleeping already, maybe not that surprising considering it was past midnight. But Aro would not be sleeping, no he would be wide awake and maybe in a middle of his dinner – something that wasn't really and made my situation any better, but Alice was more important, I had to make sure she was okay before I even started considering to hunt.

"Right, this way, better not take the tunnel, there was another door we used to get out of there last time we visited."

Time seemed to pass way to fast. We made our way through different hallways that seemed far from friendly for human eyes.

There was a door ahead of us, a door Edward seemed to remember because his emotions seemed to take a road down memory lane as he shuddered.

"We are here, Gianna is on the other side, she seems in a good mood so there shouldn't be a problem convincing us to meet Aro at once." No Edward was right on that point, Aro would be more than pleased to see us and his precious Alice.

Did she have to be so perfect that even someone as evil and manipulative as Aro would fall for her charm and talent?

"Everyone remembers the plan? If something would go wrong we will try to get out – not fight back – just make sure we are getting out safely." Somehow Carlisle seemed to aim his words at me, he knew I would be used to start a fight, and if someone hurt Alice I wouldn't hesitate for a second before attacking, so it seemed like he was reassuring me that there was no point trying, Volturi would have me dead in just a few moments, and then who would take care of Alice? Yes, even if I liked the plan on attacking I'd better not, I was doing this for Alice and failing in the end would just suck for everyone.

Emmett cleared his throat. He was probably just as uncomfortable about the fact of having Rosalie close to Aro as I was when it came to Alice. But that's what love is all about, taking care and protecting the one creature in the world that could take away your world as soon as she built it up for you.

Carlisle gave everyone one last nervous smile before he opened the door and walked in. Esme seemed terrified as she followed and Gianna – a woman who you would probably call beautiful – seemed surprised as she looked over our entourage. Her emotions changed when she saw Edward and Alice, first for the better, then for the worse as she realized that Alice wasn't feeling too well. Slow human minds, kind of annoying during these kinds of situations.

"Oh my, are you here to see Aro?"

"Yes, if you don't mind letting us in, he is expecting our company."

"Yes yes of course, just let me help you with the door." Not like the door would cause any problems but she wanted to do it so we waited until the door was open enough for Carlisle to put his hand on Gianna's shoulder and thank her.

This was it, just going in to see Aro, nothing major – except for the topic of our visit, but other than that no worries. Gosh, who was I kidding?

"Jasper, seriously, I can't control your mind, but at least keep it down, remember – you are doing this for Alice."

I closed my eyes for a few seconds and took a few deep breaths while nodding. Of course the calm disappeared when I heard hasty footsteps.

"Did somebody say Alice? Gianna? Well well, what do we have here – Carlisle my old friend, it has been too long even if it was recently you gave me the pleasure of getting a visit from you. Please come on in. I assume this visit has also to do with Alice and her illness?" I had only seen Aro on the painting Carlisle had in his office, but the picture was so accurate, Aro's skin was just as papery as on the painting and his smile exactly the same.

"Yes you assume right, we tried but there has been no improvement, and I did rely on the fact that you would help us if needed."

"Of course, but please, do come in I don't feel comfortable leaving my friend by the door."

He seemed so unreal somehow. His voice was calm and positive, but his emotions were something else, he was pleased about the visit – which just made my thoughts about his hidden agenda more realistic.

"Remember – for Alice." Edward seemed to really need to remind me of the obvious fact every second.

"Trust me, I am only here for her sake, lets get this over with."

Walking into the huge room with the rest of our family I felt Alice twisting in my arms while her emotions took another drastic change. It as getting worse, this visit was really necessary with other words.

"Ah, and you brought Jasper, well I do suppose I am not that surprised, Alice had so many memories about you from our last time together, you see – Edward has heard a lot himself of them and gave me every glimpse to treasure as my own memory." Right, so fake, almost made me want to winch and turn around. But no – for Alice, I would keep on walking and get this all sorted.

Exactly what I did, Edward close to me of course all the way.

Everyone seemed to be there – Caius, Marcus, Alec and Jane were the ones who caught my attention first, they didn't seem as pleased on the outside as Aro for our visit, but they probably knew that there was no use arguing with Aro about his decisions.

**-----**

Sitting with Alice I almost wanted to cross my fingers and hope that Carlisle, Aro and Edward would come up with a resolution soon, hopefully before dawn, which would be very soon.

"How is she?" Esme sat in a chair next to me and guarded Alice with her eyes. But she could only see the surface and probably wanted to know how Alice was feeling on the inside.

"She is holding up – barely – it's really hard to explain or analyse her emotions shift all the time. Sometimes it's just bad and sometimes worse." Not much of an explanation but it had to do. Because once again the room we sat in was filled with new emotions and I closed my eyes while squeezing Alice's hand. "Hold on Alice, it's going to be over soon." At least I hoped so.

Esme rested her hand on my back and rubbed it gently in a gesture as trying to give comfort until the door was opened and we both looked up.

Edward entered first, concern in his eyes. Carlisle came in next, pulling Esme up into his arms for a gentle embrace before Aro, followed by Jane and Demetri, entered.

They were quiet for a while, just waiting and my patience ended.

"Well- what's the resolution?"

"Ah Jasper, always so impatient when it comes to Alice and her wellbeing, but for now, let me tell you a story."

Wait. He wanted to tell me a story? Now?

"Jasper I actually think you wouldn't mind hearing this, it's related to Alice."

Damn it, Edward knew that would get my attention.

"Okay, let's hear it, but make it fast."

Aro smiled smugly before taking a step forward.

"The story about Landon and his gift, the reason why he is the most powerful vampire I have ever met."

_**Note: You know the drill – let me know what you think. XoXo**_


	21. Chapter 20 Fooling Mother Nature

**Note: So sorry I have kept you waiting (a long time, lol) but the fact that it's Christmas time and that I have been sick (yes once again) kind of is a good excuse.**

**Yes, sick again, this time I lost my voice, the lovely body part that creates the sound is completely messed up apparently. So you would think I would have had all the time in the world to type, but no, I have been so tired.**

**Anyways, I am back, with a really quick chapter, I just started writing and couldn't stop.**

**I also confess that it made me skip the step of checking the spelling and grammar, but just like the reason that I haven't been typing before this – I am tired.**

**So I hope you like it, and come on people, I miss all those lovely reviews that I used to get!**

**Take Care- Bambino

* * *

**

**Jasper's POV.**

He was really going to force me sit there and listen to a story?

Unbelievable in one way, but then again it was so typical Aro. And the story was about Landon so it was probably worth paying attention, every detail I knew about his life would help me destroy him the day I found him.

"I have to admit, when I heard about Landon's talent for the first time I just though he was gifted with a power to give us vampire's a second chance, something that never interested me. Of course it is a great power, far more powerful than any of ours, but ours laws are strict, you all know them – we do not give seconds chances." Aro gave me a smile that I really wasn't interested in seeing but I just nodded in a gesture that I understood. Because we all did know that you should never cross the Volturi unless you wished to die. "Of course it was only after I learned the full power of him that I got interested. You see Landon's talent is far more complex than you would think. Every vampire that is interested in power in this world would want him. The army's in the south would kill thousands of their own soldiers for him, and I would personally love to have him in my family for an eternity. You see dear Jasper – this talent has one purpose only – to destroy its victims. Landon is gifted with a power that will mislead you, make you believe that you can have a normal human life again, fall in love, have a carrier, a family and maybe day a happy person. But it's like mother natures law; once dead – always dead. And that is what Landon is all about – his bite can turn humans into normal vampires. But if biting a vampire that is healthy will lead into an end that Alice is having right now. A destroyed soul and body. It works so slowly, you don't notice it before the so called infection has already started to destroy you. Now there is a twist – like always – there is a very good chance to save this victim, by not turning him or her the vampire is allowed to have its human life and die in time, but it's when you turn them back. Your venom starts the infection. Now this is just such a certain way, because like Alice many vampires have someone to share their life with and these companions do not hesitate to bite their loved ones. So do not blame yourself Jasper, it is the natural thing to do, you didn't want to lose her and let the transformation happen. But that also means you tried to save her from death and that can't be when Landon's gift is involved. Therefore she is suffering now instead. The hope that his power gives you allows everyone to be happy for a while before the vampire that has been bitten starts fading away."

I practically felt sick to my stomach while listening, and it was not because everyone else's feeling in the family. It was me – the thought what I had done, if I would have let her stay human (maybe hunt down Landon and ask him to turn me too) this would never have happened. Alice would be okay, she would be laughing, hopefully in my arms while kissing my jaw playfully. But instead I had turned her into a suffering victim that was going to die. It was horrible – I was horrible, because this was so wrong.

"I don't believe it, there has to be a way!" Shutting my eyes I squeezed Alice's hand while hearing her gasping for air again. This was so wrong, in a way it was killing me as well.

"Of course there is a way." My eyes snapped open and I stared at Aro while he just smiled with a absentminded look in his eyes.

"What do you mean? You just told me she is going to die, that it is against Mother Nature!"

"Yes yes, it is but there is always a way to fool Mother Nature, how do you think we vampires exist if not by fooling her? I told you Landon's power was complex. If he feels like he made a mistake, that the person he turned deserves its life he can always save the creature. One more bite from Landon while the infection is in process. He can save her. And I would think that is the only solution, to let him help. He bit her the last time but of course he can't save you if the infection hasn't started yet, and it does only after the transformation from human to vampire is done."

Well this was all just a bit too confusing, I wanted to scream, toss Aro right into the wall and run away with Alice, but it wouldn't help. The only thing that would help was to have Landon and bite her, but he was gone, we had made it very clear that he was not welcomed into our lives anymore and he would never come to Italy willingly.

Not to forget the fact that we didn't know where he was.

"So that's it? We are just going to let her die? It Landon is the only one who can help us there really is no way?" I choked at the end just started at Alice face, even if she was in pain she was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen – her spiky hair that framed her face, her small and slender body and that bubbly personality that always made my day better. No, I couldn't lose her, not without losing my mind in the process.

So one thing was for sure, the day Alice stopped existing I would march right into Volterra and stand in the sunshine until the Volturi ended my life.

"Don't be ridiculous, why do you think I asked you to come? I know all this after reading Landon's mind. I told you that I wished for his company forever but for now he only promised to stay for a few years." Wait. He was here, in Italy, living with Aro and the rest of the Volturi?

"What?" my voice still broke as I heard Esme stop sobbing and Edward murmured to the others what Aro had been thinking, how he wanted us to be here so that we could get this sorted out.

"Yes, he is here, he came to me after Alice wanted him out of her life, so weak in that way, but I can't blame him for falling for lovely Alice, she really is a interesting creature that would have most males in this universe completely blind in seconds, you are a good example of that Jasper." Aro laughed while I shivered, yes it was hard not to fall for Alice but did he have to mention it right now? "I couldn't end his life of course, not when I realized that his talent was more than just turning vampires into humans. I offered him a place with us, and when he accepted." Aro's smile grew as he got more satisfied in his mind by the second.

"There is one thing I do not understand, if Landon knew that Alice would get sick, why did he bite her in the first place, why not leave her as a human?" Edward stood up while speaking and he strolled towards us while Aro sighed.

"Yes that did break his dead heart. But like I said, he was in love with Alice, and he thought that when the time was right he would explain to her the situation and ask her to let him save her."

Well at least Landon was screwed up in his head already then, but he was here. It was so hard to understand, I had walked into the same place as the one vampire that I hated?

And now I probably loved him in a way too, not that the hate would ever fade, but if he could save Alice I would forever be grateful towards him.

"So what happens now? What do I have to do to get your permission Aro – what will it take to let Landon bite her?"

"Not much, all I ask is that you stay here for a few weeks, let me monitor what happens to her, and also give me a chance to introduce Alice to this world, show all of you that it is not that bad to be like us, we are not monsters just because we live by the law. You know I like her talent Jasper, there is so much potential in Alice, and I do like it more than I should, so I ask you to stay for a few weeks. Alice will have her own mind, she will have the opportunity to leave with the rest of your family when the weeks have passed, I will not force her, but I do ask for a chance. It's a small price for making her well again."

Of course that would be his condition. Aro loved the thought of getting Alice.

But I knew her better than that, there was absolutely no chance she would stay, she hated this place. How many times didn't Alice tell me that Volterra gave her the chills and that she had missed Forks every second she had been with the Volturi and trying to save Edward. So the answer to Aro's question wouldn't be hard to answer. I already knew what Alice would do when does weeks had passed.

"Aro, you have a deal."

_**Note: Yes it is short, but I do not have all the time in the world, and the clock is ticking. Let me know what you think. XoXo**_


	22. Chapter 21 Fragile Alice

**Note: Okay so got my voice back, yay! You guys have no idea how annoying it was to just stick your tongue out when a very 'kind' brother was messing with you.**

**Did I mention that he is 27 and I am 17? yeah, who's the mature one really? hehe.**

**Well I am back with another chapter, and I am pleased to tell you that once this story is finished the next fanfic will be about Rosalie and Emmett, and I do not want to hear any complaints because you guys voted, and don't worry, I'll still do a lot of Jasper and Alice stories, just going to take me some time to come up with a good storyline.**

**And for some of you who have been asking the past few days about an update. Yes I was almost done with this chapter and then my computer crashed – I lost everything so yeah I had to start from the beginning. You will probably notice in the chapter that I was a bit annoyed writing it. Oh well.**

**Hope you enjoy and you know the drill, let me know what you think ;)**

**Take Care – Bambino

* * *

**

**Jasper's POV.**

It was strange, I felt nervous about meeting Landon again. Maybe it was because last time we had seen him Alice had told him to get out and never to come back.

Yeah, that was probably it because here I was now ready to let Landon bite Alice, probably the biggest mistake ever but Edward had reassured me that Aro wasn't lying, that Landon really seemed to be the only one who could make the pain go away.

Another day went, not that I knew why Aro was taking so long with brining Landon but it didn't matter really, yes I wanted Alice to get better but every moment with her alone was a blessing in its own, less emotions to handle so to say, even if her emotions were the hardest ones to handle.

Considering the fact that Alice's body and soul was being destroyed she seemed to be doing fairly well but I still couldn't help but to try and sooth her with my talent every time it seemed to get worse - which was often. Her head was laid in my lap and I stroke her hair while trying to concentrate on something else than her mood swings. It almost seemed impossible for someone to change this much with their emotions, but then again I had never met anyone who had the same problem as Alice at the moment.

It seemed like Alice was having a bit of a bad moment again as she pulled her eyebrows together and moaned, causing me to hold her tighter to me while trying to figure out a solution. I already knew what it was – obviously – but it was up to Aro when he would be ready to let Landon join me and Alice. Because one thing was for sure – I wasn't going to leave her alone with that vampire, last time I had ended up losing her and well that was still something that crossed my mind from time to time. What if Alice lost her memory again? Just the thought made me shiver as I looked down at her tortured facial expression.

God, just make it end. I would gladly change places with her, but that wasn't obviously going to happen.

"Jasper, we are ready when you are." Okay this was seriously starting to get messed up. Sure that Alice had my full attention, but when Edward was able to sneak into the room without me noticing it just started to get a bit confusing.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute."

"Jasper.. you know there is nothing to worry about, Alice is going to be fine, Aro's mind was nothing but honest."

"I know, you told me but just look at her Edward. How can Landon live with himself after this? Alice is innocent in all of this. She didn't deserve being bitten by him and having her body and soul tortured." There was a low sigh from Edward as he came closer and looked at Alice for a minute.

"You are right she doesn't deserve this, maybe that's why you need to trust Landon and Aro on this and get it over with."

Of course he was right and now it was my turn to sigh before standing up and cradling Alice against my chest. She felt so fragile. It was almost like I was scared of touching her just in case she would brake.

*********

**Four days later.**

**Alice POV.**

"Jazz?" My voice was weak but at least I was able to talk. I wasn't really sure what was going on, it was like my memory was wiped out and all I could remember was the pain and Jasper's voice begging me to hold on.

Opening my eyes slowly I still felt my head hammering and the pain in my body as I moved slightly – but the pain was luckily pretty numb by now.

He was there – naturally – and was staring at me with confused eyes. Not that I knew why, I was there and he usually was happy to see me but right now he just seemed too confused. Had I done something wrong? Newborn after all but he was used to newborns. Starting to feel nervous myself I shut my eyes for a moment while focusing on pushing away the pain and then refocusing on Jaspers stare once my eyes where open again. "Jasper, what's going on?" I was just about to sit up when Jasper pressed me gently back onto what seemed to be a couch.

"You are okay? I mean you are back – alive – awake - not in pain?" Well not that I understood any of that but it seemed like I was able to hide what was left of the pain in my body.

"Yes, I am okay. Feeling a bit weird maybe but-" That was all I had time to say before Jasper lifted me up himself from the couch and embraced me while burying his face in my hair. Okay that was just odd, sure we showed affection towards one and another but this felt desperate somehow- like he was on the edge of loosing it. Still I couldn't help myself and just closed my eyes while resting my head against his chest and breathing in his scent. Yes, I had missed that part, even if I had heard him from time to time I hadn't been able to smell him like this.

"I was so worried. Don't you ever do that to me again Alice. I can't loose you." He tightened his grip before letting go and looking down at me with a smile on his face. Oh I had missed that smile, mysterious but still gentle.

And how bad had it been if he had been worried about loosing me? Shouldn't Jasper know by now that I wasn't going anywhere? That he could rely on my love even if I sometimes lost my memory and was fooled to think that Landon was the right one for me.

"Should I apologize? It's crazy but I really have no idea what happened Jasper so please – fill in the blanks for me." Smiling a bit apologetic I tilted my head to the side before looking around.

Well this was familiar in an unpleasant way. "Uhm, where are we exactly."

Jasper sighed before kissing the top of my head.

"Just don't freak out, we really tried to come up with a better solution." Okay that wasn't really helping, why would Jasper warn me? How bad could it really be?!

"Jasper.."

"Okay.. well, when we were waiting for the humans to leave in the woods you- well I am not sure what happened – but I guess you fainted and I got you back to the house. You were in so much pain I didn't know what to do, it was killing me seeing you like that and feeling everything and in the end Carlisle left to see Aro."

"Aro?!"

"I told you not to freak out, he knew things and I assume you recognize where you are already?"

Of course, now that Jasper had mentioned Aro it was so obvious that we were in Italy, the unpleasant room, the feeling that was in the air, ugh.. it was Italy all right.

"What the hell are we doing in Italy?" Okay I wasn't doing such a good job with hiding my feelings but Jasper had some serious explaining to do.

"Aro knew what was causing your illness- Alice you weren't going to make it. Do you honestly think I would have brought you here otherwise? We never thought it was possible, but it seems like Landon has a very complicated and irritating gift. But it's okay, you are all right now, it's over." Well he was mistaking there, it was not over. We were in Italy, in Aro's kingdom, with Jane close by. How could Jasper possibly be so calm?

"You know how I usually am really positive about everything? Well sorry not going to happen right now – why in the hell would you come to Italy?! If you really had to involve Aro – who I by the way still don't understand how has a connection with Landon – get him to Forks. Coming here, Jasper that's just pure idiocy, and how can you be so calm about this?!"

Then something very unexpected happened – Jasper smiled again. How freaky was this still going to get? "Jasper!"

"I'm sorry, you are absolutely right, but you have no idea how happy I am to see you well enough to argue with me. Just as adorable as I remember." Well great he was going to be teasing me? Giving him one dark glare Jasper composed himself quickly and just let the corners of his mouth turn up. "He wouldn't come to Forks. He only said he had information and we had to trust him, I wasn't ready to loose you. And we didn't know about Landon until we got here so it was tricky. I am sorry if it's upsetting you but there is still more to come so I suggest you compose yourself first."

"What's the point? If I am getting upset in a minute there is no need to calm down right now. Just get it over with Jasper, rip the bandage of."

He hesitated while stroking my hair, but something about my emotions tipped him off and Jasper took a deep breath.

"We have to stay here for a while.." Yeah he was right it was going to upset me, it was upsetting me. What in the world had the family gotten themselves into while I was gone? "Alice? Please say something.." I just put my finger up telling him to shut up while I was staring towards the window. I could feel Jaspers hands stroking my hair while he waited but he was anxious, I knew him well enough to know that. And then it hit me. Aro must have been the one to say that he wanted us to stay. Oh god..

"He is trying to get us to join him isn't he?!" I swallowed, looking up at Jasper with worry in my eyes. The thought of Jasper being trapped with the Volturi, no – he had had too much misery in his life already, he didn't need this too.

"I believe he is mostly interested in you and Edward but yes that is the hidden agenda I suppose. But it's not going to happen, we just have to stick around for a few days and then we can leave. And don't worry – I won't leave your side, they can try if they will but not even Jane can get me to leave you." I smacked him on the arm and Jasper crocked his eyebrow while I winched.

"Never talk about Jane like she is some kind of joke, you have no idea of what you might be asking for in case she hears you." I gave him one serious look before softening up a bit. What was I thinking? Here I was with Jasper after being out of it for ages. So why would I want to argue? He seemed to notice the chance in my mood because he tilted my head up by placing his hand under my chin.

"Are we done arguing little monster?" I stuck my tongue out before nodding.

"Yes, but I want to apologize."

"For what?"

"For letting you down. I know you Jasper so I can only imagine how worried you must have been. And I am sorry for causing you pain." Staring into his eyes I smiled weakly and taking his hand in mine. Instead of saying anything Jasper just stared back and for a while we were both lost in each others eyes before he finally bent forward and found my lips with his. It was a perfect kiss, gentle and meaningful and I had missed it. I had missed Jasper overall, his touch, the way he made me feel if I was sad, worried or even when I was happy. He really did complete me and right now all the worry about Aro and Italy vanished and I closed my eyes while kissing him back.

We probably sat there for a few minutes before Jasper pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. He breathed against my cheek playfully and I laughed while squeezing his hand with mine. And then he said those few words that really made me believe we were going to be okay.

"Don't worry Alice. No matter what I'll protect you, after all I would never let anything happen to the one I love and can't live without."

**_Note: So how many of you guys are happy to have Alice back? ;) Can't even believe some of you thought I was going to kill her.._**


	23. Chapter 22 Missing Home

**Note: Okay sorry doesn't even begin to cover it. I can't believe how long it has been since I wrote on this fanfic. But it just seems like there is always something in the way. I got one week left in England and time has just rushed by (probably why I didn't realize how long it had been) and well – I am here now with a new chapter. And kids be warned! Okay just joking but this chapter may contain a bit more intimacy than usually.**

**Oaky that's it. Review and comment, if you got questions then ask! Not many chapters left and I do have already an idea for the Rosalie & Emmett story you guys voted I should do next!  
Take care – Bambino**

**

* * *

  
**

**Alice POV.**

Days passed, and honestly I just wanted to go home.

But rules were rules, and in the end I rather hang out in Volterra with my family than found out the payment for disobeying Aro's little plan. What plan that ever was, neither me nor Edward were able to figure it out.

"So do you think he will continue hiding forever?" Like always Jasper and I were sitting in a private room down the hall, trying to make time pass faster even if it was impossible.

"Who are we talking about?" Carefully stroking my hair like Jasper was still scared of hurting me he smiled weakly while waiting for an explanation. I hated that part about him – he was so awkward these days when it came to our relationship. Traumatized with other words – not that it was his fault that I had been a pain lately but somehow he took it personally and I was starting to run out of ideas about what I could do to ease his pain.

"Landon. Who else? I mean he helped us but he still refuses to talk to me. I know I was rude when chasing him away – but I mean he can't be mad forever, and I was a newborn." Sighing I tucked myself closer to Jasper as he put his arm around me.

"You are worried that Landon is mad after all he has done to you?"

"Of course I am worried, I mean he did some awful things but I can't hate him forever. For one thing – if he wasn't here now I wouldn't be with you." I felt Jasper stiffen as he was quiet for a moment.

"You knew?"

"Oh please, I was out of it from time to time, but do you really think I would miss those speeches you held for me? Why else would I have hanged on for dear life? For you Jasper – it's always for you."

Yes, that was one thing I could do at least. He had been through so much in his life so if I could ease his suffering and bad memories by staying by his side then I would fight to the end to do that.

"You weren't supposed to hear that." There was still tension in his voice and once again I sighed, this time irritated.

"What is it going to take?"

"Sorry?"

"For you to start being the old Jazz again. Well not the first version – I rather have you not train newborns but when will you be that Jasper again who isn't ashamed of showing me how much he loves and adores me. I mean you used to be okay with it, not telling me that there was something I wasn't supposed to hear."

"Alice I am not ashamed. I just meant – well I thought you weren't coming back to me. That I would have to see you let go of me –us – and that's why I said those things. And yes all of it is true, but since you are here now it doesn't matter anymore, not when I can prove it without some speeches while you were suffering."

"Oh." Well I hadn't seen that one coming. Okay, so the 'old' Jasper was still there – because he was still a mystery even if I usually knew every thought he had. "I'm sorry. I guess I just jumped to conclusions. But okay – since we are talking about it. Are you ready to talk about me yet? About when I was… suffering?"

"Suffering doesn't cover it for a start."

"Well would you still tell me? Please." He didn't reply and I let my head fall. This was the worst part about being in Italy. It never felt safe talking about private things. And Jasper hated being public with certain stuff. "Jasper it's never going to stop haunting you if you don't tell me. I can see what you are trying to hide you know. The pain, the memories, please just let me in. Let me understand what you can't deal with." I ran my fingers over his cheeks and tracing one of his scars in the process with my fingertips.

"Alice, please – some things are just better left like this, never mentioned."

"Maybe true, but this is not one of those topics. Come on Jazz. I know what I felt, and I know you thought it was bad enough so that I would… let go. But I still want to know what happened. What got you driven to the decision to take me here? I know you Jasper – you would never take me to Aro if you aren't beyond desperate."

And he knew I was right because Jasper would never take me here if there was even a slightest chance that we could find another solution.

"Alice please." God, how bad was it, he really looked tortured now, like he had let the memories fill his mind and remind him again.

Which of course just made me more curious – what had I done or experienced that scared Jasper this much?

"Jasper I love you, so please just tell me and I can help you get over this." He sighed but nodded. This was probably a conversation better held at home but since we were stuck here, and I really couldn't bare sitting next to Jasper knowing that something was torturing him this much.

"You remember when we were out and you noticed the humans close by?"

"Yeah I remember everything up till the moment you held me in your arms and tried to hold me back."

"Right, well when they left I was going to let go of you, but you were so still. I looked you over and you were just.. out. I panicked of course and tried to get a reaction out of you but there was nothing. So I took you home and to Carlisle."

He kept on explaining how Carlisle had been confused and asked if I had been harmed before passing out and all I could do while listening was to pull myself closer to Jasper and hold his hand. I couldn't say that I liked the facts he was giving me but I had asked for it so better just deal with it and let Jasper know it was okay. At least I was still alive so we could be happy about that.

"So after I had been out of it for a while I started to be in pain right?" I did remember that part, but just to be sure I asked.

"Yes. It was torturing, your emotions shifted so often and Carlisle didn't know what was happening, he tried to figure it out but in the end he went behind my back to Aro and asked for help. That's when they came up with this whole 'a soul being destroyed' theory. I couldn't believe it, but after watching you being in so much pain and not even calming down when I used my talent – well I was desperate. And I am sorry for that."

The tone of his voice made me shiver and hug him for a few minutes. It was so unfair – I could bare the pain, but knowing how much pain I had caused Jasper, it wasn't just fair!

"I'm sorry." Jasper was quiet for a while but I could pretty much guess that he was trying to understand what I was apologizing for this time. And I was right.

"I don't understand, what are you apologizing for now?" Poor Jazz, all the stressing must have caused him a loss of IQ or something.

"I don't like causing you pain and lately we've been through so much. It just doesn't seem fair that everything affects both of us." Closing my eyes while inhaling his scent I heard Jasper sigh as well and pull me closer. Never mind that previous thought I had had – the old Jasper was back.

"After all these years and you still haven't figured out that my job is to protect you Alice? Before you my life was miserable – with all the newborns, with Maria – and then you showed up in my life, gave me hope. So yes it is torturing seeing the one that I love in pain but don't worry about me, I would take the pain any day if it means that I can see your smiling face again the next day." Causing me to smile after those words I just kissed Jasper's throat playfully before pulling myself back up and looking into those beautiful golden eyes.

"You know I really don't deserve you. It's not fair having someone to love me this much. All we know I could have been a terrible person before being submitted to asylum."

"I don't think that's possible Alice. We all know you are perfect and I think we both know that the past doesn't mean too much, take me for an example – do you think my past does me worthy of the most beautiful creature alive?" Damn it, he was good at this today. Okay technically Jasper was always good at this because no matter how hard he tried to convince me he was nothing but perfect - especially when he looked at me like that and had a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Okay I give up, either we are both monsters or we are both perfect – you pick. Still I think we don't have to argue about it anymore, I have a better idea." Beaming at his I saw how Jasper's focus was lost for a moment before composing himself again and tracing his fingers along my jaw.

"And what would that be exactly?" Not that Jasper was really asking, he had already pulled me closer and placed his hand under my chin. Okay we were a bit crazy considering were we where at the moment but it didn't seem to disturb Jasper and honestly I was happy as long as he was happy.

Placing my hand on his arm I shivered with pleasure because I had missed this. Sure Jasper had kissed me after I had woken up but I already knew that those kisses would count as nothing after this. When he would kiss me that was, apparently he liked the fact that I was getting impatient because he just smiled while keeping his face on a distance from mine that was just screaming out that he was teasing. Well it was his fault because I wasn't about to waist a perfect opportunity so instead of waiting I just leaned in the final distance I locked my lips with his. The response on the other hand – I had been right because everything else was forgotten when Jasper kissed me back with a fierceness I could remember that I had experienced before. Causing me to crush myself against him we both ended up falling towards the couch. Not that it mattered. Jasper just held me close to him while his back hit the couch and kept on kissing me. This was so wrong – and yet so right because even if we were at Volterra we hadn't had this much alone time since I got back from Italy with Bella and Edward. Gasping when Jasper's fingers ran down my spine and towards my shirt I felt completely lost. How did he do it? How did he make me completely unaware of everything else except for him? And not in a good way because being as lost in thoughts as I was I would probably end up missing out on the future and probably cause problems later if Aro was planning something behind our backs.  
Okay I had to do something, try and distract Jasper in the same way as he distracted me. Seemed impossible to do of course but I did know what he usually appreciated. Of course he might not like me as much anymore if I upgraded my method to a bit more teasing and torturing. So slowly parting from his lips with mine I let my lips trace his jaw and continuing down his throat. Smiling when I felt Jasper stiffen for a minute before relaxing I just kept on going, waiting for him to grow impatient now – seemed fair to tease him back a bit, at least now he would know how it felt like when you wanted to kiss someone and the other one just kept on waiting and didn't lean in. He lasted about two minutes with his hands just randomly moving along my back but eventually Jasper moaned quietly and pulled my lips back to his. Not that I was complaining – this was definitely the most fun we had had since I woke up. Or got back to normal, what ever you wanted to call it. My hands started to be restless while just resting against Jaspers shoulders and I swallowed once before reaching for the buttons on his shirt. Jasper just chuckled, probably noticing how nervous I felt all the sudden, kind of silly really – even if I was not as nearly as experienced at this as Jasper I was no stranger for sex, considering who I had married and spent many years with already it was pretty obvious that I would have had my fair share. Still, it was different now, after everything we had been through and after all the time apart when Landon had me convinced you could easily say that I had the right to be nervous even if it seemed silly before you started thinking about it.

"Jazz?" Noticing how my voice broke even if I only spoke on word I closed my eyes while feeling Jasper's lips once again tracing my jaw.

"Mhm?" Well at least he didn't take breaking from kissing me and instead just mumbled an answer.

"I.. lov-" God what was I thinking, here I had my other half kissing me with probably more passion that I had ever had him kissing me and I wanted to say I loved him? Surely Jasper knew that already. So just as well forget about finishing my sentence and instead continuing on undoing the buttons on his shirt.

There was a low sound like a door being opened but both Jasper and I ignored it while finding each others lips again but when the throat clearing came be broke away from each other and stared towards the door surprised. So there had been someone opening the door, no less than Demetri. Perfect, just like I suspected my talent was screwed up while my brain went all mushy.

"If you two are done acting inappropriately while guests in our home then Aro would like to speak with you."

Aro? Right, Volturi, Italy – it all started to become clear again, everything but my breathing that was. Jasper was so getting for this later when we were back in Forks again. "Now." Oh someone was a bit impatient but he probably felt as comfortable with the situation as I did.

Getting up and fixing my shirt until it was somehow appropriate again I just sighed while waiting for Jasper. There was an awkward silence as we started walking and Demetri just held his eyes on the door we were heading for. Unnecessary really, did he think I would jump at Jasper the second no one was watching? Hardly.

"Well, this is awkward." Leave it to me to make things worse but it felt so stupid walking behind Demetri with Jasper's arm around my waist while he looked at me after my words.

"Don't worry, I won't forget this so we can pick right back up were we were interrupted when we are home again." So I wasn't the only one wishing for that? Well that was nice, now all we had to do was actually get home, maybe take a vacation. Esme wouldn't probably mind borrowing her island for a few weeks.

"Alice! Jasper! I am so glad you could join us." Ugh, time to put on a fake smile then and get this over with, Aro seemed pleased enough so maybe we could be spared the embarrassment of letting him read our thought of the last hour.

Everyone was there. Carlisle and Edward were sitting and having a low discussion while Rosalie and Emmett glared at each other anxiously and of course Aro and his little family.

"Yes, Demetri told us you had something to talk about." How could ones voice get so flat and cold after just kissing Jasper? Good question.  
"Ah – I have spoken to Carlisle about your visit with us and I am so delighted that you choose to honour Jaspers deal with me Alice." Like I really had a choice? Sometimes Aro just irritated me at the same time as he was scary – just the thought about what he could do if he wanted. "But it has been two weeks, and I promised Jasper no less or more than that, still I am curious, have I convinced you that this life is not so bad and that you could maybe consider staying with us? Your talent is also welcome Jasper if Alice chooses to stay with us."  
Was he serious? You would think that dodging Aro for the past two weeks would give him his answer. The only thing I wanted to do was to go home and be with Jasper without any drama or Volturi. So no I did not want to stay here, not even if Jasper would be allowed to do the same.

"I appreciate the offer Aro but I do think my home is with my family and not here. And there is too much sun, I wouldn't be able to hunt that often and we both know I won't change my diet." smiling weakly while waiting for a reply I felt Jasper's arm tighten around me. Either he had caught Aro's real thoughts through his emotions or Jasper was just worried that I might say something he wouldn't want to hear.

Understandable, we had never talked about the possibility of staying, but it had seemed so obvious that I did not want this.  
"That is unfortunate. I was so looking forward in welcoming you to our family. And my guess is Jasper and Edward will be joining you to Forks as well?"  
There was a low yes from them both, but both voices were anxious, so maybe I was missing something? Why was that really? Of course if Aro was speculating something in his mind and hadn't made a decision yet I wouldn't be able to see. "Well then. I will be seeing you in a while then again, it is my turn to visit Forks and I am so looking forward to seeing lovely Bella as an immortal. Is not – well Landon will be joining us." Oh, now I understood the stress Jasper and Edward were having. If Bella wasn't immortal by the next time we saw the Volturi then one of us was having a nice little meeting with Landon. Not hard to guess who Aro would choose, just thinking about Jasper's terrified expression at the moment.

Carlisle stood up now and Rosalie, Emmett and Edward followed his example before walking toward us.

"If that was all then we have to say goodbye now Aro, we have a plane to catch and I know Esme and Bella are waiting for us."

"Of course, you are right Carlisle my friend. Do say hello to your wife from me, I can't wait to meet her." There was just a weak nod from Carlisle before he gestured to all of us to follow him.  
I looked at Jasper and smiled in encouragement before taking his hand in mine and squeezing it lightly.  
"Come on, lets go home."

**_Note: once again I am so sorry for the long wait. It has just been hectic and from being sick, work, friends, experience in England – well I will try and do better in the future.  
Hope you liked it! XoXo_**


	24. Chapter 23 In His Arms

**Note:**** Okay, so I told you guys that this story is coming to an end soon? Well after talking to one of my friends who is a devoted reader of my fanfics (jepp Misha, känn dig stolt, jag ger dig en special shout out!) I have decided to make another sequel. Stupid probably, I still feel like I should have left my story after Angels fall, leave it at its peak but I have had this one idea in my head for ages, and since I am pretty good already at shocking you guys and writing about things that shouldn't be possible I am going to give it a try! But I do still have a few chapters left on this fanfics, a lot of Jasper and Alice love, also I am starting up the Emmett and Rosalie story soon – I can already say that it will portray Rosalie as a human (and yes the timing with the years wont match the twilightsaga but it's a fanfics so my rules)! :) **

**Also sorry if there is any weirdness in the chapter, I was in a hurry – had to get to practice on time!  
****Take Care – Bambino**

**

* * *

  
**

**Alice's POV**

It felt like ages before we finally got home. Not sure why but I felt like crying half the time while snuggling up in Jaspers arms on the plane. Silly since I couldn't even drop a tear but it was probably just a reaction for us all finally being safe and on our way home.

But finally, we were pulling up on the driveway and Jasper stroke by hair carefully before murmuring for me to calm down. Of course he would notice, but Aro's words were still ringing in my ears. Bella would have to become an immortal, and the Volturi would be coming here – or wherever we were living at the time – because Aro wanted to meet Esme and there was no way Carlisle would take her with him to Italy.  
So we were in for a nice meeting with the Volturi later on… and Landon. Shuddering a bit from the memory I looked at Jasper who just stared back with an unspoken question in his eyes.

"It's nothing. I am just glad to be home that's all. Come on, I want to see Esme."

Without a single word Jasper just nodded and took my hand while stepping out of the car and following me to the door. Didn't even take my talent to understand that Esme would be waiting by the door and throwing her arms around us as soon as she could.

"I was so worried!" Okay today seemed to be a day Esme took her mother instincts to the max.

"Esme, it's okay, I'm fine. We all are."

"Yes but you weren't fine when you left." Sighing I pulled away and just smiled weakly before looking at Jasper again. He wasn't probably too pleased to be reminded about the whole trip. Honestly I wouldn't mind loosing my memories about that particular event either.

"Carlisle!" Well at least Esme found herself someone else to hug.

Bella stood by Edward worry in her eyes as well and hugging Jasper quickly I flickered to Bellas side and smiled.

"You don't have to worry silly, I'm fine." Might as well stay positive, that was my role in this family anyways.

"Are you sure, no freaky illness hunting you anymore?"

"You don't think I would know that?" Looking at Edward quickly I saw him glaring at Bella every now and then, of course we had a new problem now, but Bella wanted to be one of us – so maybe it wasn't a good idea to inform her yet, not until we had everything figured out, something that would take some time.  
_It's going to be okay Edward, just relax – I love her too and I am not going to let anything happen to her._

Smiling towards Bella again quickly I hugged her before walking back to Jasper, all I really wanted was to be home with him again, have some time away from all the drama – not that it was going to happen anytime soon but one could hope.

"Do you guys mind if we leave you for a minute or two?" Mostly directing the question towards Carlisle and Esme I felt Jasper taking my hand again – always so protective.

"Of course, but if you don't mind could you stay by the house? I worry so much when you are not close Alice."

"Sure, we will be upstairs, come on Jasper." At least it was better than just stand here all night long.

"Isn't that sweet, Jasper is going to score while we are still in the house." There was a punch from Rosalie on Emmetts arm and Jasper snarled under his breath.  
So typical Emmett, but he would probably never understand our relationship.

Walking towards our room I felt strange again, not that there was nothing wrong with being alone with Jasper but it was still hard to wrap my head around everything – I was still a newborn of course so maybe it was normal for me to have these mood swings.

"What are you thinking about?" Ah, apparently I didn't do too well with hiding my mood either.

"A bit of everything really. Landon, Aro, Bella, us… it just seems so messy."  
Jasper came to a halt and pulled me towards him only to change his mind halfway and instead pushing me gently towards the wall and leaning closer, locking me in place.

"You shouldn't worry – it's not your fault."

"I know that, it just seems complicated. Edward is already freaking out, and think about it – when Esme finds out all hell is going to break loose."

"And you don't want to witness that."

"Not really no." Biting my lip I just stared into Jaspers eyes before sighing. "Jazz I'm scared. Or well scared is not the appropriate word, but I worry, if the Volturi are coming here that puts you at stake too, and I don't want that." Now it was Jaspers turn to sigh before looking me deep in the eyes.

"Okay how about this – we don't stick around for it?" My eyes widened as I stared now.

"Jazz, we are not leaving our family for the Volturi."

"I didn't say that."

"Then what…" I didn't really get a chance to finish that sentence before Jasper put his finger against my lips and chuckled.

"Just leave it to me." He looked almost smug as he stood there but of course like always that wouldn't last forever. So when Jasper kissed me lightly and then let me go so that I could remove myself from the wall a smile lit up my face. That was actually pretty perfect.

"You are in luck – Esme won't mind."

"What? Oh come on Alice, you got to let me at least try and surprise you!"

"No, no way. But I like the idea – Isle Esme sounds perfect."

------

**Jasper's POV**

So I hadn't succeeded in the plan of surprising Alice with this trip and yes Esme had said yes eventually after putting up a bit of a fight but I couldn't complain because we were finally here. Alice had of course been bouncing up and down like a little kid the whole trip and surprisingly the flight hadn't been that bad, I had been prepared for a lot of humans all packed together close to me but for once my nose could only register Alice's sweet scent.

"Look, isle Esme!" She was giggling while I pulled the boat towards the shore and I was praying for the fact that there were no cleaners present right now, that would complicate our vacation a bit.

"Alice, do you mind helping me out?" But she was once again faster and held the rope in her hand, grinning before reaching for the pole on the bridge. It was actually pretty amusing watch her. Alice might be a vampire but she was still short, at least compared to me. "Need any help?"

"No." Wow talk about a flat voice, clearly Alice didn't like the fact that I was enjoying watching her.

"Come on, I'll get it, I only needed you to hold the rope."

"I don't understand why you insist that we have to do this, why can't we be just normal vampires and swim ashore with the boat?"

"Because then you would get mad for having your clothes all wet." She knew I was right with that – there was no way escaping that fact, Alice hated having her clothes ruined.

"Fine-" she sighed before getting up and turning to face me "-you can take care of it." It seemed a bit rude smiling towards her right now so instead I just stroke her cheek quickly and took over. It didn't even take long, something that probably had Alice muttering a few words behind my back.

"Okay, all set – do you want me to carry you ashore?" She seemed a bit shocked at first by my question but just beamed eventually and nodded. Didn't matter how or when there was that feeling again filling me for the fact that I was making Alice happy.

"So what was your plan exactly, carry me ashore and then what?" I smiled while placing one of my arms behind her knees and pulling Alice up at the same time as she locked her arms around me neck.

"Don't tell me you can't see what's going to happen?"

"You are doing a great job blocking me out – or you haven't decided yet, but either way it seems like I am going to like the next upcoming days and nights." her smile widened around the same time as we reached the end of the bridge.

"Why don't you just decide what we are going to do? Hiking might not be a good idea since its dark but we can do that tomorrow if you want."

"Oh I've already decided, I'm just waiting for you to make up your mind, but the again, with the right amount of closeness and ways of confusing you I should be able to get what I want."

"I guess that's were you are right, it doesn't take much for my little monster to win." And again she beamed before gesturing me to put her down. Doing as she wanted I let go but Alice didn't, instead she held her arms locked around me and just waited until I put one of my arms around her waist.

"First of all – I'm not a monster and second of all, you're right. I can already see myself winning this one."

_**Note: So it's a short and kind of boring episode, but then again I couldn't leave it out either because the whole isle Esme thing and Alice feeling confused is important for the upcoming chapters. **_

_**Anyways if you have questions or anything just message me and if you think you know what my third story is going to involve regarding Jalice then please give it a shot and guess!**_


	25. Chapter 24 Isle Esme

**Note:** Hi guys, I know I suck when it comes to updating my stories at the moment. And I am sorry, but try squeezing in the time to type when you got school, work, dance, floorball and a twilight blog to take care of (I won a competition and got a spot as a member).  
So I am trying but it's hard.  
But don't worry, I am not forgetting about you, just super busy. ;)

So this chapter takes place at Isle Esme and I warn you guys it's going to get intimate, and I have no what so ever experience to write these kind of stuff so I hope I do an ok job, but let me know.

Take Care- Bambino

**Alice POV. **

It was beautiful outside. The sunrise had been about an hour ago and already it felt like forever since last night.  
I couldn't even remember when Jasper and I had been this alone.  
A whole island for ourselves.  
And no Emmett or Esme disturbing with phone calls.  
Okay Esme had left a few messages but it wasn't anything important so 'accidentally' we forgot to call her back.  
Which was a good thing because I rather spent my time alone with Jasper than had a family conference via the phone.  
Closing my eyes for a second and feeling how the ray of the suns reflected on my face I just kept on smiling. I hadn't been this happy in a long time. Sure I was always a tad over happy but still, it had been a long time.

There was a light peck on my neck and if possible my smile grew even bigger while I turned around to face Jasper.  
My perfect Jasper. It was probably wrong to be so in love and devoted to someone but I couldn't help it. And if something this last few experiences we had had with Landon and the Volturi just proved how strong we could be together.

"What are you thinking about?" Jasper's eyes scanned me while stroking my hair gently.

"Just that I am really happy right now, and that we couldn't have chosen any better place to have our vacation on – Isle Esme is really beautiful."

"Debatable, when the most beautiful creature is laying next to me everything else just seems average."  
Gazing into his eyes for a moment I just rolled my eyes in the end and pulled myself closer to him.

"So what do you think, should we actually do something useful today or just lay here?"

"And what makes you think that laying here is useless? You know –it has its perks." Tracing his fingers tips up my bare skin Jasper just smiled absentminded before leaning forward and kissing me lightly.  
Damn, how was one vampire allowed to be so perfect?

"I know it has its perks silly. I just think we have enough time for this after the sun sets. Or were you planning on going into the mainland and hunt?"

"Of course not, why would I want to leave this place for a hunting trip when there aren't even humans around?" I just smiled with a hint of mock in my eyes.  
"My point exactly! Now come on – it's so pretty outside. So can we please leave this bedroom already?" Sitting up and pulling the blanket around me I kept my eyes on Jasper who seemed to make himself comfortable in the bed by placing his hands behind his head and just smiling.

"Why don't you make me?" Oh he had to be kidding?  
But no, knowing Jasper this was him just teasing and looking forward to the part when I begged.

"And if I refuse?"  
He shrugged before grinning.

"Then I guess I'll just keep you hostage here for the rest of eternity. Not so hard to do – trained fighter remember?" Yes of course he was, but then again I could easily see what kind of moves Jasper would try and use. But maybe it was just as well to play along? Besides – I didn't mind at all.

"Oh shoot. Guess I'll have to come with a really good reason for you to get up."  
Nodding just quickly Jasper pulled me back down and I couldn't help but to laugh, he really could be childish if he wanted. Something many people seemed to have a hard time believing. Didn't matter of course what other people and vampires thought, as long as I knew Jasper everything was fine. "Okay, you know you are going to regret this right? Forcing me to persuade you… so unfair." There was just a muffled laugh as response and once again I rolled my eyes before sealing my lips with Jaspers for a few minutes. It made him stop laughing alright, and after those few minutes had passed I started to debate in my head if maybe we should just stay here all day long. The sun would be up the next day as well… and the next day. But if we stayed here all day long it would be even harder to actually leave the island at some point. Because we both knew Esme was counting on that we would return home sooner or later. But what was even Esme doing in my head right now?  
Almost unwillingly I pulled away and smiled before shaking my head.

"You're impossible… trying to persuade me to stay by kissing me like that."

"You're the one who started Alice, remember? But you know what, I don't mind finishing it." And without a single more word Jasper rolled me over before locking me in place with his arm on either side of my body. Well I could have avoided it but somehow my need for kissing Jasper had taken over.

Meeting my lips again for a moment Jasper lifted one of his arms up so that he could tangle his fingers into my hair before breaking free from the kiss. Instead he let his lips trace along my jaw and throat.

I had already lost after that first kiss but this made it just a lot more certain as I moaned once and pulled Jaspers lips to mine again.  
Well – like I had thought. We could always go out tomorrow.

******* **

Five hours later and we finally managed to get out of bed, get dressed – if bathing suits counted as clothing – and head outside to the beach.

Jasper seemed still to be enjoying his little victory inside as he pulled me closer all the time to kiss me lightly or to bury his face into my hair for a few seconds.

Clearly I wasn't the only one who felt happier than ever after our arrival here.

The beach looked lovely and I for one was at least happy that we managed to get out here just after noon. The sun was out and made our bodies sparkle while it felt nice to have something hot gazing down at us. So much different from the usual weather in Forks.

"Wow… it's so pretty." Looking at the sea I couldn't help but to smile again while Jasper put his arm around my waist.

"I still think there is better things."

"Oh, so I'm still the prettiest?"

"Of course, I stand by my previous statement how everything seems to become just average with you around."

"That's just because I let you score. Just wait, once we get back home Rosalie will take the lead again."

He almost seemed startled by my statement and I rolled my eyes before locking my arms behind his neck and pulling myself up on my tip toes.

"Don't worry silly. I'm just teasing you."

He smiled now pulling me closer and brushing my cheek with his hand.

"You better."  
No argument here – we were both teasing now.  
Staring at each other for a moment Jasper finally cleared his throat and put me down.

"So you got me outside, do you mind telling me now why we are here?" Raising one of my eyebrows I waited for Jasper to burst out laughing but after a few seconds I gave up and gave somewhat of a giggle as a response.

"Isn't it pretty obvious already? I forced you to suite up – we are on the beach. Basically we are going to have fun in the sun."  
Jasper took a step back and seemed to be questioning my sanity.  
Not that there was a reason to do that but maybe he saw something in my worlds that I didn't realize. "Jazz?"

"Just hold on."

Okay, back to the mysterious Jasper I couldn't understand sometimes even if I was almost a mind reader when it came to him.

"Losing my patience here Jasper." That seemed to snap him out of it.

"Sorry – just hard to stay here with you when my mind wants to wander to a place where you are showing me a very good example of what fun in the sun means." He grinned and took one step forward again before pulling me back into his arms. "I'll try not to do it again."  
Smiling I just leaned my head against his chest and sighed.

"You know that day dreaming wouldn't be necessary."

"If?"

"If you would have just waited a few more seconds and let me demonstrate in the real world."

"Really?"

"Really."

**Jasper's POV.**

Looking back at my life with Maria I would have never thought that this was were I would end up.

With Alice, on Isle Esme and actually like the thought of spending a day in the sun on a beach.

Yet here we were.  
Alice in my arms, her hardly covered up body pressed against mine while her head was against my chest.

"So I should have just waited a few more minutes?"

"Oh yeah. But I guess this means I am not the only one who is impatient in this relationship."

"Maybe true."  
Of course Alice was right there – when it came to her I always found myself selfish and impatient.

Her hair brushed against me when she turned her head and then her lovely laugh was there again as she pecked me on the cheek and took my hand. "The beginning of your plan?" Gazing down at her I just felt that same feeling of hope and happiness fill me up when Alice golden eyes gazed back at me.

"Yupp." Her lips where parted a little after that short reply and just like last night I just automatically reached down to her lips with mine and secured her face to mine by braiding my fingers into her hair.

The response was like always just a little careful in the beginning before developing into more passion and eager by every fraction of second.

"You know we are never going to get to the part where your plan takes action." mumbling the words against her lips I just let one of my hands trace her back.

"We are outside – we are making progress." Well she was right with that and I couldn't do much more than to sigh and pull her closer.

Thank god for a private island.

Feeling her hands lock behind my neck again Alice seemed to have forgotten all about the plan already – if this of course wasn't the plan – and being lost in her own little adorable trance she even managed to stumble and get us both on the ground. Smoot considering these kind of mistakes should be impossible for us. Almost scary just how much Alice could turn herself into a human when she wasn't thinking.

"Nice work Alice."

"Oh shut up."  
Downside for me, I was the one on my back now and she seemed to be enjoying the control when her lips traced down my jaw and throat.  
Damn it.

"You know… that's not really fair."

"Says the one who started it."  
Yupp, she was enjoying it. But it would be wrong to rip the pleasure from Alice so instead I just shut up and closed my eyes while Alice found her way back up to my lips with hers at the same time as the waves started crashing gently against us.

More like a tender caress of course but neither of us really cared at the moment what the waves felt like.

All that really mattered right now was that I had Alice close to me and that she seemed to be having the intensions of never leaving my side.

**Note:** Yeah I kept it light. And I guess this is another bridge to the next drama. Maybe a bit boring for you, but hopefully it won't be that much longer. ;)  
Anyways review and thanks again for being patient with me. XoXo


	26. Note!

**Hi guys!**

**So u quick recap.**

**My computer broke down today and I kind of lost everything (fan fictions, fan videos and all my school projects).**

**I just wanted to let you know that I will be updating but it might take while (if I don't of course get a need to type a whole chapter today).**  
**The worst part if of course that I was half way thought with the latest chapters for all of my fanfics.**

**So yeah – that's it.**  
**Now you know.**

**Take care**

**Bambino**


	27. Chapter 25 Going home

**Note:**

Okay – bad news is that they were not able to save anything from my computer.  
I know it completely sucks! I lost everything… stupid technology!  
So excuse me already for the lousy updates for the time being (yes I've been lazy now too) but I absolutely hate this computer that I am working with.  
hehe, well at least I got computer to try and work with.  
This chapter is starting to prove that we are getting closer to the end for this sequel – and I was being skeptical about making another sequence but maybe it's worth a shot – Even Angels fall is still my favorite fanfics so far that I have written but I know a lot of you are still eager to read this so lets keep it going! ;)  
Take Care- Bambino

* * *

**Alice POV.**

Weeks passed again, we weren't really thinking about the time but somewhere in the back of our minds we knew we were closing in to the part where Esme would be hunting us down for not coming home in time.  
Still we just weren't able to leave this place. Everyday was like a paradise – on the beach, inside the house or just around the island hiking, it didn't really matter – not when Jasper was with me and kept reminding me how much he loved me.

I guess you could call it a typical day for us – Jasper held his arms around me while I kept my eyes closed and listened to the sound of the waves and his breathing while keeping his face buried in my hair.

"Do you think we will ever get tired of this?" my voice was probably no more than a whisper but Jasper acknowledged me and tightened his grip around my waist.

"I doubt it – it's impossible to get tired of a happy ending with you."

"Happy beginning and existence is probably more suitable – I'm not going anywhere." Tilting my head to the side I gazed into Jasper's eyes and smiled.

Yes we were in danger of being held hostage for the rest of our existence by Esme because there was no way I wanted to leave this island.  
And neither did Jasper probably.

Staring into those beautiful eyes again, remembering how both of our stories had started and how they were now it was almost unbelievable. I had known that it was my destiny to find Jasper and to fall in love eventually but never in my mind had it crossed in the beginning of my existence as a vampire that Jasper would be the one to shape my life, to make me the person I was today, and that I could in return calm him down, get him away from that horrible lifestyle that had surrounded him.

"What are you thinking about Alice?"  
His lips barely moved but the voice was so tender it was like every word was shoved down my spine.

"Just… do you ever wonder about it? How our lives could have turned out if I hadn't been in the bar waiting for you – if I had woken up with my memory or that you would have stayed with Maria… or Peter and Charlotte."

He waited for a few seconds before sighing and resting his forehead against mine.

"All the time – but I can't see it in my head. Every time I try there is just you. Maybe that was my destiny, that I would one way or another meet you, and that you just made it easy by showing up in that bar back in Philadelphia."

It was hard to resist the urge of just pinning him down right then and there but I kept it down and just pecked him lightly.

Of course it seemed like Jasper was not thinking about taking it easy when he secured my face to his while resting his other arm still around me.

Here we went again – maybe we should just move here because no one would want us around the house after this heavenly vacation.

"We should-" I bit my lip and Jasper pulled away a little confused it seemed.  
"We should go home Jasper. Trust me I don't want to. I want to stay with you here forever but you know how worried Esme will be and I'm sure the other ones miss us too a bit."

The confusion didn't leave his face and I sighed while turning around to sit on my knees before wrapping my arms around him and waiting.

"You got me confused."

"Don't I always?"

Jasper gave a low amused huff before stroking my hair out of the way.

"Yes, especially when you keep that dazzling smile on your lips. But I still don't understand, if you want to go home-" a warning look was all it took to correct him "-or think that we maybe have to go home, then why pull away? You would think that you wanted to make the most of our time here."

"Exactly the problem. I… we can't. Because then I'll never want to leave."

He stared at me for probably one minute before starting to laugh and hug me closer.

"Alice you are crazy!"

"In a good way right?" tightening my grip as well I rested my chin against his shoulder.

"Yes in a good way." He pulled my face back for a short kiss before sighing.

"So when do you want to leave?"

"It's just temporary Jazz. I like playing house with you. So who knows, if Esme ever decides to start letting us out of the house again we can maybe try and convince her to let us move out."

"We don't exactly need permission to do that."

"True but I love Esme too much to hurt her feelings like that."

He cupped my face into his hands and smiled gently.

"You would think that a non-beating heart couldn't be filled with that much kindness and love."

I snorted.

"I think we have established already that my heart has room for a lot of love and feelings. Or what would you call these past… well weeks? Months?"

Good thinking not even knowing how long it had been since we had been in Forks.

"Well… if that is the case then you should feel sorry enough for me that I have to listen to Emmett again when we get back home and that you would grant me this last pleasure before we leave."

He really wasn't going to give up!

But somehow while gazing into those eyes I saw desire burning inside of him.

Desire for me and this so called bound and love that we shared.

And thanks to that look I couldn't resist anymore and just decided to worry about missing this privacy later when we were home.

"You really hare impossible Jasper Whitlock – but I suppose I should be kindhearted enough to grant your so called last wish."

And with that he smiled a boyish grin before pulling my lips back to his.

******* **

**Jasper's POV.**

It should be illegal to let vampire fly. That way we could have stayed on Isle Esme for an eternity. But instead we sat with Alice in the small and crowded aircraft on our way back home.

It wasn't pleasant sitting so close to so many people but having the window seat I was able to focus pretty well on Alice scent.

She had her eyes closed, leaning her head against my shoulder and keeping my arm wrapped between her arms.

Just like she was sleeping – with a peaceful expression on her face – while seeking for the future and if we might have missed something during our absence.

"_Please fasten your seatbelts – prepare for landing." _

Well I felt torn about that announcement. I wanted to stay far away from home but I wanted to get away from all these people.

"Alice." Murmuring her name into her air I saw her frown before opening her eyes slowly. "We are landing." She didn't look shocked – of course she didn't – but there was something unsettling in her eyes. "What is it?"

"Nothing I just tried to see our future but nothing special is happening."

"Well I guess that secures the fear of the plain crashing."

I guess so…" She was too quit – for Alice that was – and I couldn't help but to turn more towards her and wait for her to continue. Of course being stubborn Alice said nothing.

"What else is going on?"

"Nothing. Really Jasper, it's nothing."

"Alice you can't fool me when your emotions are telling something different than your mouth."

She bit her lip and turned forward to wait for the plane to be on the ground.

Slowly people started to get up and getting all their stuff with them.

Alice and I reminded seated, waiting patiently and at the same time fighting the silent argument that was starting too built up inside of me.

"We should get moving." Again that weak voice but I nodded and stood up, following Alice with silence.

We reached security and all the passport controls pretty fast and it didn't take too long to be sitting in one of our cars on our way home.

Alice said nothing, keeping that worried expression on her face.

I had to ask Edward what she was thinking.

"Don't you dare."

"What?"

"Asking Edward."

Of course, leave it to Alice to see it.

"How are you able to see everything?" trying to keep a light tone and a smile on my face to cheer Alice up.

"I didn't. I just know you well enough to guess what's in your head. So please don't ask him. It's not important."

"If it's not important then why don't you just tell me?"

"Because…"

We both turned to gaze on the road and after one of the longest car rides ever we reached the house.

It was dark, around eleven p.m. and the windows showed dim lighting from the rooms.

I cut the engine off and opened the door, practically running to Alice's door before she could open it.

Locking her in by pressing my hands on each side of the car frame I waited, and waited…

She said nothing, just waited for me to move aside.

"Alice tell me. Please – this is not your normal behavior and it worries me. So please just say it so that we can deal with it. What did you see?"

She hesitated, her emotions shifting before finally looking into my eyes.

"I just saw you ignoring me for Emmett and Edward – some stupid hunting trip. I just thought it was strange considering how badly you did not want to leave my side on Isle Esme. But like I said it's nothing important. Sorry I worried you."

I blinked, confused again – confused over how Alice was reacting like this over a hunting trip. But maybe it was something about the timing that irritated her.

Pulling her out of the car at last I just shook my head and held one of her hands in mine.

"I won't go hunting with them if that is what upset you. I'm sorry – but I never promised them anything so what you saw was probably just wish-thinking of one of them."

She nodded and smiled slightly before starting to walk towards the house with our hands linked together.

Emmett was the one to open the door before we had even reached the last step.

"Sweet! They are back. Alice and Jasper are home!"

There was a quick gathering of people and like Alice had guessed – Esme was relived, and motherly like with her lecture about us being away for too long.

"I'm sorry Esme, but your island was so beautiful we couldn't leave."

She seemed to accept Alice modest apology and it didn't take long before we were all inside – Bella included – and sitting in the living room.

"So I guess to ask what you guys have been up too is pointless." Emmett... he sure could annoy people. "But I am curious – did you leave even one wall standing in Esme's cabin?"

He would pay for that comment, when I had time and actually wanted to leave Alice's side who was right now snuggled under one of my arms and having a low conversation with Bella and Rosalie.

"I guess you better call a repairman then!" a roar of laughter left him and we all sighed before Carlisle stood up.

"I haven't been to the island lately but I am guessing the hunting trips are just as complicated still? So maybe we should go hunting while it's still dark outside?"

Alice head snapped up and she looked at Carlisle.

"Haven't you hunted recently?"

"Yes but…"

"Well the boys can go right? Maybe Rosalie should go too but Esme and I'll stay behind with you and keep Bella company?"

I looked down at Alice – hadn't she just asked me not to leave her side?

She seemed to notice my unspoken question and she just smiled before nodding towards Bella.

"You won't hate me if I tell you that I missed my best friend?"

Of course… Bella.

"I'll go hunting with Esme and Carlisle in the morning but you guys go – it could be fun and relaxing."

Well I had had relaxing for the past month or so but if this was what Alice wanted I wasn't going to argue. We had had enough of that already.

"Okay, I'll go hunting with them. Just promise me not to be far away when I'll get back."

She laughed and sat up.

"Don't worry. I'll be right here waiting for you when you get back."

**Carlisle's POV.**

Bella and Esme sat in the living room, talking about school, Edward, the choices when being immortal and well all kinds of topics.

Alice on the other hand sat with me in my office, curled up on one of the chairs with a worried expression on her face.

"Alice? You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes. I just – you'll have to promise not to think about it around Edward."

"I'll do my best. Now what is this about?"

She wasn't really the type to worry but something in her eyes told me that everything wasn't alright.

"Is it Jasper? Did you see someone coming?"

"No… no. Nothing like that – I didn't see anything."

"Then what is it?"

"I told you…" her head jerked up and I could finally see that look in her eyes. Sorrow.

"I couldn't see anything – my future got lost."

There was a long pause and I could practically hear Alice thoughts scream for help.

"Alice are you saying?" I was barely able to say it in a steady voice.

"It's the only way to loose my future completely – I got no future because I'm going to die."

_Note: Almost funny how I lost myself in the story while typing (unbelievably relaxing after a long week!) and yeah that's it for this chapter._  
_They are home but drama follows._  
_So what do you think is going on?_  
_I'm pretty sure no one will guess it right but give it a shot I love to hear thoughts about my story! :D  
Also - sorry if there are some spelling errors, I didn't have the time to check! _

_Thank you again for being patient with me and stay tuned!_

XoXo


	28. Chapter 26 Sadness & Worry

**Note:** So I'm back with another chapter. Now the reason to why I am updating this story before the other stories is really simple. Today is a very special day – is the birthday of one of the sweetest people I know. Misha – my darling Misha.  
She is a fan of this story _(god only knows why)_ and she is always so eager to read it so I though 'well hey why not update it on her birthday, especially since her real presents haven't reached her yet (stupid mail)' so yeah here it is.  
Now for the story and how the last chapter ended - don't you worry my dear Jalice lovers. There is always a way – lets just leave it like that but it should give you some hope.  
And oh… things are going to get a little crazy after a few chapters ;)  
_Crazier than they already are that is.  
_Take Care- Bambino

* * *

**Carlisle's POV.**

The sadness in her eyes while she was glaring at the table was brutal. Never had I found myself short with words when it came to Alice. She always had something to say and always found a way to ease up the tension but this time… no there was no relief nor was there anything she wanted to point out verbally.

Instead I saw the worry grow in her – the worry for Jasper and her own existence.

"Alice, please we have to talk about this. Nothing is for certain and I do understand why you worry but lets not be hasty okay?"

"Why not? All the signs are there. I have no visions, I have been feeling weird and well… everything seems possible after Landon."

Yes she did have a point there. None of this would be happening if it wasn't for Landon.

"Exactly, everything is possible – so there are all the possibilities that this is just something else, maybe stress. You have been under a lot of pressure. So I'm sure it's not as serious as you think it is."

Alice groaned and rested her face in her hands.

"Carlisle please don't lie, you are terrible at it at the moment."

She looked up and then towards the door. Her plan had been flawless when it came to talk to me. She had sent away Jasper so that she could be alone and Edward – the one that could overhear a very quiet conversation was also absent. While Esme would never intrude and Bella was just simply unable to hear us.

"I understand your worry Alice and I am sorry I can't give you any answers, I guess we can try and figure things out but without any tests I just don't know how to-" she shook her head and reached for one of the knives I had on the corner of the table. Her hand clutched the knife usually used to open envelopes and then she pressed the blade against her skin. At first my thought went to the fact that I had to go and buy a new knife after this one had busted but when the skin started to get reddish and a wound started to show my eyes darted back to Alice's composed face.

"Alice how did you-"

"I told you – after Landon everything is possible. Why else would I have gotten sick and you had to go to Italy? Why else would I be dying as we speak?" She dropped the knife and sighed before getting up. "I'm sure the others will be back soon. I hope… well you won't say anything to them? Or Esme? Please I just need to figure a few things out before considering telling them."

The sadness was back and I rose from my chair and went to Alice side before resting my fingers under her chin and getting eye contact. "Of course I won't say a word. But you know Jasper will be confused if he feels the sorrow that is reflecting in your eyes at the moment."

"I know how to hide my feelings Carlisle."

"I know, I just hate seeing one of my children hurting."

She smiled weakly before pulling away and turning around to reach the door.

"Alice?"

"Yes?" she stopped, waiting patiently.

"I know I promised to keep quiet, but you can't. You have to tell them – at least Jasper – and rather sooner than later. It's only fair. And in the meantime I'll try and figure things out so that we can run a few tests."

She just nodded again before opening the door and immediately you could hear Bella's voice, happy to see her best friend again.

Esme joined me shortly with a confused expression on her face.

"What did Alice want?" I smiled and took her in my arms with a gentle grip.

"She just wanted to know if she should be concerned – about everything after Italy Alice feels kind of lost when it come to the current time and also the past weeks."

She smiled and placed her hand on my cheek and for a moment there I almost believed she could see through my poor lie – and maybe she could but Esme chose to believe it because she just nodded and laughed softly. Not that I knew what was making her so happy all the sudden.

"Is it just me or does this almost seem crazy?"

I just smiled automatically while pulling Esme closer and feeling that love for her grow every second that passed. "This being?"

"That everything actually seems to be working out. I mean after everything that has happened – how wonderful won't it be that everything will be back to normal."

My smile stiffened while returning the hug Esme was giving me. Because it was crazy that things would be normal, and knowing what Alice knew I almost hated myself of keeping silent while Esme was celebrating for the happiness of our family.

**Alice POV.**

"So tell me everything. Edward told me that Carlisle bought the isle for Esme as a gift."  
Sigh, Bella with her curiosity.

"I guess, well we rarely use it but it's a beautiful place. Private beach, a cottage, beautiful surroundings – the perfect island for a holiday."

"But you don't sound that happy?" Damn, I wasn't doing a great job covering my feelings up if even Bella could tell.

"It's nothing. I just miss the place that's all. It's going to take some time getting used to Emmett's jokes again." Laughing briefly I just looked at Bella who was smiling in return and by the looks of her face also missing Edward.

That made two of us. Well, I didn't miss Edward obviously but we both missed our soul mates. Still, sending Jasper away had been the only option to speak to Carlisle and they would be back soon so no need to worry.

"Alice can I ask you something?" Her expression changed and I just nodded –feeling irritated over the fact that I had no idea what she would be asking. "Do you see it? I mean I think I know what I want but maybe you can see it – if I should become immortal or not."

Oh not again with that question. And not now when I couldn't give her any answers for sure. Well I could follow my dead hearts advice of course.

"Bella you know I can't give you an answer. When you are sure I will be sure. But do I think you belong with us? Yes. I see the way you look at Edward and how much he adores you-"

"We are home!"

Damn it. Emmett.

And Edward, and Rosalie and… Jasper.

Well maybe it wasn't a bad thing that they were back.

Jumping up from the couch my eyes searched for his familiar face but I couldn't find him. They all stood there, but not Jasper.

"Where's-"

"He's outside. Wanted to talk to you." Emmett shrugged while pulling Rosalie with him at the same time as Bella reached Edward and let him pull her closer.

Outside then. As long as Jasper didn't want to continue talking about the fact that I had been strange after we landed I actually wouldn't mind some fresh air with him.

While walking towards the door a few things crossed my mind – the talk with Carlisle, and how it had been so easy so let the knife sink through my skin. Almost scary – it wasn't natural. Well not at least for vampires.

A pair of strong arms pulled me to the side while a 'got cha' left Jaspers lips as I felt like having a heart attack.

Apparently Jasper noticed because he chuckled while resting his chin on my shoulder and pecking my cheek.

"Did I scare you? I thought that was impossible."

Sighing I turned my head to the side and smiled. "I was distracted with my thoughts. You can expect me to have my guard up while at home. Besides – I thought you wanted to talk, not attack me."

"Well we could talk or just do this-" he rested his hand by my chin and tilted my head further to the side before brushing his lips against mine shortly.

"Ah let me guess – the talking part was just a cover story for Emmett?"

"Yupp."

I giggled while leaning my head against his chest. "You sneaky vampire. Guess I have taught you a thing or two."

Jasper chuckled again and let go of me so I could swirl around to finally face him. "How was the hunt?"

"Fine – I missed you though. How was your time with Bella?"

"Fine. She kept on asking about Isle Esme."

"Hmm, I am going to miss that place. All that alone time with you was kind of nice."

"Kind of?"

"You know what I mean silly."

Okay Jasper had a point there. But I loved to tease him.

"But you know-" letting my smile fade into a more seductive one I traced my fingers along his lower lip before locking my hands behind his neck. "-we don't have to stop having our private time just because we are home."

Probably wasn't going to happen anyways. Jasper and I both had our weakness for each other after a long period of time away from the family _(and well always actually when you thought about it)_. It was so easy not to have to think about the rest of the world and just be alone with him. So when returning to reality it kind of sucked and it took some willpower to be able to control all these emotions.

Just like now. I could see the longing in Jasper's eyes and he probably saw the same thing in mine. Maybe we should just move out like he had suggested? Then again I didn't want to do that to Esme right away after our vacation.

We stood quiet again for a while and just stared into each others eyes. God I would miss him. Sure if I would actually die and not ever return as an immortal I wouldn't be able to miss anything, I would have no feelings. But something told me I would still be able to miss him. How could I not? Even if dead in a grave I needed Jasper next to me. Preferably alive but well..

"You are over thinking something again." His voice was so gently while he brushed my cheek with his fingertips and all I could do was to sigh and pull myself into a hug. "Alice?" he stroke my hair now, trying to understand the sudden gesture.

"You know I'll always love you right?"

"Yes, but what's going on?"

_Better if he doesn't know. It will just hurt him if he knows already. _

I swallowed and pressed myself closer for a second before letting go and smiling in an attempt not to give anything away.

"I just wanted to make sure. You never know and I do love you – more than possible, and I would do anything for you." Looking over my shoulder I felt Jasper take one of my hands into his and the confusion practically burned from him onto my skin – causing me to shiver.

"Are you sure that's all? You seem… odd."

"Aren't I always?" facing him again I just kept on teasing with a few more lines about how I always seemed to confuse him but that it was just one more quality that made him love me.

"We should go inside. I'm sure we can find some place quiet. It seemed like Emmett was in a hurry to be with Rosalie anyway."

Jasper snorted and I crocked my eyebrow.

"It wouldn't surprise me. You don't even want to know how they were acting around each other during the hunting trip. And I swear, even Carlisle noticed and not just me and Edward."

I laughed while shaking my head causing Jasper to narrow his eyes.

"Sorry." I gasped, breathing in some air before calming down. "It's just funny. Do you think Emmett would have reacted any other way around us on Isle Esme? Come on Jazz, you can't blame him for being foolish and in love."

He groaned but knew I was right and I just kept on giggling for a few seconds before squeezing his hand. "Come on, lets go inside and you can get your revenge on Emmett or something."

* * *

_**Note: Yeah so this was kind of a extra chapter. Nothing special happened. But then again I feel so bad for Jalice and the fact that I am always torturing them so they deserve to be happy for a while! ;)  
But I can already promise you that in the next chapter there will be some Carlisle and Alice… and well you all know what that means. Time for some tests!  
Anyways, if you have any questions feel free to ask and like always please review!  
**_**And also… I have been thinking about doing my story about Rosalie and Emmett as a collab story. So if anyone thinks that would be interesting and fun message me and we will see.**** :-)**

**Well off to do some last minute dance practice now - tomorrow is finally the day... the premiere of our spring production. Wish me luck as I will be shaking on stage to some nice music! :D  
**

**XoXo (and happy birthday again Misha baby!)**


	29. Chapter 27 Hospital

**Note:** So okay this is kind of sad – we have reached **the final chapter of this story!**

Even Angels fall has always been my baby and for a good reason – without that story Until the end would have never existed! Crazy…

But yeah the end of this story but don't you worry **– I already got the third story up for you guys** (seriously time I start calling this the Jalice Series) so when u are done with this chapter and if you still want to read more _(who knows you might hate me)_ then you just have to click onto my profile and add the story **'Now or never'**

So yeah enough babbling (notice how I always do that?!) I hope you enjoy the last chapter of this story and don't freak out too much – just remember that everything is possible.

_Take Care – Bambino_

_

* * *

_

**Alice POV.**

Day after day passed and things started to get a little… boring. Or well my time with Jasper was never boring but everyday looked the same – it became a routine and I hated routines. I felt so robotic when that happened.

But still here I was, resting my chin against Jasper's chest while being curled up as a ball next to him while Jasper's arm rested around me.

The rest of the family where around us too as we stared absentmindedly at the TV.

The news didn't hold my interest but somehow it was just calming sitting there and feeling safe in Jasper's arms, and seeing Carlisle eying me every now and then. I would have to do something about that – I couldn't have him worrying about me that much longer, both Edward and Jasper would notice.

Sighing I propped myself up and I could almost swear that Carlisle got tense there for a second before relaxing and touching Esme's hair gently.

"You want to go out?" Jasper's voice was just a murmur in my air and I debated the proposition for a moment before smiling and nodding.

"Sure – some fresh air might be nice."

A lame excuse of course but no one seemed to mind as we got up – hands linked together – and started walking towards the door.

"So where do you want to go?" he smiled his southern gentleman smile and I felt dazzled. Oh how I would miss that smile when all of this was over. And if I only could get a proper goodbye, not this kind of – the kind where I had to be careful with the words and just tell him over and over again how much I loved him. But who knew, maybe that would be enough, maybe Jasper could someday after he was done mourning that this had been my way of sparing him from even more pain.

"Doesn't really matter." I saw him grinning at my answer and sighing I pulled myself into his arms while we kept on walking. "Okay fine, how about the mountain?"

"Sounds good to me."

Of course it did – Jasper seldom disagreed with me.

So we kept on walking – or rather running – while keeping a light conversation and never letting go of each others hands.

We reached the peak of the mountain and I sighed, watching over our house that was hidden well – barely visible – among the trees.

I heard Jasper moving and for a second he loosened his grip around my hand but never letting go, no instead he traced the hand along my arm to my shoulder before resting it on my chin.

Looking into his eyes I felt my legs wobbling a bit and maybe Jasper noticed the same thing because he smiled before pulling me down next to him on the ground, his back resting against a tree.

"Do you think we will be able to stay up here without Emmett looking for us?" I could hear the sarcasm in Jasper's voice but couldn't help but take it with irritation. Emmett had invented this new game where he pretty much annoyed us by popping in for unwelcomed visits, which wasn't really enjoyable since I was trying to spend as much time as possible with Jasper, considering I didn't have much time left.

"I sincerely hope he won't. I actually prefer not to have him around while kissing you." Smiling I tilted my head to the side, feeling Jasper's lips brush against my forehead for a few seconds.

"Can you imagine that I agree with you on that one?" I chuckled.

"Yes actually I can."

We laughed together while Jasper's grip around my waist tightened.

I quieted down, listening to his breathing with curiosity about what he might be thinking.

"Jazz, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can." I looked up, seeing how his eyes were shut and how he was resting his head against the tree. Ah – a sight I wanted to remember, Jasper at peace.

"Do you think anything is possible? I mean – we are vampires, nothing is suppose to happen to us. But Landon proved that fact to be false and well I just wonder if maybe there are other possibilities too for us – things we might have left uncovered because we didn't believe in them."

There was a long pause and I started to shift myself before Jasper locked me in place and opened his eyes slowly.

"You want to know if I believe anything is possible. With you yes – I never thought that seeing you human was possible. And even if I miss seeing your beautiful eyes as a human I prefer this. But you got sick too… scared the hell out of me. So yes I do think a lot of things are possible for us – things we never considered. But I also believe that you shouldn't worry about it. Nothing is going to happen to you – I'll protect you. I won't anything like Landon get to you again, so don't worry." He kissed my forehead again and all I could do was smile gently while thinking the words _'easy for you to say'_ in my head.

But I couldn't blame Jasper – he would probably not let anything get to me ever again, the problem was that it had already gotten me, right under our noses. No one had known before I had talked to Carlisle.

Ah Carlisle, that reminded me.

"We should probably get going." I felt Jasper's stare at me right away.

"Why?"

"Because you are going hunting with Emmett and Edward tonight, I saw it… and don't deny it – you need to hunt."

I smiled innocently. Yes a little white lie about what I had seen wouldn't hurt him. The truth was I just needed him out of the house for the night – even if it pained me that I couldn't spend the night with Jasper.

"And what about you? You need to hunt too Alice."

"I will – tomorrow. I'll go with Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle."

We both sighed but Jasper was defeated, I knew it. So it didn't surprise me when he got up and pulled me up with him.

"And here I thought I would get away from Emmett for the night." He just muttered the words under his breath but I couldn't help but laugh.

It didn't take nearly as much time as I would have liked to get back to the house. We had walked slowly but still the house was in front of us in the matter of minutes.

I squeezed Jasper's hand and he came to a halt in front of me and crocking his eyebrow.

"Al-" he didn't get a chance to finish the sentence before my lips had found his with fierceness. He responded – maybe a little too careful for my liking but it didn't take long to get him to follow my lead. I broke free eventually gasping and resting one of my palms against his chest.

Jasper chuckled and kissed my nose tip playfully. "Still trying to learn to control yourself?"

"Not my fault that my teacher is so irresistible."

"Well I don't think it's my fault that my student is so impatient."

"Just see it as a preview of what's to come if you act nice towards Emmett tonight." I beamed, watching Jasper mutter something to himself.

"There you are Jasper! We have been looking for you guys for ages. Carlisle was nervous – no idea why though. Come on lets hunt brother!"

Speaking of the devil.

Jasper groaning and me giggling I kissed him lightly again before pulling away.

"Just remember what I said. Have fun."

I passed Emmett and Edward on the way in to the house and nodded as a greeting before almost slamming into Carlisle.

We stared at each other, waiting before the others where gone and then Carlisle relaxed. Probably debating if Edward would still be able to read our thoughts.

"I guess we better start things up?"

"I think that's best yes… Carlisle." My voice sounded unsure as I started to head towards his office but Carlisle stopped me.

"Actually I was thinking about the hospital… considering your – erh – condition that might be more suitable. And we would be away from the house then."

He didn't really need to say anything more.

It was Esme. He didn't want to worry her.

"Yeah – you are right. I'll meet you there okay?"

He nodded before walking into the living room.

"Esme, sweetheart? I'm so sorry – there is an emergency at the hospital."

Well at least that was a proper lie. Not wanting to come up with an excuse myself I got out of the house and started walking up towards the garage.

I might just as well drive – I could use the distraction. Just the thought of me going to the hospital to get tested was scary enough without Jasper so I didn't even dare to think about what the results could be.

**Carlisle's POV.**

I had never felt this unsecure in my existence. Sitting with Alice at the hospital, running test after test – it was exhausting and frightening. There was nothing more than I wanted than answers but I was also scared of finding out what was going on. Alice was in all the way's the youngest in our family (if you didn't count Bella) and she was the 'person' who was most protected as well. Jasper never let her out of his sight and the rest of us also felt an obligation to look after her on hunting trips and other situations.

So sitting here, doing the math – it was truly terrifying.

Alice was just as scared – poor thing had been almost shaking when she entered my office at the hospital.

She was waiting now, just on the other side of the wall and I could hear her pacing back and forward in the room, her breathing becoming uneven when she realized something and debated the possibilities.

An hour probably passed as I felt like gasping. I did the tests again and again in my head, looked over the results. It was just impossible. And yet after the fifth time of checking I sighed and took the stock of papers with me. I could stand and debating all night long – we had to get home before Jasper returned.

"Alice?" I knocked lightly before opening the door with a polite smile.

"Oh god." She looked at me with wide eyes. "It's bad isn't it?"

"Well that depends – it can't give you an answer to what is blocking your visions but I do have an explanation to some of your symptoms." She waited, obviously not liking the fact that she couldn't see. I took a deep breath.

"You told me that you have been feeling lightheaded, you mood changing a lot and there has been this nausea you can't explain." She nodded in agreement but didn't say anything.

This was it – I had to break the news to her sooner or later. And by the look on Alice face sooner was the better option.

"Why don't you sit down?" she jerked and gasped, probably realizing the news would be something she wouldn't expect. "Alice, please."

"I- I think I rather stand Carlisle." Her voice shook but she showed no fear in her face as she looked at me. I cleared my throat. Trying to keep the explaining brief and simple I started to explain. Each word was a torture to let out, I could see the agony grow inside her, slowly taking over.

When I finally said the last few words Alice reacted. Her knees wobbled and she backed away, leaning against the table and trying to find some support.

She gulped, looked up at me – protesting, telling me that this wasn't happening, that I had to have the results wrong, that she couldn't be…

I sighed and let her get her frustration out. She started screaming out the words but I waited, just wanting to get her calm.

It took a while but finally Alice calmed down enough to manage to speak with a polite tone again.

"Why?" she just whispered the words, probably scared her voice would crack again.

I walked up to her, pulled her into a gentle embrace for a few seconds and patting her back in an attempt to give comfort.

Pulling away I gave her the papers with the test results.

She looked them over, checking again and again – just as I had.

Finally she looked up and gave me back the papers while taking a deep breath.

There was no joy in her face – still in shock – but she understood what was going on.

"So-" she began with a slow voice, meeting my worried glare. "-pregnant?" she didn't look away, just stood her, clutching her hands into small fists.

Finally I nodded and answered in agreement. "Pregnant."

* * *

_**Note: So hate – love? I know the idea is crazy but hell – so was the whole thing about Alice getting turned back into a human. So anways – Jasper & Alice Now or Never is up with a small preface for you guys. Please review. XoXo**_


	30. Note

**Hi guys!**

So okay funny thing me updating like this – and don't worry I'm not here to tell you that I am quitting! Just wanted to drop by and tell you that I got myself twitter! (:  
The thought with my twitter account is that I can chat with you guys and hear your thoughts on the chapters.  
Don't get me wrong **I love reviews** and please don't stop with that (lol) it's literally morning here and I woke up by reading some new reviews while drinking my morning tea so yeah I like it!

**BambinoFF on twitter** (.com/BambinoFF) and I've protected my tweets for now but let me know who you are and I'll 'invite you in to my brain'.

Because that's pretty much how it's going to go down – I'm going to share some thoughts and perhaps give you hints on what to come. I know you **Jalice readers** are eager to know what will happen now when Jasper knows.

And you **LLH readers** probably want to know who is shacking up with who and who is going to get pissed off.

As for you **Welcome home readers **– I'm sure you are dying to know who Brooke is going to end up with. She had three choices for crying out loud.

Yeah okay enough talking again – I can't seem to be able to stop, but hopefully that's something you love about me!

**See you on twitter!**

**XoXo**

**Bambino**


	31. Important Message

**PLEASE READ MY BEAUTIFUL FRIENDS!**

So I got home today after a long day of shopping.

**I was getting a dress for my brothers wedding** and I probably tried on like fifty dresses, pure torture after a while – but I got the perfect dress now!

**Back to the point though** – when I got home today I found **an email** letting me know what I have been **nominated with this story for an award.**

My first thought was 'what?'

My second thought was 'really?'

And my third 'omg…'

**So now I ask of you my dear readers and friends – if you like this story (and the follow ups) then please vote!**

I have no clue what the prize is, honestly I think it's just a cool title or something (lol) but it would mean so much to me, especially after writing for so long and getting to know some of you really well and noticing how some of you have gotten just as attached to these stories as I have! :)

So please, go to **www(dot)bringmetolifeawards(dot)weebly(dot)com** and vote for this story.

**I'm nominated as follows: **

**jasper & alice - even angels fall- the pixie and the empath  
jasper & alice - until the end- the pixie and the empath award  
jasper & alice - now or never- the pixie and the empath award**

Thank you for taking the time and reading this and thank you for voting!

I really appreciate it and I'm gonna get back to work now – gotta get the next chapter done for my Jalice Saga… and as some of you already know – it's gonna get messy!

Take care!

Hugs,

-Bambino


End file.
